The Other Destiny
by Aquamarine Shinku
Summary: When one dimension crumbled, Death will send his Master to the other Dimension. The journey to become the true Master begins. [Edited Version] [Sequel Confirmed! "In-Between"]
1. Let's Start Another Journey

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **I**

 **Let's Start Another Journey**

Through the stars, through the snow, through the memories

I search for your footprints somehow in this tranquil eternity

This place is in the midst of dreams

You run up the slope with your fledgling wings

Straying from the path with this sealed eye

Through dreams, through love, through the heart

I search for your footprints

Leaving behind the eternal light on steady wings

To you, eternal love will…

(translation from ost. 07-Ghost - Raggs Requiem)

"Master…"

Someone or some being's voice from behind him made him stop his word of parting with his birth world.

"Hmmm… It's not like you to stop my requiem to part with the world, though it is just my first time to pass to another dimension." The boy, or rather the being, said without looking to the other.

"You talk like you are already as old as I am."

"Indeed, but I am not emotionless like you. I still have my emotions, though I don't really use them anymore." He spoke with certainty, but with a soft voice, accompanied by the sound of the wind, and waves of water which hit cliffs with power no one in the world could attain. "Then, what can I do for you this time?"

"It's not your job to serve me, Master, it's my job to serve you. The preparation is complete. You can leave this decayed dimension and go to the next dimension. It's your first time to travel to another dimension, but it must be done. This dimension, your world, is already broken, just waiting for the time to crumble to nothingness."

"You know the one that maintains this world is me, my being here, but that too doesn't have any meaning because all of mine that is precious is already dead, and if not dead they had betrayed me. It's such a good feeling to take revenge on the one who wronged you. I'm not dark, but I'm not light either. There is no one that is just dark or just light. All beings in this world are grey, in the between. No one can just do good deeds, and no one can do all of sins in the world. All in the world must have the balance, like death and life, but it seems I'm a complication." He rambled without giving a damn about his companion, who was already used to his Master ramblings.

"Master, I already know your view of the beings in this world like the back of my hand. You ramble about it every time we meet. Please, just let us continue with your travel to the other dimension."

The one called Master, at last, turned over and confronted his companion with a frown and a little pout, "If you say I'm your Master, then why do you talk to me like that?"

The companion sighed. "Fine… fine… You always confront my previous statement with the same statement like that every time," said the companion with the same voice: cold and flat. "Ehm… It's been thousands of years since you became my Master, and this birthplace of yours finally comes to an end, and you, as my Master, can't die, so you must jump to the other dimension that still active. It's true that I will send you through both place and time, so there is a chance that you will go back to the past but in the other dimension with completely different reality. But time or not, you can't go back to the dimension that was already destroyed."

"In other words, I can't come back to this dimension even if I jump to a previous time. I understand it perfectly. Then, what will I be in the dimension you send me over?"

"Hmmm… you will still hold all your abilities, power, knowledge, memories, and when the time comes, I will contact you and give you others such as your books and your wealth from this world."

"Then I can't contact you before the time comes?"

"Yes. You could only maintain the things that come from yourself, that's why you can't bring your precious books and wealth. Even though I know that you don't care about your wealth, you must accept it when I bring it to you. Maybe it can be used when the time comes. And it's true that you can't contact me, but you will always know when my presence is around you. You are my Master, so I will protect you whenever I can, as long as it doesn't clash with what Fate writes about your life in that dimension."

"Fate writes about my life? I thought Fate couldn't do anything about my life anymore."

"You're right, but it only applies when you're in this dimension since you became my Master. But now, you are going to a different dimension as a newborn baby, which means you will be a new being in that world, though you are still my Master, always."

"Hmmm… So, Fate has another go about my life. Hopefully, I have a peaceful life in that dimension. Ok… I understand all of it. I am ready to go." The Master then turned to the sea.

"And Master…" Started the companion. The Master just looked to the companion from his shoulder with a questioning look in his eyes. "I have a gift waiting for you in the other dimension, one that you want more than anything in whole world, one that you can get if your friends and your supposed family from this world don't do anything foolish such as betray you, something which you can't get from this dimension."

The Master heard the companion's explanation and widened his eyes. But before the Master could answer or say anything back, the companion pushed the Master off the cliff. The companion just waved his hand with a flat expression as the Master fell from the cliff and headed into the harsh waves.

"Goodbye Master. Let us meet again when you get what you didn't get in this dimension."

* * *

"Death." A voice called a being who stood on the seashore.

"Life, what are you doing here? This dimension will crumble in a minute." The being, Death, answered the voice without turning.

"I wanted to see the Master of Death's first existence for the last time."

"There is just a body here. The Master has already descended to the other dimension."

"I know, I can feel it. After all, your Master is a part of my Master, there is no Death if there is no Life. He is not just another being, he is special. And when the time comes, he will be joined with his half, just like Life and Death, two sides of the same coin." Life answered Death and smiled softly to the being in front of her that was carrying the first, and the last, Master of Death's first body. "Such a beautiful child that had the worst life ever. I want to do something but I can't interfere with Fate. I hope he can have a beautiful life in the other dimension, from now on and in the child's future." Said Life while looking at the body in Death's arm.

"Yes, I hope for that too. To my Master, I hope he can have a happy life from now on." Whispered Death while also looking at the body. "Your life here, in this dimension, has already come to the end Master. Your life as Harry Potter is over, although you carry your memories with you in this dimension to the next dimension. I hope with all my frozen heart that you can move forward and be happy."

And as Death finished his words, Death and Life together vanished into thin air and left the sacred dimension that had already crumbled because of the human foolishness.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	2. Mine

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **II**

 **Mine**

I don't know how long I sleep, all I know is that I am somewhere that radiates warmth and love. There is someone beside me, with me, intertwined with me. I don't understand anything that's happening here, yet I do understand something beyond here. What I am now, I think I am something beyond this, but there is a block that prevents me from looking at it. Occasionally, I feel something stir, and I know that I am not alone. It feels great. I don't know why it feels great, but I do know I don't want to part with the being beside me.

And after some time, I don't even know how much time I spent in that warm and loving place, I see light for the first time, but not really the first time, I think. The second thing that I see is a woman that holds me with love and looks at me with so much warmth in her eyes and the being that I knew was beside me is now in front of me, wailing like another newborn baby that comes to this sinful world.

* * *

"Look… Look… Haruka, we have such beautiful babies. They have our hair color, but Yuuki has straight hair like you, and Haruki has wavy hair like me, though it seems Haruki's hair is really untamable."

The one called Haruka just chuckled seeing his wife's excitement to their newborn babies. "It seems so, but are you already well Juuri? After all, you just finished giving birth to the twins."

"I'm well, but for now, can you bathe the twins? If I can, I'd like another hour of rest, then we can show Kaname his new brother and sister." Juuri exclaimed with excitement practically bubbling around her.

"Yes… Yes… If it's all that I can." Haruka then walked to the bed his wife occupied and gently took the babies from his wife. "Please rest for now Juuri." He then left to the bathroom and Juuri succumbed to the realm of dreams.

* * *

"I'm home," said a boy around five years old after he opened the door of his family mansion.

"Welcome home, Kaname. How was your day with Ichijou's Heir?" Haruka welcomed Kaname with a soft smile from the inside of the family room.

"Hmm… It was good. Today we just played with each other, without a guard or a senate member," answered Kaname with a soft smile on his face.

"It's good to know that you enjoyed your day."

"Yes, Father. And it seems we have new additions to our family," Kaname said with a soft smile, but this time also with something that can't be described in his eyes, like guilt but not fully guilt, "Is mother alright?"

"Yes, she is alright. It's been two hours since your brother and sister were born and your mother is already back to health. She is with the twins in the family room." With that, Haruka went back to the family room followed by Kaname.

* * *

As soon as I entered the mansion, I immediately felt the presence of two new souls at home. At that moment, I knew that my siblings were born, but can I really call them my siblings? that was the question. I, who stole the life of their true older brother. After I entered, Father, or should I call him Haruka, greeted me with so much warmth and love that I'd had forgotten a long time ago and recently got back precisely two years ago, when mother and father, Juuri and Haruka, called me their child. I don't know if they know who I am or not, but they accepted and treated me like I'm their true child, so I act like their child, but it seems like I've started to enjoy my role and love them as if they really are my parents. Sometimes I wish that I was really their child. I know that I could truly consider them my true parents if I didn't have the cursed memories that haunt my life all the time.

After the pleasantries about my day in the outside world, Haruka and I headed to the family room where he told me Juuri and my supposed siblings are. Seconds after I entered the family room, I got weird feelings of warmth, calmness, and fullness that I couldn't describe.

"Kaname, welcome home." I heard the voice of Juuri disturb my train of thoughts.

"I'm home mother. How are you doing? How are the babies? Twins, right? What're the genders?" I don't know where the feeling from, but I do know that it's not like me to talk like some excited kid.

Mother, Juuri, just smiled in my direction with two bundles in her arms, "Well… Well… I don't know why you are so excited with your new siblings Kaname, but I'm happy that you are as excited as us about the babies. To answer your question, I'm alright. Let's see… Please come here Kaname, don't you want to see your new brother and sister?"

"Eh… It… It's… alright?" I asked with slightly concealed concern.

"Of course it's alright. See, they are beautiful you know."

With that, I approached the sofa Juuri occupied. As soon as I was in front of her, she gave me a bundle swaddled in a dark brown blanket. I took it carefully, then looked to the face of a baby girl with pale skin, dark brown hair, and a cute face, but with the fierceness of Juuri and the other member of the Kuran family. After a minute or so, the baby opened her eyes and stared at me with familiar brown eyes, again with the resemblance of Juuri's.

I offered her a small smile. Inside me, I'm happy that I have a family, a sister, someone I can protect with all my being. She will be beautiful, I'm sure of it, and maybe I could make her my fiancé, but as soon as I thought about it, there was a weird feeling, an ill feeling like it was not right hit me hard, and I just stared at those big beautiful brown eyes confused. "She's beautiful. She's like you Mother, in appearance at least. What is her name?" I asked, not wanting to think about the weird feeling for now.

"It's Yuuki. Of course she's beautiful like me, she's my daughter after all." Juuri answered softly but also smugly.

I just stared at her, then to the new named Yuuki. It took a few minutes before Haruka's face entered my line of view. I stared at him, but he just smiled and took Yuuki from me.

"What's this Kaname? You want to make her your fiancé?" Haruka with his strange sense of humor joked before settled beside his wife.

"Ah… No…" I answered with so much confusion.

And Juuri just smiled at me with a smile that practically screamed that she knows something I didn't know. "And this one is the youngest Kuran, Haruki Kuran." She said then gave me the other bundle with the emerald green blanket. And of course like Yuuki, I also took it carefully.

The second after I accepted the bundle, Haruki opened his eyes and stared at me with startling green eyes, and in that second also, I felt the weird feeling I get the seconds I entered the mansion not an hour ago. Almost instantly, I could feel the bond created between us. I felt connected and completed, there is no word I can use to describe this beautiful feeling I never know before, and before I know it, I said "Mine" out loud and then I hugged the bundle almost with desperateness. I didn't care about anything anymore, I just know that from that point, my whole world is Haruki, and also Yuuki, because I have an obligation to protect my sister. Distantly, I know that my parents called me to explain what the meaning of my word, but really, I didn't care anymore.

I don't know how long I just hugged Haruki and silenced the outside world, but I came about from my mind, my private world, when something caressed my cheek. I went straight back to the real world and follow the something that caress my cheek, and I was dealing with a little face that radiated an aura of happiness, with eyes that literally sparkled and a cheerful giggle that you couldn't believe it came from a baby just a few hours old.

"Haruka, did you see it!? He already giggled, oh my goodness, it seems I gave birth to a genius baby!" Exclaimed Juuri. That immediately give me back my control, and I just smiled a true smile that radiated happiness for the first time since I was born a long long time ago.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	3. Family

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **III**

 **Family**

Haruki's POV

'I have a family', that was the first thing that came to the front of my mind while in the same time I think it's weird that I can think. Usually, a baby, much less a day-old baby, couldn't think like that, and then I don't even know how I know that I'm a baby, but I can say that I don't care. The feeling of having a family is good, it's like I have never had a family that loved me unconditionally before. Then again, I don't know where the hell that thought come from.

Hours after my birth into this world, I think I know a bit of the answer to the question of my thought. It seems this is my second life, or not? But for now, I know that this is the continuation of my previous life. Maybe… I must feel content for now because I think that my memories or whatever will surface with the time seeing that I got a bit of the memories even though it has just been a day. For now, I will be basking in the love of the ones that I know I will treasure all my live.

'It's perfect,' or at least that's what I thought until I felt a presence that made me feel complete. I was confused. I thought that all the members of my new family were here, but there was a new presence that entered the house, a presence so much like all my family, but felt ancient. My thought was interrupted when the overwhelming presence entered the room where I, my sister, my mother and father occupied. They, Mother, Father, and the new presence talked a bit before Mother introduced us. First, my sister was given to him and a few minutes later, I was given to him and he took me with so much care. In the seconds that followed, I decided to open my eyes and what met me was something I didn't really expect. In front of me was a face, a handsome face that clearly belonged to a kid, that was usual, but his eyes, a beautiful deep dark brown that almost felt like they were sucking my soul to him, clearly displaying an ancient knowledge, wisdom, tiredness, and loneliness. I don't know why but it hurts to see those beautiful eyes, lost and lonely, but before I can continue my thought, he hugged me and said 'Mine.' I was stuck like that for a few seconds before I raised my hands and touched his cheek, and when I confronted with those beautiful eyes again, I saw a life in them. I squealed and giggled. For some reason, I am happy to know those eyes don't emit loneliness anymore.

And that was the start of my new life with a simple but happy family. With Mother, Father, Sister, and apparently, Brother. I thought this was going to be a peaceful world where I could pass my life with happiness and other feelings that I never knew from my previous life, or rather that is what I thought and hoped, and that was what was happening for a while. But all of it destroyed in pieces when that night with its nightmare decided to give us a visit.

* * *

Kaname's POV

The life of Kuran family after the births of the twins was filled with happiness. I was subconsciously drowned in a life of peace and happiness. I gave my attention to my siblings in equal amounts, because although Haruki is my mate, he is too young to know what a mate is. We share, we play, we bond, we teach each other, and other things that could fill the family time. The twin grew so fast that I didn't realize when almost five years already passed. There was so much happiness, that I didn't care about anything, although there was an obligation to that damnable Vampire's Senate as Kuran's Heir.

The only blind spot of this happiness was the isolation of Yuuki and Haruki in the Kuran mansion's basement. Mother and Father said they didn't want the council to know about the existence of the pureblood children so they won't become a tool to the senate. I knew that was probably the best plan, to isolate the twins from outside world, but I couldn't say that I was happy with the plan. That was when I swore that I would create a world that the twins could happily run around in the outside world without fear and guards always in their face.

Still, I thought that I would enjoy this life a bit longer, then I would create that world slowly, but that plan crushed into pieces by none other than the supposed 'caring' uncle, the one that I can't deny and destroy even though I'm the strongest of the vampires, because he held the important pieces of why my existence woke up to live in this time.

* * *

Yuuki's POV

All that I could remember was living in the basement with my brother It was a happy live and I didn't understand why someone must go to the outside to live. Haruki and I could live perfectly alright just here with Mother, Father, and Kaname Nii-sama.

Haruki, my beautiful baby brother, though he will throw a tantrum if he knew I called him beautiful, is a perfect little brother, I didn't really care if Haruki and I were just only a few minutes apart when born to this world. He is my world and my instinct told me to protect him, but there were times he insisted that he was the one who will protect me. I think that is the benefit for twins, to protect each other, but there is also Kaname Nii-sama that will always protect us.

For someone my age, I was perfectly confident to tell the world that I was smart. Not as smart as Kaname Nii-sama and Haruki because they are both crazy bookworms, Haruki tenfold more than Kaname Nii-sama. He could read a book like people lost in the desert for a week without water and then found it in the brink of death. Despite that, we still played together, read together, shared with each other, and all the activities there were that Haruki and I could do together. The reason I was confident with my intelligent was because I knew something was going on between Kaname Nii-sama and Haruki, although I still didn't know what. Surprisingly, Haruki didn't know about it or just ignored it. He really didn't care about anything except family and knowledge.

There were also times when somethings that happened in my dreams then happened in the reality. This ability started when I was three years old. I didn't care about it because all my dreams were just about daily life, a happy dream, a happy life, but one day, I dreamt about something that I could tell was not about something cheerful and happy. That was the first time I told my family about my dreams.

That day was like any other day, although I was uneasy about my dream from before. Kaname Nii-sama was coming back from his little trip, so we sat in the family room in the basement. Father and Mother talked to me like always, and Haruki leaned to me from beside me with his overly large tome. After not too long of a wait, Kaname Nii-sama arrived and we talked about his trip. Haruki sometimes said a word or two without his eyes leaving the tome. Then, like always, Kaname Nii-sama asked Father about our isolation in the basement because I said something childish, but what can I say? I'm a kid.

"I saw something, in my dream." I began, and all attention turned to me, "There is someone with different eyes. He gave me a bad feeling." With those sentences, all but Haruki and I shared a quick glance before finally talking about something else.

That's right. That night was the beginning of our nightmare and our separation, not only with family but also with the precious memory of all my treasure.

* * *

Haruki's POV

When I heard for the first time my sister speaking about her dream, I can say that I almost had a heart attack, though it's impossible considering I'm a vampire. 'She's a seer', I thought and inwardly panicked. I have really bad feeling about seers, though I don't know why. I just know that's a fact. Speaking about it, it seems I haven't gotten my memories as smoothly as I thought before. I just got a piece here and there, but never a full memory about something, like bad memories with seer but I don't know the reason. Sometimes it frustrated me, but sometimes I really didn't care because I was happy. Yes, I was happy, at least until Yuuki told us about her dream. That was the downfall of everything I know and I treasure.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	4. Vampire and Human

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **IV  
**

 **Vampire and Human**

Haruki's POV

'It's annoying', I thought. What is wrong with human girls? Squeal here, squeal there, Kya… kya… kya... like something that doesn't have any thoughts or manners. Really, eventually I will have a hearing disorder.

"Haruki! Don't just lean against the wall like there is nothing wrong with this situation." Came the voice of my dear sister that was trying to block the monster called girls from the dorm path with so much struggle that it seemed pathetic.

I just sighed, stood straight, walked to the middle of the dorm gate door, and then smiled. Immediately all the shouting and its kind stopped. "It's not right, you know, to shout here and there. That's not ladylike. Do you want the Night Class to hate you because you don't have any manners?" I asked the students with false caring and a smile in place, a fake smile that is.

"Yes, Haruki-sama! We're sorry for our behavior." Came the chorus replay, and not one minute later, all the students were out of the dorm's path.

"There…." I said to my sister. Before she could reply, I continued my words. "It's finished, don't disturb me again." I walked back to the wall where I previously leaned against, then shut my eyes and crossed my arm in front of my chest.

It's been ten years since I remembered all of my past memories, from my life as Harry Potter, the betrayal of my supposed friends and surrogate family, the restoration of Dark Lord's soul so he can think straight and change the world for the better, and also my life as Master of Death since 'Harry Potter's' 15th birthday when I claimed all my possessions including the Hallows because the of my Peverell heritage. The worst about my returned memories were because the memories returned when all my memories till age five in this world were whipped clear. A nightmare that is, because when I couldn't do anything because of the headache caused by my returned memories, a rogue vampire attacked us, not only me but also Yuuki which at that time I didn't know a thing about her, in the middle of snowstorm. And when I thought we are going to die, came the knight in shining armor, Kaname Kuran.

Then, five years ago, finally I get my memories from this world. And honestly, it shocked the hell out of me. That day, I caught a cold, the worst cold I had ever gotten, and in the night of that day I was visited by Kaname Kuran.

 _"Huh… Kuran-san. What can I do for you?" I asked him breathlessly from my position, wrapped in the blanket around me in the bed._

 _"It seems you have gotten the worst cold ever Haruki. Are you all right?" He asked me without answering my question while his hand touched my forehead._

 _"I'm all right." I answered with just a half-consciousness, "What are you doing here Kuran-san? And where are Kurosu-san and Yuuki?"_

 _"They are going outside to buy your medicine. Accidentally, I'm here today, so they asked me to take care of you for a while," he replied with ease but there was something strange in his voice._

 _"It's all right. You don't have to, Kuran-san." And with that, I lost consciousness._

 _The next day, I woke with surprise because there were some memories that didn't match up, and for the next two hours, I patched everything together and came to the conclusion that explained the gap in my lost memories._

 _"Nii-sama…" I said and touched my forehead that had been touched by his hand._

That day was when I finally remembered everything, from my past life till my treasure of a family in this world. A family that was destroyed with a sacrifice again. 'Hhhhh…. it seems that Fate really likes to play with my life,' I thought with a deep sigh. But it's not that bad because I still have Kaname Nii-sama and Yuuki Nee-sama, for now that's all I can get and I will protect them with my life. I don't really care how, but I will. I won't lose my family again. Though for now, Yuuki doesn't have her memories because of the seal Mother created in Yuuki and my mind with her vampire abilities and her sacrifice of life. Kaname thinks that there's no way we could break the seal. Maybe that's true for Yuuki, but for me, who has already lived thousand years and has a barrier to protect my mind and also my status as Master of Death, there's no way I can't break that seal, though I admit I spent ten years to discover it.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard the door open, then the scream of crazy female students filled the yard connecting the Moon Dorm to the school ground. I finally focused my mind when I saw Yuuki being pushed by the students and almost fall to the ground if not for Kaname Kuran coming to save the day. Honestly, I don't understand why I am so pissed if I see Nii-sama in the crowd with humans and vampires alike crowding Kaname Nii-sama like a bee to a sweet flower. Not long afterward, the other twins, Zero Kiriyu and Ichiru Kiriyu came, and like any other barbaric Hunter, Zero snatched Kaname's hand. And like always, Ichiru became the person in between. I pity Ichiru sometimes. With one look at the other female student behind Yuuki, I sighed, straightened my body, and walked to the spot where Yuuki and the others occupied.

"Where's Haruki?" That was the first sentence I heard when I got within hearing range of them. After the question, there's no answer, but Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru looked past Kaname's shoulder to where I was coming.

Kaname turned around when I was just two feet from him. "Kuran-san, you're going to be late if you don't go to class now," I said in a flat tone.

But it seems that Nii-sama was not affected by my tone and just looked at me with warmth, but there was something in his eyes that screamed of hurt and loneliness. "Haruki, are you well this day?"

"I'm good Kuran-san, and-" Before I finished my words, Kaname interrupted me.

"Yes, Haruki. I know that I'm going to be late. Well then…" and with that, he walked away with his friends, or minions… or pawns… I don't really know, to the school building.

"Like always, your clumsiness doesn't know a limit, Yuuki," I said calmly to Yuuki. Meanwhile, Zero gave away his temper to the students that didn't have any sin except being fan girls and boys.

"And then, what are you really doing Yuuki? You're a guardian. Your job is to protect the students from the beast, not flirt with said beast." Zero said after all the students ran away from him.

"I know that you stupid Zero. You're the one who was late, you don't have the right to scold me."

And then the bickering between Zero and Yuuki occurred like usual.

"And you…" Said Zero, suddenly directing his gaze, or glare, at me, "What are you doing? Like brother like sister, you two are the same." When he finished, no doubt only the beginning of his scolding, I directed my piercing gaze at him and he suddenly snapped his mouth shut before he could continue to scold me, then he looked away from me and just walked away to Headmaster's office to report. Yuuki then followed him. I also followed them, then without question or order, Ichiru stepped beside me.

"As expected, the one who Zero afraid of is you, Haruki. I still don't understand why, though." Ichiru started our conversation.

"I don't really know either. Maybe because my eye color isn't common and I have such a piercing gaze." I replied with a vague answer.

"I think that isn't the only reason. There's more about you Haruki. More sinister, more frightening, although that kind of feeling from you just going to surface when you're mad or in a bad mood."

"Hmmm… what about you? Aren't you afraid of me too Ichiru?" I asked carefully because usually Ichiru just shrugged and walked away when I asked him about this particular topic.

"Nope." He surprisingly answered, "I respect you Haruki, and I will follow you wherever you go because you're my savior, the one who gave me life and time to live with Zero." After that answer, he ran up and stopped beside his brother and Yuuki on the other side of Zero. I just looked at them and thought about Ichiru's answer. I didn't really think that my help eight years ago to him would have given me his loyalty that deep.

 _"Kurosu-san, where are we going?" I asked mine and Yuuki's guardian when he invited us to tag along with him._

 _He, Kaien Kurosu, just smiled at me and continued our journey to elsewhere. On the other side, Yuuki, my twin sister, just talked about something useless with Kurosu-san. After another half an hour, we've arrived at a house, not too big and not too small. An ideal house from the look of it._

 _"Kaien, you came. It has been so long since you visited us." A woman greeted us casually._

 _And then conversation occurred. I was silent throughout it and just looked around. When I was snapped from my thoughts, there was a couple in front of us and it seemed they were going to introduce us to their own pair of twins. After a few seconds, the pair of twins came and we're introduced to one another. Meanwhile, I observed the twins in front of me. One looked healthy, the other look sickly, and it seemed they were too much connected. They have same violet eyes and silver gray hair, the two are equally handsome. One look and you know that they are identical twins. After another few minutes, they told us, Yuuki and me and the newly introduced Zero and Ichiru, to play in the backyard._

 _While we were there, I grabbed Ichiru's wrist and dragged him to the other side of backyard from the side Yuuki and Zero were heading._

 _"What are you doing?" Ichiru asked me with a harsh tone._

 _I just faced Ichiru, grabbed his hand with my hand, left hand with the other right hand, and right hand with the other left hand, and then fed him with my magic, healing magic and raw magic to strengthen his body and to fill him with power that was absent from his body. After fifteen minutes, I stopped feeding him and let go of his hand._

 _"How are you feeling now?" I asked him calmly. Surprisingly, or not, he just stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you still there?" I tried again._

 _"Oh…Uh…" He tried, "What are you doing?" he asked me that question again, but now with something like awe, excitement, and also confusion._

 _"Just tell me, how are you feeling?"_

 _"It's amazing. I feel hundred times better." He beamed at me with too much excitement for my liking._

 _I just smiled a soft smile, "I fed you my power. It has something that can heal anything, and for your case, I can also strengthen your body. We will do it again next week, and every week for another three years at least, only if it's all right with you."_

 _"Of course, if after just one try I feel like this, maybe after more I could do some training with Zero. I really don't like it when I can't accompany Zero and I'm just sitting by myself in our room." Ichiru practically blabbered, but then he looked at Haruki with concern, "But is it all right with you? I can feel it you know, it's not a small amount of power, I can say that it is a lot of power you gave me."_

 _"It's all right," I said with a soft smile and sincerity dripping in my words._

 _"But… why?"_

 _"I just like it to see you two that close. Your bond with your brother isn't a simple one. If you hurt, your brother will know it. Just promise me one thing, don't betray your family, especially your brother, and then you two will be all right."_

And then three years passed with Ichiru and I meeting once a week. Sometimes Yuuki would tag along and we played together after my and Ichiru's meeting. Zero eventually knew what we were doing and just asked us to be careful, but he expressed his gratitude many times after that. After our session finished, Ichiru's condition was just like another kid in his age's condition. He also followed his brother in training after that, but that too was scattered because of one vampire on that cursed night.

'Hhhh... What has happened to this world?' I thought that over so many times that I lost count. It seems that is what the Fate created, and it is our destiny.

* * *

"Thank you for your patrol today. Good work and don't forget your patrol after this meeting," said Kurosu-san, our guardian, and also Headmaster of Cross Academy.

"Honestly…" Zero started, "Why should we guard a bunch of female students that went Kya here Kya there and a pack of beasts? We have so much better things to do."

"Your protest won't be listened by Kurosu-san, Zero. I'm pretty sure we go through this every night. And I'm surprised you still push your argument every day when you know that Kurosu-san won't listen no matter what." I answer with almost the same sentences each night. And then again, the next argument will come from Headmaster, like always.

"Haruki, why did you always call me Kurosu-san? We're parent and child, call me father." Exclaimed the Headmaster with his bubbly voice that irritates me so much I want to just curse him to the deepest hell.

Then right at that second, I decide for the first time that I'm going to answer that question. "Kurosu is not my name," I replied curtly.

And with that answer, Headmaster changed his manner to one more serious, "Then you remember?"

"No," I said softly, "I just know that it's not my name." Then the atmosphere became solemn.

Like always, but this time not from Zero's protest, Yuuki saved the world. "Father! Don't worry, I believe your dream! We can get along well with vampires and your dream will come true." She exclaimed excitedly, but for me, it's obvious that there was fakeness in that voice.

And like always once more, Kurosu-san beamed to his precious daughter and chit chatted about his dream to unite human and vampire. Like father, like daughter.

"Don't you understand? They are just beasts! They won't and can't get along with humans. The vampires will annihilate the students here sooner or later." Zero started.

"Kaname-senpai isn't going to allow that," Yuuki said, "Kaname-senpai isn't like that, he will not." Persistent and hardhead like always.

"Tch…" And just like that, Zero exited the room, either go to patrol or to go somewhere to nap. And with that, Yuuki went to patrol through the window.

"His jealousy is very visible. Zero's feelings of jealousy were going through us like waves." Ichiru said after a minute or two.

"Don't be ridiculous Ichiru, you are not an Empath. There is no way you can tell from waves, though you get it 100% that Zero is jealous. It's like glaring to us." I said with a hint of amusement thick in my tone.

"Hhhh… You two, don't ridicule your brother and sister." Kurosu-san said.

"We're not." Ichiru and I answered at the same time, then exited Headmaster's office and went to our areas of patrol respectively.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	5. A Day's Love Requeim

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **V**

 **A Day's Love of Requiem**

Haruki's POV

St. Valentine's Day, a day where someone died to protect the one he loves, or at least that is the original story, but after all the times I have pondered it, whether in my previous life or in this life, where the hell did the tradition to give chocolate to someone you like come from? Honestly, and now, like previous years, the female students went ten times crazier than usual. It's just seven in the morning for goodness sake, and those crazy humans are already huddled in front of the gate of the Moon Dorm. I just sighed and continued to nap in my spot in the tree ten feet above the grounds directly between the school grounds and the moon dorm's gate. I could clearly see from the corner of my eye that my dear sister was reprimanding a student from above, standing proudly on the dorm wall's gate. Not long after that, there's someone, a student, bravely helping the other to toss her chocolate to the other side. 'Hmm… I really don't understand humans'.

I didn't care about them. There was going to be someone that would save her. I shut my eyes and just listened to what was happening with one ear. And with some temper tantrum from Zero, the grounds immediately empty of all sounds. I took my nap a bit longer then go to class, completely forget about meeting with headmaster before day class start.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Ichiru asked me when the bell rang and lunch came.

"I was taking a nap. Why?" I answered his question with side glance and then just continued my reading.

"Nothing. Just… it's not like you to miss a meeting about guardian's duty." He said then sat beside me.

I just hummed then stopped reading after I digested his word. "Oh… I totally forgot the meeting was this morning. Then, is there something interesting in the meeting?"

"Like always, Zero's protest about that and this, Yuuki gave the present like always, and planned to discipline the students."

"Hmmm…." Then I'm back to my reading and I saw that Ichiru ate his lunch. After some time near the end of lunch, I asked something that was probably one of the most avoided problems between Ichiru, Zero and me. "How's Zero?" I blurted.

Immediately Ichiru stopped, his chopsticks with rice halfway to his mouth, "He rejected me. He said he can get over with it, though we know perfectly well he can't. It's all thanks to you Haruki that Zero survives till this time. He still took your medicine, but he didn't take my offering."

"I'm perfectly sure that I already gave him a warning that my medicine can't function perfectly if he didn't take yours, or whoever who want to sacrifice a bit of life for him."

"He felt guilty to us. He knows that you heal me the first two years I gave him mine."

"He will snap sooner than I predicted, it seems." I murmured when the bell rang and Ichiru stood from the seat beside me.

* * *

It seems like headmaster did a great job this time of disciplining his students. What with that spectacular line of students behind something with each name of Night Class student. At least our job as guardians didn't have so much of a burden this time, just overseeing the event. Yuuki was like always, full of spirit, and the Kiriyu twin also did their job perfectly. It seems this time they have something that they have lacked all this time, something called teamwork.

The dorm's door opened and someone I'm sure was dubbed Idol, but his real name is Hanabusa Aido, gave a cheerful greeting and ran while shouting something like all chocolates are his. Ridiculous. Like always, beside Aido-san the other Night Class students didn't have that much enthusiasm. I don't mind much. That's what I thought before I saw that Nii-sama received the chocolate intended to him. Then I saw red, though I really don't know where that come from.

'What the hell they are doing?! And what the hell is Nii-sama doing?! I know that he has supported the friendship between humans and vampires, but he doesn't have to receive some strange and unfamiliar chocolate from strangers for goodness sake!' Then not long after that, Zero throws a chocolate to Kaname that obviously from Yuuki.

After that scene played, I frowned and looked at my chest because for a second it hurt. 'Huh, that's strange. There's some disturbing feeling coming from me. My chest is hurt when Nii-sama took Yuuki's chocolate and then abandoned the others to Seiren, but why?' Unconsciously I tilted my head. I don't know how long I thought about that because when I looked forward again, there were just a few students left, and Yuuki and Ichiru directed them back to the dorm. I frowned again, this time deeper because it seems Zero skipped his duty again. I didn't really like that I didn't know when he skipped it. I have a feeling about Zero, and that feeling is bad.

* * *

Kaname's POV

'There is no sign that Haruki is here.' I thought and then I frowned inwardly and looked at my surroundings. It seems headmaster did a great job about disciplined his students this time. And after I reprimand Hanabusa Aido, I walked straight with my thoughts in Haruki. After just some walking, a tiny voice called me, and it seemed I reached my line. After I took some chocolate and gave some speech, I walked away, but not a second later, Zero Kiriyu's voice came and I caught something that smelt like chocolate and Yuuki. 'Hmmm… It seems Yuuki had the courage to give me some chocolate at least'.

And after a quick thank you, I dumped the other chocolate, sans Yuuki's, to Seiren and walk again. Right before I sit in my throne like chair, I caught sight of Haruki sitting in one of the towers that the school has. 'What did he do there? It seems he is thinking about something.' I sit and proceed to just look and observe in his direction. And after a few moments passed, I began to worry because it seems he really was so deep in thought that he didn't even know that hours had passed. 'What is he thinking about? It seems whatever he's thinking, it's takes all of his attention from the world. Maybe I should approach him after class if he's still there.'

I focused my attention to the teacher, and not long after, a minute or so before the bells ring, we, as in I and my classmates, heard a very beautiful and sad melody that screamed of a requiem and loneliness.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Meanwhile in a deserted corridor, Zero sat with a ragged breath and an urge to do whatever to take the undesired desire.

"You just worry Haruki and Ichiru you know Zero," came a voice. A familiar voice that rarely sounded serious.

"I don't want to depend on them Headmaster. Since that night, they help with everything they got, Ichiru's sacrifice and Haruki's research. Haruki even more so than everyone combined who helped me. Maybe he knows that I know, but he really didn't tell me anything. Ichiru and I really have a huge debt to him." Zero rambled to distract him from his curse.

"Think about whatever Haruki tells you. You and Ichiru are twins. He knows whatever you feel." Advised the headmaster. After some time, the Headmaster gives Zero two vials. "From Haruki, he knows you don't want Ichiru's, and he hopes at least this potion can control you for some time. But he told me to tell you to not get addicted to it. You can become immune if you consume the red potion too much." With that the Headmaster took his leave just to let Zero think for once, not just for himself but also for his beloved brother.

"Haruki…" Said Zero softly, "You make too much effort for us, you're too kind hearted. I hope I can repay you someday." Just like that, he downed the potions with silent gratitude. In the distance he heard a sad melody and thinking that his gratitude makes it like a prayer.

* * *

Haruki's POV

It seems I fell too deep to my song, the last piece I send in my original dimension…, world…, whatever it is. Already I have played two pieces with my beautiful and beloved violin, a present from Kaname Nii-sama for my tenth birthday, a bit after that I remembered everything. 'Maybe one more piece before I retreat to my dorm and get some rest,' I mused. Too absorbed with my thought, I didn't feel another presence approach my self-proclaimed private tower.

"Haruki." That one call gave me a fright and make me jumped in fright.

Given that I'm standing on the edge of the tower, I'm not surprised that my footing is gone and I'm in the way of meeting with the ground. I feel my eyes widen in the second and then I shut my eyes firmly to prepare myself for the impact. One minute… two minutes… and then three… There's no impact and there's no sound of the wind. After that realization, then I feel my hand connect with another hand. Slowly, I open my eyes and see someone hand, prevent my free fall.

"Haruki, are you alright?" came a worried voice.

Then I realized that hand was Kaname's. "I… am… alright… Kuran-san." I answered with a slow responce.

I heard Kaname let out an audible sigh, and I feel that my body was lifted. I snapped from my dazed gaze and focused on Kaname who lifted me and put me in his lap. I was confused, why didn't he put me back on my own feet or put me to sit beside him, and I clearly display my confusion in my face that I pointed to Kaname.

Kaname just raised his eyebrow and chuckled lightly, "Why do you give me that look Haruki? It's been so long since we just sat together and enjoyed each other's presence."

"But we never do that Kuran-san, you and I were never that close." I pointed out to him, at least that fact was true after my mother sealed my memory.

Kaname just gave me a sad look that I, for whatever reason, hated. I hated it when he had that pitiful and lonely look in his eyes. He's supposed to be strong, a leader, so why did he give me that kind of look? He didn't answer and didn't have a will to answer, that much I know, then he just hugged me from behind firmly, as if he didn't want to part with me. For whatever reason, all his stance screamed possessive. Why did he have a possessive feeling for me? I don't understand anything about this!

"It seems you're in too deep of thought Haruki, you just stared to somewhere no one knows." He started, but it seemed it would end with nothing. "I don't know how I can enter your personal space, it seems you didn't really like me Haruki." He continued his speech with something that I thought of hurt in his voice.

Without thinking, I cupped his face with my hand and turned him to my face, "I don't understand why you hurt when I didn't like you Kuran-san. You're so much more, you have power, friends… or maybe minions?, you're handsome, intelligent, and you have the authority to lead people, or vampires in this case, to follow you. You are everything and you can be everything." I blabbed, something that usually never came from my mouth, and when I finished, I can tell that Kaname was shocked but also amused and my face a bit warm from embarrassment. That I, for once didn't have control over my mouth.

"Hmmm… I didn't know that you placed me on some pedestal Haruki, and here I thought you didn't care about me." He said with a hint of teasing.

"That's… not… true. It's just my opinion." I answered with a small voice, barely a whisper.

"Hmmm… Why don't you play me a song? For the first time, we could just sit here and enjoy each other's company."

"But I can't play in this position."

"You could sing me something then. Anything from you is very precious to me."

I gave him a confused look when he said that, but he just smiled and I just shrugged it off. Then I begin sing a song, a song of hope and promises.

* * *

Kaname's POV

When I searched for Haruki and found him in the tower that didn't have visitors except for him, he already finished two pieces of music. I could feel a power in his music that lulled us all, human and vampire alike, to a peaceful slumber. And here, it seemed he was thinking about something. Honestly, I didn't like that he is still here and not in his dorm to sleep. Maybe sometime later I could convince him to get a better rest.

A few moments later, I call him and to my surprise, he's surprised. It's unusual for him for not aware of the presence of the other, and to my horror, he was falling. Without a second thought, I ran full speed and grabbed him. Thank God that I get him in time. He says he's alright, maybe it's true, but for whatever reason I just see a confused feeling from him. And without further ado, I put him in my lap and hug him firmly. Here, I remember that he is mine. Mine to protect, mine to claim, mine to mate, all of him is mine. I'm sick of this drama which there is an important part where I can't get close to Haruki and Yuuki, of course Haruki especially. For the first time after mother's sacrifice, we can enjoy each other's presence and talk about something.

When I know that he is already at his limit, I request a song. His voice is like an angel's voice, too beautiful to be true. His voice, like his music, has so much power that can calm me, and lulls himself to slumber. Because that was the condition when he finished his singing, he leaned his back to my chest and began to breath evenly. I just smiled and held him a few moments. After that, I stood and carried Haruki bridal style. To my surprise and amusement, he began to cuddle to my chest. His rather tiny hand grabbed my school coat and he mumbled something. When his mumble became clear, I immediately stop my track and looked at the bundle in my arms.

Haruki began to stir again and mumbled, "Nii…-sama… Kaname… Nii-sama…." with contented sigh.

For a moment, I just stared at Haruki, and then I felt that my lips curled upwards and I smiled a genuine smile. I kissed Haruki's lips, and then said, "Good Night Haruki," and I start walking toward Haruki's dorm room.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	6. Vampire or Hunter

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **VI**

 **Vampire or Hunter**

Third Person's POV

A few days or rather a few weeks passed with nothing but the usual. Haruki with his bored but caring attitude, Yuuki with her clumsiness, Ichiru with his loyalty to Haruki and worry for his brother, and Zero with his always bad temperament. Night Class passed like always too, calm, peaceful, and their crazy fans. And for whatever reason, though just Ichiru realized it, Haruki tried his hardest to avoid Kaname Kuran. He just observed from somewhere when the change from Day Class to Night Class occurred. And Kaname just went with the flow because wherever Haruki was, he knew Haruki's presence even if not his exact position and left Haruki to arrange his mind.

And now, Kaname and Ruka Souen, who insisted on assisting Kaname, calmly walked to Headmaster's office when Day Class still took place. Fortunately, or not, the one that confronted them was Zero.

"Oh… It seems I get lucky sometimes. I've want to meet you Zero Kiriyu." Kaname stated calmly and easily.

Zero just stared at Kaname, a deep frown appearing on his face, and he just walked away from Kaname without a second glance.

"It's very rude to ignore someone that talks to you Zero." Said Kaname then followed Zero to wherever Zero wanted to go. "But it is as expected from some barbaric Hunter."

That statement got Zero's attention for he immediately stopped, but didn't turn around to face Kaname. "It seems I've gotten to your nerves. I just want to ask you, how are you feeling? Sooner or later you will snap and I can't let you go rampant and attack another." 'Especially Haruki and Yuuki,' he added silently in his mind.

Zero just clenched his jaw and formed his hand into a vicious fist, ready to strike if needed. "I…" Zero started but immediately was cut by a voice.

"Zero…" That familiar voice called with a cold hint in it, though when not only Zero but also Kaname and Ruka look at him, there, in the angelic face planted a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all.

* * *

Ruka Souen's POV

When I volunteered to assist Kuran-sama to Headmaster's office, I wondered why he wanted to go there while Day Class was occurring. I just accompanied him because I didn't have anything to do, couldn't go back to sleep, and Akatsuki was still sleeping. What can I do when my one and only entertainment, my mate Akatsuki, is still asleep and I am wide awake? So I just accompanied Kuran-sama to fill my time. I looked at my surroundings with distaste for the Day Class's students that look at us like that. Honestly, we are just like them, a being, but just a bit more beautiful than them.

Then the worst possible condition occurred. We met the blasted hunter, or at least a future generation of hunter that just frowned at us and didn't have even a bit of respect. But Kuran-sama still wants to have a conversation with him. In my mind, I cursed this situation and that blasted hunter. The last piece of Kuran-sama's words caught my interest. 'What condition that makes a 'mighty' hunter freeze like that?' I thought. But my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, an angelic voice that I'm pretty sure I've never heard before. Kuran-sama and I turn around in unison to witness a smile that so fake that it's creepy.

'Who?' I thought, but after some time, I remembered him as one of the guardians that never does his duty, or at least that's what I thought.

"Zero," That voice came again to call the hunter, "Why are you here? I thought that you had an additional lesson and a detention for sleeping in the class and coming late to class."

"I didn't have it today, just Yuuki."

He hummed and laughed, "Hahaha… Yuuki never changes." Then the one that has the soothing voice walked toward us. "Let's go before Yuuki finishes and our duty calls us."

"Where to?"

"To cures your disease… or curse? Whichever you prefer." He stated with a calm voice.

When he passed us, Kuran-sama and me, his wrist was caught by a hand that belonged to none other than our lord. I widened my eyes in surprise and immediately looked to Kuran-sama's face to read the meaning of his action.

"Haruki…" Kuran-sama called him, once he has spoken his name I remembered someone named that when we, Night Class's students, were briefed about the guardians. "How are you feeling today?" That question surprised me ten times.

He, Haruki, turned around and faced Kuran-sama with calmness in his face, "I am all right Kuran-san. Can you let go of my wrist? I have something to do with a brat who can't do anything right about something that related to his own health."

"Why are you avoiding me Haruki?" Kuran-sama asked again and completely disregarded Haruki's answer of his previous question.

From my position, I could see that Haruki's eyes widened slightly and he immediately ducked his head, 'Why?' I thought.

"I… I'm not… avoiding you, Kuran-san." He answered with a mere whisper. If we were not vampires, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have heard him.

The next thing I know after Haruki's answer is Kuran-sama tugging him harshly and hugging Haruki protectively. "Don't avoid me, please," Kuran-sama said in a whisper.

But before that touching scene could go further, Haruki was yanked from Kuran-sama's embrace harshly, too harshly, by that blasted Hunter. "What do you think you're doing Kuran?!" He stated viciously.

Before Kuran-sama could answer the rude question, I felt a foreign feeling, a feeling of pressure from unleashed power. When I focused my attention, I found that it's not from Kuran-sama as I was expecting, but coming from the one called Haruki. I widened my eyes instinctively, 'What's going on?! Why does this human have so much power? A very terrifying one at that! It's impossible!'

"Zero…" The voice called the Hunter again, "What do you think you're doing? It's rude to do something like that. Are you really a mindless barbarian hunter like I call you sometimes? I thought that you had more intelligence than that." He said with such calmness that frightened even me.

"I…" The Hunter tried, but after some time just looked away and walked away from us, we just watching him go to somewhere.

* * *

Haruki's POV

When I called Zero my bad feeling about him was already at its peak. Unfortunately, he was with someone that I tried to avoid. When I walked towards them, my wrist was caught by Kaname's hand. I knew that he had known where I was all the time, but I also know deep inside that he would corner me sooner or later to know why I'm avoiding him. Honestly, I didn't even know why I was avoiding him and why I didn't know how to face him. When he hugged me and whispered those words, I thought that my heart would explode because the beating inside was too loud.

Then I was yanked backward. One moment I could only feel confusion, and the next for whatever reason I see red. In that bit moment, I lost some control of my power because I was separated from Kaname's hug. When Zero went away, still with so much confusion I instinctively pulled my thought and power back and calmed myself, then faced Kaname and his acquaintance.

"I'm sorry about Zero's behavior and if I did something unnecessary."

"Haruki…" Kaname's said, his voice tinted with worry, concern, and suspicion from something that I suspect, but don't want to admit.

"Yes?" I replied with a confused voice.

Kaname then just closed his eyes and calmed himself, "No, nothing. Be careful Haruki."

"Then I will be on my way." Then I just shrugged it off, nodded in Ruka Souen's direction, and walked away.

The last thing I heard was Kaname order Souen-san to return to the dorm to prepare the Night Class, and he, Kaname, will face Headmaster alone.

* * *

'Where the hell is Zero?!' I mentally screamed. After I parted from Kaname and Ruka Souen, I immediately sought Zero, but then Guardian's Duty called and I went to my post hoping that Zero already there, but unfortunately, he wasn't. After the Night Class settled, I went to search for Zero again, but I just wasted my time. He really could hide when he didn't want someone to find him.

After hours searching for Zero, I was dead tired. It's true that I'm immortal, but my physical being is still that of a normal human. If it was just another day, I wouldn't care what happens with Zero, but today my feeling isn't good, a bad feeling, a feeling that tells me something will happen, and that something is bad. 'Hhhh…. If only I had Yuuki's power, maybe I could manipulate it to work as I please and I could know what's going to happen. I hope I'm not too late if that bad thing is going to happen.'

And then, in that second, I didn't know what moved me to go to the stairs in this corridor, but my feet just moved, first I walking, then running. When I got there, it felt like my heart stopped. In front of me, Zero licked Yuuki's neck, ready to pierce those sharp fangs into my beloved sister that I have vowed to protect with my life. I don't know what happened next, I just let my instinct take over my body.

I ran to where Zero and Yuuki were, pulled Yuuki's shoulder from Zero's grip and I didn't even care if I knew that Yuuki fell to the floor, without a doubt, painfully. In that moment, Zero's fangs pierced my neck through my school uniform. From behind, the faint sound of Yuuki's gasp thick with disbelieve and worry, but I could only focus my mind on the brat in front of me.

It was my first time feeding a vampire. Usually, I just gaze from the shadows when Ichiru feeds Zero. I could only widen my eyes because of the feeling. It hurt like the Cruciatus Curse, but not exactly like that either, it was more like all my essence was sucked from my body, forcefully, and there was a feeling of wrongness too. Why wrong? Is there something like a rule about feeding a vampire?

I was snapped back to reality when my ankles felt like jelly and Zero still didn't stop feeding. Why? It's already been long. With that, all rationality flew from my mind.

"Zero…. Zero… That's enough Zero…" I said calmly at first, but Zero still sucked my blood, and I began to panic,"Ze… ro… Zero… ZEROO!" with that scream, I could tell that Zero's mind was back to its place, but it seemed he still was gathering his mind because his fang still pierced my neck. Moments later, my ankle failed me and I surprisingly fell backward into Yuuki's waiting arm.

* * *

Kaname's POV

I can't believe it. I thought that if I talked to him to the point he would give me the answer without a fuss, but it seems it isn't the case. Here, after parting with Haruki hours ago, I stood in front of the Headmaster, with the Headmaster still reciting the history of vampire, specifically the pureblood. I really didn't need it, honestly.

"Headmaster, just give me the answer. When?"

The Headmaster gave me a look then sighed, "I don't know Kaname. Most likely he won't go there and stay in the Day Class."

"But…" I tried to protest.

"I know, but so far there is no problem, Ichiru, from their bond, gives the sacrifice, and Haruki works day and night to prevent him from becoming rogue. There is also Yuuki. My instinct tells me that Zero's and Yuuki's fates are related. Believe them Kaname, I know that…."

Before the Headmaster could finish his words, I slammed my hands on his desk and said, almost shouted, "You don't know anything about it! I will not rest until my mate is safe and sound! Give me…." But I never get the chance to complete the sentence because my instincts abruptly screamed alert and danger, then a scent of blood, a bit of a familiar scent of blood drifted to my nose. Unconsciously, I widened my eyes and said, "Wha…." without bothering to complete it.

"What's wrong Kaname?" Kaien asked me with a hint of curiousness and also worry because I think I made an outraged face. And just like that, I bolted from Headmaster's office.

'What's happening? This blood… Yuuki? No… It's Haruki!' My thought analyzed the condition and my feet ran as fast as I could to the source of the scent. It seems to take forever to get there.

But when I get there, at first I just stood in the corridor, looking at the crumpled body of Haruki that fell into the waiting arms of Yuuki.

"Haruki... Harukiiii…. Wake up Haruki! Haruki…" I heard Yuuki calling Haruki, each time more frantic. "Haruki, please wake up Haruki…" And now I could hear Yuuki's voice accompanied by sobbing.

I snapped from my mind and walked, surprisingly calmly. "You have already become a monster Zero Kiriyu? You sucked Haruki's blood till he lost consciousness. And here I thought you hate us." I said to him, calmly but with a razor in each of my words. I heard Yuuki calling my name softly, but my attention was immediately drawn back to Zero. When I got to Yuuki, Haruki, and Zero's place, I stood in between Zero and my siblings. "You deserve to die." And I raise my hand, ready to strike Zero.

Immediately after my last word, Yuuki shouted "Stop!" and stood in between Zero and me. I eyed her critically and I could see she was nervous and she swallowed her own saliva. "Please don't Kaname-senpai. Haruki will not allow it, not after all the help that Haruki did for Kiriyu's twin."

I narrowed my eyes and said coldly, "You know?"

"I just know that Haruki works day and night for Kiriyu's twin. I thought that the research is for Ichiru, but it seems I made a wrong assumption. And other than that, whatever it is, you can't kill him."

"Why?"

"I can't live if he is gone." With that sentence, both Zero Kiriyu and I widened our eyes, but I bet our understanding is different.

I searched for something from Yuuki, After all since that night 10 years ago, I haven't been able to see Yuuki act like the older sister she is and face me like a true pureblood, an equal. "Very well, but if he hurts Haruki, or even you, I will reconsider my choice." And with that, I spun around and carried Haruki in my arms, "I will take him with me." Then I walked away.

"Please take care of Haruki, Kaname-senpai. I will clear up this mess." That's the last thing I hear and also a bit of protest from Zero to Yuuki for letting me leave with her brother.

I turned around in the next corridor and saw that the Headmaster was waiting for us, "I'm sorry for this mess. I didn't think that Zero was that stubborn."

"Please clear up the situation, I will take Haruki with me."

"Alright."

* * *

Yuuki's POV

I could only gaze with horror when Zero pierced Haruki's neck with his fangs. Why does he have fangs? And from that question, my mind ran as fast as possible. The strange behavior of Ichiru, Zero, and even Haruki sometimes. The reason why Haruki works day and night without rest sometimes, even though I knew that Haruki's sessions with Ichiru had already finished long ago. And then all of the strange things that happen after Kiriyu's twin moved to our home after that night.

I'm not as stupid as everyone thought. How could I be stupid when my little brother literally a genius? And Haruki knows too. Sometimes we share what happens to us, or all of the things there are, but Haruki always avoids some subjects, like Kiriyu's twin and Kaname. After the incident that is happening in front of me, at least I know one piece of the puzzle is solved.

But all of those thoughts just happened in my mind, so far from reality that I just figured them out in autopilot mode, because on the surface all I could do was sit there on the hardwood floor, petrified, looking to my beloved brother that increasingly become unbalanced. Not long after that thought passed through my mind, Haruki staggered and slipped from Zero's grip and fangs. Instinctively I threw my arms to catch him, after that, I just looked at him and called him softly first and more frantic as time passed. He was so pale.

Then Kaname came and threatened Zero, and like him that night, this time I came to Zero's rescue like a knight in shining armor, but all of my actions were not just because of kind-heartedness, but because of the dream I get since my fifteenth birthday, that is my thread with Zero. That dream itself was so confusing at first, but after I thought about Haruki's power, why not the possibility that I have a power like Haruki? That's why I believe that dream.

"Why did you let Kuran take Haruki? He's injured for goodness sake, and you let a beast take him?" Zero almost shouted his protest to me.

I just side glanced at him and looked at his appearance, "Like you are one to talk." I said simply and he immediately froze.

Then he made a face, a forlorn face, and said with a voice that was barely there, "I'm sorry Yuuki, but I understand if you can't forgive me and hate and fear me now. I'm becoming something that I hate wholeheartedly. I honestly should take your brother's lecture to heart."

I just stared at him, long and piercing, "You know Zero, I'm not as ignorant as everyone believes, I know what Haruki did, I know what Haruki and Ichiru did, but unfortunately I don't know your condition. And even if it is true that you are thickheaded and can't listen to other people, I can't blame you. Haruki too won't let anyone, yourself included, to blame you. After all, his research and work are for you, please appreciate it. I don't blame you for this mistake, but we could avoid it if you just listen to Haruki." I lectured him for real this time.

He just stared wide eyed at me, together with his gaping mouth, I could think of this moment as funny if not for the serious problem. "I know, I'm sorry." Finally, he responded to me.

I just smiled a soft smile then grabbed his hand and guided him out of that place, "Then let's go home for tonight I think. With your condition, you can't stay in the dorm at least tonight. And then I can treat you because Kaname-senpai is already treating Haruki."

After the last sentences came out from my mouth, I could feel that Zero's grip in my hand tighten. "That's right, why did you trust Kuran to treat Haruki? Even if he won't harm Haruki and can protect Haruki from the other, why? I thought you liked Kuran."

"Hehe… even you can imagine a relationship? Much less a homosexual relationship." I teased him.

Surprisingly or not really, he just scowled at me, "Of course I know. I'm not some naïve child. And as a Hunter or future Hunter, I must know about vampires and I know that a vampire's mate is not always an opposite sex."

"Hmmm…. I honestly am a bit surprised about Kaname-senpai's action towards Haruki just now, I honestly didn't expect for him to display his affection to Haruki so clearly, and by the way, you must be blind if you didn't know about them, or at least in Kaname-senpai's part, on the other hand, Haruki really is clueless about something like this."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I tilted my head and stared at Zero cluelessly.

"Don't you like Kaname Kuran?" Zero asked me with a frown.

And Hearing his question, I snorted, "Honestly Zero, I just like Kaname-senpai like a brother, and before you ask why I always blush and shy in front of him, of course I am going to shy if faced to face with my Hero. After all, it is because of Kaname-senpai that Haruki and I are still alive." I answered his question softly and he just hummed as an answer. "And besides that, Kaname-senpai isn't my destined one, there is someone else," I confessed and side glanced at Zero who tensed because of my declaration. I just smiled a soft smile and gave a humming tone while we walk to our home beside the school.

* * *

Kaname's POV

"Haruki… Haruki…." I called softly to his ear.

After the incident, I brought Haruki to his favorite place, the tower. There I licked his wound clean and then just sat there pondering what happened just a few hours earlier and how it's going to affect my plan. And now, I walked to the Moon Dorm with Haruki stirring once in a while in my arms, and like the last time he clutched my coat too this time, but this time his grip is as strong as steel and his face scrunched. From what, I don't know.

As we entered the dormitory, there was no one there and I felt relieved. Maybe Ichijou gave an instruction to retire. Usually, they are still lingering in common room at this time. I didn't ponder it too long, I went straight to my room and then laid Haruki down comfortably and planned to take a shower, but before I could take a step, something grabbed my hand. Slowly I turned my head to see the source. There, Haruki rubbed his sleepy eyes with his free hand and the other hand gripped my hand.

"Where are you going Kaname Nii-sama?" He said softly but immediately gave me the shock of the day. I could only stare at Haruki in a frozen state because this was the first time he had called me that when he was conscious since the sealing of his memories. "Are you going to leave me Kaname Nii-sama? Are you going to abandon me like those ungrateful people Nii-sama?" Hearing his words, my mind came to a confused state and then, he looked at me and I could clearly see the pain in his beautiful emerald eyes and a tear begins to flow. "Don't leave me Nii-sama! Don't leave me alone in the darkness, I don't like it there. Nii-sama… Why didn't you answer me? Do you hate me now? Are you going to abandon me because I'm a burden? Kaname Nii-sama…. Please answer me…" He finished his speech and began to sob uncontrollably.

After he finished it, although I really wanted to know what the meaning of his babbling was, I just scooped him into my arms and just let him cry on my shoulder. Together we just sat on the bed and dove to our own minds.

A few moments passed and Haruki's cry was already decreasing, but still I just rocked him in the back. And a moment later again, I could hear his breathing even. Now, after he's asleep, I began to think clearly. What's happening with him? Who dares leave him? Who dares to abandon him? And where did the memories come from because it's clearly an experience, a sad and painful experience. I could only ponder it because I had a feeling I would never be given the answer, at least not in the short term.

And with that question and temporary reassurance, I drifted to the land of dreams with Haruki still wrapped securely in my arms.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	7. The Reunion with Death

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **VII**

 **The Reunion with Death**

Haruki's POV

After the night that I couldn't clearly remember, our days in Cross Academy were spent relatively in peace, but I had a feeling that this was just the peace before the storm coming, and not just a storm, but a long storm, something like a snowball that glides from the hill to the valley. When speaking of that night, Kaname acted strangely but at the same time also the same. Thinking about it always brought me back to that night.

 _I woke to an unfamiliar room that I had never seen and there was something that was preventing me from moving, at least the one I couldn't move was my body. When my consciousness come back to me fully, I blinked a few times and then turned my head around and met the face of my beloved brother just beside me and so close. Without thinking, or you could say that it was reflex, a blush came over my face and my body heat increased._

 _"Good morning Haruki, have you slept well?" He asked me gently and calmly with his eyes still closed._

 _"Ka… Kana…" But then I snapped my mouth shut when my brain started to work and I realized that I almost called him like I always call him in my mind and not the mask I wear in his presence. "Kuran-san…" I call him again, this time with the proper mask._

 _After I call him like always, he opened his eyes and a frown appeared on his forehead. Then he flipped my body like it was nothing and we faced each other. 'What does Kaname want? He stares at me like he wants to read me like an open book,' I thought suspiciously, but he just stared at me and then said something that made me freeze for a moment. "Haruki, do you want to talk about something to me?" he asked me calmly, but there was a hint of curiosity and worry._

 _This time after I unfroze myself, a frown appeared on my forehead. "No, Kuran-san. Why did you ask something so random and out of nowhere?"_

 _"Don't you remember anything about last night?" He asked me again._

 _This time I didn't answer and just stared at him while the gears in my brain worked furiously. Not long after, my eyes widened slightly in realization, "Zero… He…" but I couldn't finish my sentence. "Is Yuuki all right?" I asked instead._

 _"Yuuki is all right. Are you all right?" He then gently caressed my neck where Zero bit me._

 _"I think I'm alright now, but there was something strange about the bite, like Zero's bite was wrong or not in the right place, and it hurts, so much. Do you know something about that Kuran-san?."_

 _"Hmmm… when the times come, I will explain that feeling of wrongness to you Haruki, but if you are all right, then it's fine. After all, I can't just go kill Zero. There would be two people ready to kill me without a doubt."_

 _"Who? Ichiru and who? I don't think there's someone that protective of Zero."_

 _After that question fell from my mouth he just smiled and ruffled my hair. "You're too innocent Haruki, much too pure for anyone to deserve someone like you."_

 _"Why are you telling me this Kuran-san? And I'm not innocent, I'm already an adult." That said, it's true that in my first life I was an adult, but in this time, I'm just a teenager._

 _After that exclamation from me, he just laughed and hugged me protectively against his broad chest and I felt so small in his arms though I admit that I'm small, literally. "Yes… Yes… You're an adult Haruki."_

 _I could only pout at his tone of disbelief, though he didn't know that I pouted because I was secure in his arms and chest. It felt good, like all my existence was right in his large arms, protecting me from all the malicious of the world, and I feel myself smiling because of this beautiful feeling._

 _After some time, Kaname stopped laughing and just hugged me while I clutched his shirt. "Haruki… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that you had to experience that feeling last night. I can understand now if you're afraid of me. Though I'm a selfish person, I won't let you go, I won't abandon you, I will always be by your side till the time's end, so don't be afraid of me Haruki." He said with so much emotion that I was almost overwhelmed._

 _At the end of his speech, he loosened his hug and I could make some distance between his body and my body. When I look at his face, I was startled and confused to see a deep feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness there. It was so deep that I almost instantly believed him. "Why are you telling me this Kuran-san? Did I say something last night? You don't have to do something for me just because you pity me Kuran-san." I'm told him with barely contained hurt feelings._

 _He never answered my question, he just tightened his arms and I was back in his embrace, an embrace that gave me a feeling of being safe and secure like there was nothing that could harm me if I was with Kaname._

I knew that I was dreaming the same dream like always that night and that Kaname now knew about that nightmare, though he didn't know the truth of the dream, a nightmare that haunted me not only in that world but also here. A dream of hurt and betrayal, a dream of when I knew all of the lies and a dream where I released all of my feelings to become something that would never attached to some other being and thing. And because of that decision on my fifteenth birthday in my original world that until this time in the new world I still lack some feelings because I never gave my old body a chance to know some feelings, wonderful feelings that I would never know, or at least that is what I told myself, because in this moment I didn't know a thing about a destiny that was created by Fate for me in this world.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"It's good to be out of school grounds sometimes," Yuuki said with a huge smile and stretched her body carelessly.

"It's not like we have that much time, we're just here to buy something for the Headmaster. Let's get this over quickly and go back to the school." Zero said flatly.

After he finished his words, Yuuki turned around and pouted in Zero's direction. "Don't be like that Zero, you're no fun. Sometimes you should let your face and body refresh and let that face of a-warrior-ready-to-strike-an-enemy fall once in a while."

"You don't know anything. It's near dusk. There is no telling what will come out of nowhere."

Yuuki still pouted and then clung to Zero's arm like it was a normal thing to do. "Then let's get this over with and afterward we can go to the café and have some parfait. I've want that café's parfait since forever." And with that, Yuuki dragged Zero off to some direction leaving the two people that had since the beginning just watched the drama in silence.

"There's something strange about those two," Haruki said with a tilted head after some time when Zero and Yuuki were nowhere in sight.

Alongside Haruki, Ichiru gave a sigh and light chuckle. "Really? I think they've been like that for some time now Haruki. And before you ask, I would never tell you what's happening to those two. For now, I will guard your cute innocence till the time the one destined to you claim you and tell you about the beautiful world." Of adults, he added in his mind.

"What's the meaning of that?" Haruki asked with so much innocence that Ichiru practically withheld a laugh.

"Nah… Let's just do the shopping. Zero's right about doing this quickly. Who knows what's going to happen after the sun goes to sleep." He said instead and walked away from Haruki to the opposite direction of Zero and Yuuki. Haruki just pouted and followed Ichiru.

After some time, they bought the necessary things and afterward went to the café. There they meet an already satisfied Yuuki with a huge glass of parfait in front of her and a calm Zero with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"It seems we've already finished. Let's check the list one last time, though. It's not going to be pretty if we forget something." Ichiru started and begin to count and list the purchased goods.

"Then?" Zero questioned casually after some time had passed.

"We're short one item and you and I can buy it. Let's go." Ichiru answered, then stood and exited the café, Zero not long behind him.

"It seems it's just the two of us Haruki." Yuuki started with a fond smile on her face while watching her brother eat his cake.

"Hmmm… that's right." He responded to his beloved sister without looking up from his shortcake. "How are you this day Nee-sama?" He asks her.

"I'm fine, and honestly, I'm the one who should ask you that."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"What's so wrong about worrying about my baby brother?" Yuuki responded with a teasing smile.

Hearing what his sister called him made Haruki look at his sister with a deep frown and a slight pout. "Don't call me that Nee-sama. I'm not and never have been a baby."

"But Haruki, you're so small. You barely reach my height and there is also your small build."

"But my build is the same as you."

"That's why I call you my baby brother. Because we're almost the same," Yuuki said with a grin as if that response gave Haruki the answer he wanted.

Like always, their bickering about Haruki's build and height become heated with Haruki becoming more upset with each minute that passed and Yuuki with a big grin because once again she can tease her brother with that again.

"By the way, they sure take a long time. What are the two of them doing?" Yuuki said, abruptly changing the direction of the conversation.

Haruki just looked at his sister with a pout. "Don't just change the topic, Nee-sama."

But Yuuki clearly didn't give a damn about it. Instead, she responded with, "Let's pay the bill and bring the stuff to the café's entrance. We'll wait for them there." And just like that, they did what Yuuki suggested and not long after, they sat on the bench in front of the café.

But after some time, there was no sign that Kiriyu twins were going to appear. "Where are those two?" Haruki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should search for them… Hmmm… Yes, I'm going to search for them. Haruki, you wait here, all right?"

"What… But… I'm…" But Haruki's protest was silenced by Yuuki's hug.

"It's all right Haruki, I won't let anything happen to you again. For once, let me protect you." And just like that, Yuuki went off to some direction, leaving a stunned Haruki.

* * *

Haruki's POV

'It's good,' I thought, 'for someone to want to protect me. Me, the one who expected to protect the others.' There was a warm feeling lingering in my heart and without my consent, a smile appeared on my face. I begin to make a treasure box in my mind to remember this beautiful feeling. What was this feeling? I had never known this feeling in my previous life. A feeling of being loved? Whatever this was, it was good and I felt like I could just bask in this feeling in my mind and never go out to the painful reality again.

But before I knew it, my mind snapped back from my world to reality and I was forced to look at the darkening street in front of me. 'What the-? How much time has passed since Yuuki left me here?' I asked myself inside my mind. The street was dark, just some street lamps on and a few people hurrying to get home. I began to frantically look around and I saw no one I knew. Without much thought, my feet moved in autopilot to a dark alley.

I don't really remember, and maybe I was also not fully conscious because my feet just went to turn here, turn there, and turn every direction. I had lost count of how many times I had turned in the alleys that I was practically lost, but I felt like there was something waiting for me at the end of my journey. After many minutes passed and I went through many turns, I could see a big street in front of because the light was bright that I thought I went to a beautiful end, but what I saw when I stopped my feet at the end of the alley made my heart beat frantically and my mind stop thinking. I could only widen my eyes and I was petrified in the place, but it seems my instinct has its own mind because when I snapped back the next minute, I ran to Yuuki who defended herself with her staff that I thought didn't provide much protection from a rogue vampire that I could see clearly had already fallen to the lowest level badly.

What made my heart stop beating next was when the vampire raised his hand and readied to strike Yuuki who could only stand in place and widen her eyes. In this moment, there was no rationality that passed through me, my one thought is just to save Yuuki, save my family, don't let anyone take what is mine. With a distant cry of 'No' from my mouth, my mind came back to me and the vampire was all ready to strike Yuuki right above her heart. In reflex, I stepped in between Yuuki and the vampire, and before I knew it the vampire hand went through my chest just above my heart, and then I grabbed the vampire's hand from going further.

"Who are you who dares to disturb me from my prey?!" The vampire snarled to me with so much venom and strength that it took all my strength and will to prevent the vampire's hand to further crate a hole in my chest. "But it seems you could be my prey too. Your scent is as delicious as the lady behind you, if not better." The vampire continued this time with a cheshire grin that didn't calm me a bit.

I could feel my blood not only ooze from the hole in my chest, but also from my mouth. My mouth felt like I just swallowed iron powder, but it seemed my brain was already damaged because, in this second, I could feel my face stretch and make a grin myself. "Really? Then I must feel honored for someone to praise my scent that high, but I don't feel like feeding another vampire, at least not one as crazy and insane as you." I said just barely a whisper, but containing a bite that stunned the vampire for a second, before he snarled again and tried to lunge at me. Tried, because before the vampire could reach me, I raised my hand and face the palm of my hand to the vampire and whispered 'Bombarda', and in the next moment, there was just dust in front of me. In the next seconds, I fell backward with a hard thud in the stone street. In the distance, I could hear some voices reaching me and right in front of me from the mouth of the alley where I came from, I could see Kaname looking at me with pure horror on his face.

* * *

Yuuki's POV

'I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!' I screamed in my mind. I really didn't like this vulnerable feeling. Damn it… Why was it always Haruki? Why can't I protect him for once? He has already given me so much, couldn't I give him something in return? I hated my vulnerable state, I hated myself because I didn't have some amazing power, I hated it because I didn't see it in my dream, I hated everything about me! And now, I could only stare at his crumpled form in front of me, with his blood flowing like a river, steady but surely.

"Yuuki…" From the distance, I could hear Zero's voice calling and his step approaching us. When I felt a presence on my right and left sides, I could feel them become tense. "What… What the hell?!" Came Zero's choked voice.

On my right, I could feel Ichiru petrified in his place, "Ha… ru… ki…" Came Ichiru's voice this time with a clearly strangled tone. "What… What's happening? No, it's not the case, for now, we must bring him to the hospital soon, we can't just leave him like this." And with that, I could hear his steps approach Haruki, but before he could take five steps a shout came.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

* * *

Kaname's POV

When Headmaster called me, I had a strange feeling. When Headmaster told me that the two pairs of twins hadn't returned from their shopping, my heart started beating furiously. When I went to the town with Takuma Ichijou, I kept my face calm, but on the inside, there was a huge storm. When I spotted Haruki in front of a café, a relieved feeling washed over me temporarily. When I saw Haruki walk away to some dark alley, a frown came to my face and my heart started to beat ten times as furiously. When I followed Haruki silently, but also as fast as I could, I became frustrated because I still couldn't reach him. When I reached the end of the alley and saw Haruki lying on the cold hard stone street with Yuuki standing petrified on the street not far from him and Kiriyu's twin in the right and left side of Yuuki just as frozen, I thought that I could go on a rampage right at that moment, destroy everything in my sight, and I bet I wouldn't care at all. Then, a movement caught my vision and without a second thought, I shouted to the one that made the movement.

Calmly I walked to them and looked at them one by one before I walked to Haruki and lifted him and just like that I carried and embraced Haruki protectively in my arms. "I will hear the story when we're back in the Academy. Ichiru, I believe you can control Zero's outburst after this and deliver Yuuki safely to the Headmaster. I will treat Haruki the best I can." And just like that, I walked away and climbed into the car that without me knowing followed my trail from main-street.

"How is he?" Takuma Ichijou asked me right after the car took off. "There is so much blood. Is he going to be all right?"

"I can't tell you now, Takuma, I can only tell you that he is going to be all right, if not… maybe I should change him."

"Are you sure? It is you after all who adamant about let the two of them stay in the world of light."

I chose to keep quiet and just held Haruki close and looked straight at the street to the Academy. When we arrived, I left Takuma and went straight to my room and laid Haruki in my bed.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Hello, Master." A voice that was too familiar, but also hasn't been heard since long ago called.

"Well… hello there Death. Long times no see, it seems." Haruki responded calmly and then turned around to see a figure, a being that he could call his only family from the previous dimension. "At last we meet again."

"Yes. It seems not only in the previous dimension, but also here you like to meet trouble, but I thought that I would meet you much earlier than now."

Before he could stop it, Haruki pouted. "Well… I think I could make a peaceful life once in a while, but it seems that storms are going to come. This is just the beginning."

"You know, even if you can't die, please try to not take too much trouble into your hands."

"I know that Death, you don't have to remind me."

"Also, in this life, you can save someone from their fate. Honestly, you've already saved one life. When the time comes, you will know, and at the same time you won't know, you will just do it if you want to wave them. Additionally, you can see if one has reached their time to depart from the world."

"You can summarize it to, 'I am becoming more like you'. In the end, what will I become, honestly?"

"It isn't time to tell you yet." Death answered it cryptically.

And just like that, the two beings that had reunited talked more of the life of Haruki Kuran and also something important and also unimportant here and there. Meanwhile, in the reality, Haruki's body healed itself slowly, but surely.

* * *

Kaname's POV

I could only look at his body while the hole in his chest slowly, but surely closed. I stared not knowing if I felt worried or relieved because there was no way a mere human could heal its body by itself like what I was witnessing in front of me. 'But,' I thought, 'For now, that is not the problem, the problem is Haruki's condition. He lost too much blood, but I can't do anything because I don't know how Haruki's body works.' So, I just sat on the bedside, holding his hand gently, and every once in a while, murmuring soothing words.

After I don't know how long, Haruki's scar completely healed, but his color was still too pale and I could hear that his heartbeat was too slow. "Haruki? Are you all right? Should I help you? Should I change you back? Please wake up Haruki and give me answer that you're all right." I asked to no one but myself and didn't expect an answer.

"You can't change him back, not yet at least." A voice startled me from my thoughts and answered my question.

I turned around and saw something, or maybe someone, clad in a black robe that completely covered its body except a small gap that reveal its mouth and its surrounding. "Who… are you?"

"Why… just some being that rules over the end of the soul." The Being answers my question casually.

"A… Death?" I answered, or asked, uncertainly.

"As expected from the elder of Kuran Family, the beginning of all, the one who is destined, though for what, I can't tell you."

"A Being like you is… real? Like Fate? Life? Destiny?" I chose to ignore its previous statement about being the elder of Kuran family and instead chose to ask him that. Meanwhile, I could feel that a frown appeared on my forehead.

"Well you can say we are real, but at the same time, we are not. We are just a personification from what a human, a creature, and all there is in Earth believes. But it seems your question must be postponed because your 'friends' are going to disturb us for a moment."

And like a clue, the door to my room knocked, "Kaname-sama, are you all right? Is there something wrong there? Should I call the other?" Came the voice of Hanabusa Aido.

"You can just let them enter, but you also can chase him away if you're not ready to share this situation with your 'friends'." The Being answered the unasked question in my mind.

I considered the choice for a moment before gave my answer to one of my most loyal friends, "It's alright Aido, you don't have to call the other. And you can join the other for the party in the backyard, I will go after I finished some business." I told him without look away from the Being in front of me.

There was a moment of silence before Aido answered, "Very well Kaname-sama, I will wait for you in the backyard and tell the other to start the celebration." And with that I could hear his step going away from my chamber.

"Well… That is unexpected, or not really I suppose." The Being trailed and when I want to ask the Being more, a sound, a rustling sound snapped my attention from the Being to the bed where Haruki lay. I stared, somewhat surprised that Haruki was already awake and sitting, but I could feel that there was something wrong here because he looked down and his hands just stayed limp beside his body.

"Haru…" I started and abruptly stopped when my surrounding was suddenly a blur and without my consent, I fell onto the floor with Haruki looming above me. "Haruki?" I tried again, calmly.

"Ka… na… me… nii-… sa… ma…" I could only widen my eyes when I heard Haruki's word.

'Is he still unconscious? Or is he really….?' I thought in my mind but trailed when I saw Haruki's eyes. His eyes, like always, were a startling emerald, but there were some specks of red around the emerald. "Haruki, are you all right? Is there something wrong?" I asked him, but he just stared at me with a blank face.

"Thirs… ty… Kaname… Nii-… sama…" He answered me, "Give… me… your… blood… thirsty…" Before I could answer him, a blow struck Haruki and threw him onto the opposite wall.

I just stared with a shocked feeling and when I snapped back to reality, I readied to chew out the one who threw Haruki like that, but immediately stopped when the Being entered my sight. "What do you think you are doing, you stupid Being?!" He heard me and stared at me, but then just ignored me and walked to Haruki.

My instinct told me to protect my mate, to bring him into my embrace and feed him like he wanted, but my mind told me that there was something going on that I didn't know and I needed to wait to do anything.

* * *

Haruki's POV

I came to consciousness when a blow struck me hard in the head. That hurt! Who dared to hit me like that? I'm going to hex him to the other world.

"Well, it seems that you had lost so much blood to the point that you lost control, Master." A voice came from above me.

I whipped my head up so fast that my head started pounding again. "It's you… what the hell are you doing, you stupid Being?!"

"Like I told you, you lost control." The voice, Death, answered me again with so much easiness that I doubted there was anything serious, but when I look at my surroundings, I saw Kaname looked at me with a surprised expression. "What…" But before I started, a voice cut me off.

"Haruki…" Kaname's voice was tinted with something I couldn't place and when he said my name, he stood up from his position on the floor, what was he doing on the floor?, and walked towards me.

"Ka… Kuran-san." I interrupted myself from calling him his name, but it seemed this time he didn't buy it judging by his hurt face.

"Stop it Haruki, did you or did you not remember me?" He asked me, but I could only stare at him.

I didn't answer I just looked down and then tried to stand. Tried, because it seemed that whenever I tried to stand, my legs failed me.

"It'll be a week until you can stand again, Master. You lost too much blood, even if your soul is technically immortal, your body is still just a body and you have to gain the amount of blood like a human being, but because you're vampire by birth, your instinct took over and you wanted to replace the lost blood from the other, after all, that is what vampires do, you can't run away forever, though in this case, your key is your beloved brother." Death explained it like he was talking about the weather.

But for now, all of my attention was focused on the vampire in front of me. He just stared at me and I also just looked up at him. I didn't like this situation, usually I already felt short compared to Kaname, but scrunched on the floor like this, I felt like an ant looking at a human.

Without so much as a warning, Kaname snatched me from the ground like a chicken and took me to the bed. "Since when?" He asked me, and I knew what he was referring to.

"Since I was ten years old, that night when I caught a cold Kaname Nii-sama. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I answered him with a solemn tone. It's true that I felt guilty over the silence of my supposedly sealed memory, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Kaname." I didn't want to worry you." I added with merely a whisper.

I was caught off guard when Kaname hugged me protectively. "No, it was better that way. That way you could protect yourself better than if you told me. If I knew from the start there would be a possibility that I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

I was confused. "What do you mean Kaname Nii-sama?"

"No, nothing." And he just held me like that for who knows how long. "But maybe I could help you with your blood loss problem. I can give you my blood, maybe it will taste like a disgusting liquid to you, but it's better than having your guard off because of the blood loss."

"Stop it." Death's voice clearly rejected Kaname's idea and I felt Kaname move slightly to look up at Death. "I told you earlier that you can't change him back now, that would disturb the balance, and even if you didn't bite him, your blood is enough to break the seal protecting the vampire inside, so please just let him rest and do nothing but lazing around, he deserves it." Death said.

Kaname just held me close to his chest, but I could feel him narrowing his eyes at Death and contemplating Death's word. When Kaname let out a sigh, I knew that he was going to follow Death's advice. "Maybe that's right, Haruki can relax around here. You're right, he needs a rest."

"That's good." Death said to Kaname and then switched his attention to me the next second. "Well then Master, you can open up to Kaname Kuran. After all, his life is similar to yours, you two would make good partners. Enjoy my gift Master, your mate." And just like that, Death's presence vanished and it appeared like he was never there.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	8. Start of the Story

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **VIII  
**

 **Start of the Story**

Kaname's POV

"Mate? What the hell is Death talking about?" Far away I heard Haruki's voice drifting softly, though his language was not so soft and without thinking, I reprimanded him.

"Haruki, since when did your language become so... damaged?" I asked him.

And like he didn't expect me to voice my mind, he whipped his head around to look at me, "Ah... I forgot where I am. I'm sorry. But..." He trailed.

"Yes?" I ask.

But he just bit his lower lip, a habit he took from who knows whom.

"If you don't want to speak to me about anything in your mind for now then I will just have to ask you first."

He then looked straight into my eyes for a minute before he gave me a little nod.

"Then I will not restrain myself. What did Death mean when he said our lives are similar? As far as I can see it, our lives are pretty different." I asked him calmly the first thing I could take from my mind.

Again, Haruki bit his lip, clearly thinking about the answer. "I don't really know why our lives are similar like Death said, but I can tell you about my life Kaname Nii-sama, just hear me out. Don't disturb me or judge me in the middle of it, and when it is finished, I don't care if you believe me or not, just... don't reject me, all right?"

He asked me with the puppy eyes he got from Juri that I couldn't resist. Honestly, I didn't even understand why Juri taught her son this stupid technique, but I bet Haruki himself will deny it later that he unconsciously makes a pair of promising puppy eyes that can make everyone do everything he asks. After a few minutes passed of me just stared at those beautiful orbs that were Haruki's eyes, I sighed and answered with simple, "Yes."

I could see some relief wash over Haruki's expressive eyes, and then he pulled himself from my embrace and shut his eyes, took a few breaths and when he opened his eyes, there was strong determination behind them. And just like that, we shared our life's secrets that we had never shared to other, a life's story that would change everything, but also start our relationship as life-mate.

* * *

Haruki's POV

I didn't really expect it when Kaname asked me about my life, a life that I had never shared with another. I told him about the day I was born in my original dimension, who my parents were, why they died, where I was from there on, about magic, about my enemy, about my surrogate family, about my beloved home Hogwarts, about my doubt of everything the wizarding world expected me to do, about the betrayal of my supposed friends, family, also mentor, about how said enemy turned out become a good leader after his insanity was gone, and about my status as Master of Death, and finally about my departure from my original world to this world as a new person with the knowledge of Harry Potter.

"After the day when I claimed my status as Master of Death, I stayed at fifteen years of age with just Death as my companion. I withdrew myself from my world, just occasionally taking a walk there. I did everything from the shadows, protecting them and moving the humans there to the right path. You could say the betrayal took so much from me that I just withdraw myself from the world. I didn't care about anything at all, just having to do my job as Master of Death till the end of time. I thought that after the world collapsed, I would collapse along with it, but then Death said that I would have to move on to another world, and that is why I'm here now in front of you, Kaname Nii-sama."

After I finished my story, I looked up at Kaname and found he wore a poker face. I couldn't read anything from that face. Is he angry? Is he disgusted? Is he going to abandon me? Is he...? Is he...? So much 'is he' from my mind that I forgot about Kaname's presence until his big hand stroked my cheek softly. I startled and jumped a little, but after I saw who its was and what the condition was I blushed a bit and got a small smile from Kaname, and for some reason, that smile warmed my heart, so, like a contagious disease, I also smiled.

"Did you remember all of it from the start, since you born to this world?" Kaname asked me softly, and without he verify what 'it' was, I know what he meant.

"No, first I remembered bits of it here and there, but all of it came back to me when I lost my memories in this world because of mother's seal, that night in the snowstorm all of it came back to me Kaname Nii-sama, that's why I couldn't protect Yuuki properly that time, because of the impact of the memory," I explained it to Kaname calmly.

"Is that so?" Kaname replied, then he was silent for a few moments, "Then I shall tell you my story this time, after that we can judge each other and decide what to do from then on, is that all right with you, Haruki?"

I knew that my 'is he' scenario had not completely vanished but had simply been delayed, but I couldn't help but feel hopeful that Kaname would still want me. And just like that, I answered his inquiry with a slow nod, then settled my head onto his lap because it seemed like a perfect and comfortable place to rest.

* * *

Kaname's POV

And then just like that, Haruki plopped his head on my lap and faced me from there. If I didn't know better I might have thought that Haruki knew about our life-mate fate and did that purposely, but no! He doesn't know anything and is still perfectly oblivious even after that last word from Death. It seemed that my mate was a genius, but a hopeless case when it came to things like socializing and relationship.

But now that Haruki was settling himself into my lap with relief practically oozing from him, I couldn't help but think about his story. Haruki's life resembled my life, though, on the other hand, was completely different. This world Haruki told me about, if it hadn't of already collapsed, I might have gone there and destroyed everything there was because it made my Haruki feel so much pain and sadness until this day in his new life as a new person and with a new fate.

My musing was broken by Haruki when he nuzzled at my stomach, I look down at him and he just grinned at me. From his story when he stayed with his 'relatives', it was clearly underlayed there that he was abused by his family even though Haruki didn't tell the story in detail. I could see now why when we were still a family that sometimes he craved affection from us more than Yuuki or anyone, though from his confession about the return of his memory he did it that time unconsciously. He craved for it because he didn't have it in his past life, certainly with just Death as his companion. I stroked his wild but soft hair and began my story.

* * *

Haruki's POV

'Is it how he felt when he listened to my story?' I thought when Kaname recited his story about the vampires that wanted create an army from humans. All I could feel was hopelessness. How come he still mingles with humans when he had already betrayed all the time when they knew what he was. And when he was with the vampires, they also didn't really care about Kaname, and Kaname too didn't care about them, he just cared about his research. I didn't know how I should respond to that kind of life story. And when he reached the part about the hunting with the hunters, the first hunter weapon being created by him, and all of it, I was speechless. I just listened with my face facing his stomach and I didn't know when my hand started to hug Kaname's waist.

And then came about his sleep, his supposed peaceful sleep till Death came to take his life, but that luxury too ran away and taken by none other than his descendant with the sacrifice of Yuuki's and my true brother. And here he was, on my side with his big hand caressing my wild hair.

"Haruki..." I heard him calling me with his soothing voice, "Why do you cry Haruki? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh..." Is my only answer, then I looked up at him and put my hand on my face and true to his word, I was crying. "Huh... Why I am crying, Kaname Nii-sama?"

"That's what I want to know too. Why are you crying and not angry at me because I stole the life of your true brother?"

"Because... It's just... sad. Your life, it's full of sadness and hopelessness. Why aren't you angry at whatever there were, that was playing with your life? Why did you just stand and step forward when there were so many against your view?" I asked him with a trembling voice.

He then just smiled and lifted me up till I was straddled in his lap and we stared at each other. "We can't just run away from our lives, Haruki, and we as vampires sometimes can't resist our instincts. That's why I attacked your brother when Rido Kuran gave him to me. Because deep inside, my instincts told me to live, and there is also my past. I wanted someone to acknowledge my existence, maybe that's my reason to always step forward, and then there is our species that will never be understood by humans if we didn't do anything. That's why I created a weapon, lead them to destroy vampires, and that's why we have an organization that will always keep us at bay. And there's also her will and wish, I must protect and respect her sacrifice to give her life for the humans to defend themselves. That's all I can do besides my research." He explained all of it with a soft voice and calm aura and there was also something when he told me about her, there was a fond expression in him that for some reason I didn't like.

"Did you like her?" I asked him abruptly. I didn't know where that question came from.

It seemed that Kaname didn't expect my question because he just stared at me for a few moments, but there was amusement playing in his eyes, "Are you jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous? You're funny Kaname Nii-sama." I answered him with a matter of fact tone.

But he just sighed and pulled me closer into his embrace, "Should I be grateful or should I be disappointed, I don't know, Haruki. You're really dense when you want to be."

"I don't understand, Kaname Nii-sama."

"It's all right. When the time comes, I will explain everything to you."

And just like that, we fell to a comfortable silence with Kaname holding me tightly and my rather tiny hands compared to his just grabbing his shirt. We each go to our own mind space to organize the story that I didn't really know how would affect my life from now on.

* * *

Kaname's POV

We just sat on my bed, myself leaning back to the headboard and Haruki straddled in my lap, and I embraced him with all care I could show him. He really was small. It was like Haruka and Juuri's lean build all went to Haruki, and then there is also his story. Maybe his condition from the previous life also influenced him in this life, but I couldn't know for sure because there was no one I knew that had the same case as Haruki. My Haruki lived thousands-years alone like me. It's almost like Fate knew our destinies and was waiting to unite us. That's why we wouldn't die as long as we hadn't met. But then again, this is Fate we are talking about, of course, she knows. But as Master of Death, it's a bit intriguing that he has a mate because literally, Haruki is a being, not a vampire like me and also not some ordinary human. I felt there is something in play in the Fate scenario, but I couldn't say for sure.

"Did Father and Mother know that you're not our real brother? That you're our ancestor?" Haruki's question brought me back from my train of thought.

"They know," I answered it without missing a beat. "At first, I thought that they didn't know, but then again, that time Haruka was the one that retrieved me from the basement of our mansion. I am really grateful for their love to me, to a monster that couldn't die, but I repaid them by letting them die early, not getting to see their children grow up."

After I finished my answer, I was startled when Haruki's hands both cupped my cheek and looked me straight in my eyes with his eyes full of determination and also a loathing, to what I didn't know. "Please, don't call yourself a monster Kaname Nii-sama. If you're a monster then I'm also a monster, because I disturbed the flow of the original Fate in this world, because I have a power that should not exist, because I'm…"

"Haruki…" I cut him off before he could ramble everything that only would just make him sad, "If you say it like that then we must promise to each other that we will not call ourselves monsters from here onward if I'm a monster and you're a monster then that means together we are normal. For my sake, please don't call yourself a monster, and I promise that I will never call myself a monster again."

"Really? A promise?"

"Really. And I would never leave you either. Wherever you are, I will find you and protect you Haruki." A promise that I didn't know from where.

"Why?" He asked, but I just smiled at him as an answer to his question.

"Okay. Then we will be together forever Nii-sama, not only in this world, but also the next world, and the next world. We will always together forever because together we are just normal beings." And just like that, Haruki's breath softened and I could say for sure that all this overwhelming talking finally took a toll on his body, soul, and mind.

I just smiled at him and stroked his hair soothingly while my mind worked to sort everything new and make an adjustment to my plans.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"I didn't think that you would go down and leave Haruki to attend my birthday party Kaname." Takuma Ichijou inquired Kaname from the bottom of their dorm's grand staircase.

"He's sleeping and there are also those three coming to explain to me what happened on that street, and I want to know how come there was a Level E in the area around the school."

"Even if that area was included in the school area, that street also a part of the town. There is nothing strange with a Level E loitering around there, though you did give a command to eliminate that Level E, yesterday." Takuma answered truthfully.

And with that answer, Kaname whipped his head to Takuma's direction and gave a scrutinizing gaze that unnerved all but Takuma, "That is that one?"

"That's right," Takuma answered calmly.

But Kaname just turned around and went to the garden where the party was going to take place.

* * *

Zero Kiriyu's POV

'We came here to give an explanation to Kuran, so why the hell is there a bloody party going on?' I thought in my secured brain from my disgruntled mind. From where I stood I could see each of them look at us with a poorly concealed distrust, so I didn't conceal my disgust to them as well. I could see Yuuki giving a full explanation about Haruki's accident because she was the one there from the start and Ichiru standing just a foot behind Yuuki like a bodyguard. It seemed that Haruki's accident hit him rather hard, not like I didn't blame myself too for the accident's happening.

All was well with the 'report' and the vampires around, but when that stupid Aido did something equally stupid, my instinct surfaced so fast that I almost couldn't control it. I winced when the scent of the blood hit my sensitive nose and without being told, my mind ran to the last time I drank Haruki's potion with the blood tablet. Now that I thought about it, it had almost been a week since the last time and Haruki had already given me strict orders to consume it twice a week. At first, I just loosened my tie, but the scent and the talking around gave my patience a test. After a few moments, I couldn't deal with it any longer and I turned around and walked as fast as I could to elsewhere.

I walked and then I ran, and after some time I reached the pool and desperately ate the tablet, but deep inside I knew that if I didn't drink the potion my body would reject the blood tablet, but I didn't care and just ate it, but my mind didn't cooperate with my instincts and I could only sit beside the pool and pray and hope for my body to calm. A moment passed and for some strange reason there was no sound at all around me, there was just the sound of my frantic heartbeat. A second passed and there still was nothing, but the next second passed and there was a sound, a familiar sound of a trigger, and a familiar voice drawled from above me.

"It seems you are falling hard, stupid apprentice."

"Master," I called him and then looked up at him from between my bangs. And then I heard him pull the trigger of his gun and the sound of the gun echoed loudly.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Sounds of rustling can be heard from the king-sized bed. A single form rose from his slumber and just stared at the outside world from the ceiling-to-floor sized window with the sheets and blankets alike surrounded the form like a loose cocoon. You could see a full moon from the window and the light illuminating the lithe form and the emerald eyes that glowed eerily from the moonlight.

"At least the game will start. The story that stopped ten years ago will resume its journey to the ending."

And just like that, after delivering the riddle to the world without anyone to witness it, the form lost consciousness again and went back to the world of darkness.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	9. The Pitiful Princess

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **IX**

 **The Pitiful Princess and the Self-Proclaimed King**

Third Person's POV

A week passed without a fuss in the Moon Dorm of Cross Academy. With Haruki just hanging around in Kaname's chamber, alternating between Kaname's bedroom and Kaname's study. Though sometimes he wondered around the Moon Dorm in the morning till afternoon. Some Night Class student just gave him a weird glance, some just ignored his presence, some gave him a suspicious look, and some gave him a plain-as-day hate glare because their supposed lord gave Haruki his full attention. But because of Kaname's order to leave Haruki alone, no one in Night Class approached him.

And here now, they are in Kaname's study doing nothing, at least in Haruki's case. Haruki just lying back on the sofa with his head in Kaname's lap and Kaname just going around about his never-ending paperwork. The silence was broken for the first time that night by Haruki.

"They are entering the first step of their bond. Zero, consciously or not, began the bonding of life-mate with Yuuki."

And also for the first time since Kaname entered the study that evening, he took his gaze off his work and looked at Haruki.

"The first time Yuuki told me that she can't live without him, I thought she just had a crush on him, I never thought that Zero is Yuuki's life-mate."

"That's a normal thought Kaname Nii-sama, because Zero's existence isn't normal. He is near Level E, but also not, the last piece to complete him isn't here and we don't know where that pitiful princess is." Haruki said, half talking to himself and half murmuring to no one.

"Why did you help him Haruki? Did you know that Zero is Yuuki's life-mate?" Kaname asked abruptly.

"I don't know. It's just… Ichiru and Zero's bond is beautiful, they wouldn't part even if Fate itself give them the last thread, they would hold on that thread even when the thread was supposed to break. I want that kind of bond, a bond between brothers, a bond that will never part whatever it takes." Haruki explained to his brother absentmindedly.

Kaname only stared at Haruki and after some time began petting Haruki's head, "Then I'm sorry if I will never be able to give you that kind of bond Haruki." He said.

Haruki stared at Kaname and just continued staring at him for some minutes, "Even if we don't have that kind of bond, you've already promised me that you will never leave me alone Kaname Nii-sama. Is that a lie?"

Kaname stared at Haruki calmly and stroked his cheek almost lovingly, "No, of course not, only that promise I will fulfill and take it with me till the end of time, and if there is a chance for me to reincarnate or whatever there is, I will remember and search for you Haruki, whatever it takes."

After Kaname's statement, Haruki abruptly hugged Kaname's waist and buried his head in Kaname's stomach, and a small voice muffled by Kaname's shirt and body could be heard, "Thank you, but I will never condemn you with that kind of life Nii-sama. If we can meet again I hope we meet under equal and different circumstances."

* * *

Haruki's POV

Some nights passed and when there is a tension in the Moon Dorm in a night where the moon disappeared from the sky, I'm pretty sure that something that no one in Moon Dorm like would occur. And like I predicted, an hour after class of the Night Class finished, I could feel an awful aura, strong but there was something wrong about the aura. I woke in the middle of the night from my slumber because I wanted to know who it is though I already made a hazard guess, that is the one who grace us with his presence is the one who leads the vampire council.

Kaname told me that I wasn't allowed to come out of his chamber this night, I bet it's because he didn't want Ichio Ichijou to know of my existence, not yet at least. But what can I say, I'm curious, after all, I'm just a sixteen-year-old human, in the phase that of which too much curiousness can kill us. I got out just as Yuuki entered Moon's Dorm and told Ichio Ichijou that our Academy is safe and sound, and then he told the vampire that Kurosu-san wanted to meet him, and that Zero and Ichiru are just outside of the dorm's door. And I could see from the second floor that Zero was the one who would guide Ichio Ichijou to Kaien Kurosu.

And after that man got out of the dorm, Yuuki directed her gaze to Kaname, and I could hear her ask something to Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai, if I can ask you, where is Haruki? Is he alright? Why didn't he go back to the dorm and class yet?"

"He is alright though he still need some rest before he can go back to his daily activities. And if he does as I told him, he should be in the bed to rest, but…" Kaname trailed his answer because I know that he knew I was already outside of his chamber for at least the last five minutes.

"I am alright Yuuki, you don't have to visit me here," I said calmly and descended from the second floor, and not 30 seconds passed, I was already in front of her and without further ado, my hand went to her neck. "You gave him your blood," I stated.

She just widened her big eyes and opened his mouth, trying to tell me something, but I beat her with a bit force to her neck, "Ha… ruki?" She said uncertainly.

I didn't pay attention to her and just whispered something under my breath, then I let go of her neck and waved my hand. Without a second passing, her hand shot to her neck that was now free of bandages.

"There… don't go around with your neck bandaged like that Yuuki, it's not safe. But I'm sorry, this knowledge you can't know yet." And with that, I waved my hand again in front of her head, and she slumped to me. "Ichiru, can you give me a hand? Please bring Yuuki to her dorm or at least to home."

And without so much as a fuss, Ichiru lifted Yuuki's body and carried her bridal style. "Is it wise Haruki… to display such power in here?" He asked me uncertainly with a glance to anyone behind me.

I looked behind me for a second and then back to Ichiru, "It's alright, the ones who stay behind are the ones that Kuran-san believed, though they didn't believe in me at all."

"Whatever you say Haruki, the fact that I am the only one who will become your knight will never change. You saved my life and I will protect you as your knight forever." Ichiru stated, and just like that he turned back and walked away from the Moon Dorm leaving in his wake several curious and suspicious faces and my dumbfounded one.

"That's… kinda cool. What's wrong with you two?" Came the unexpected voice of Akatsuki Kain.

I just stared at where Ichiru stood before and subconsciously answered the question, "Nothing." And then turned around to go back to Kaname's chamber without further ado.

* * *

Third Person's POV

A month passed without any excitement. After two weeks, Haruki went back to his dorm and his duty as a guardian. He was just like always, doing his duty from the shadows, but after the incident, there was no one in Night Class that didn't know the relationship between Kaname Kuran and Haruki Kuran, or for the time being still Haruki Kurosu, though the nature of said relationship still not clear amongst the Night Class students. Yuuki was also like always but with additional of Zero's problem, and Zero was still as hardheaded like always, what with his adamant to his own need. But for Ichiru something changed, from the time Haruki went back to the dorm till now, Ichiru followed Haruki everywhere. So now the division is Haruki with Ichiru, and Yuuki with Zero, but once in a while, Ichiru goes with Zero and Yuuki if Haruki was with Kaname or wanted to be alone for some time.

"Where were you this evening?" Haruki asked Ichiru when the two were in Haruki's dorm room.

"Yuuki wanted to follow Zero because Zero went out secretly this evening and because I didn't have anything to do and I couldn't let Yuuki go alone, I accompanied her," Ichiru answered calmly from one of the couch, casually going through one of the books in Haruki's collection.

"Hmmm… And why are you here now?"

"Because I don't have anything to do because after we went back to the academy, Zero and Yuuki are busy with themselves, honestly those two are _."

Hearing his answer, Haruki sighed and looked in Ichiru's direction, "You know Ichiru… You are free to make some friends. You don't have to just hang out with Yuuki, Zero, and me. The biggest problem is you don't have to constantly be around me and protect me, I helped you many years ago not because I wanted to tie you to me, but because I wanted to see you free, free to do what you want." Haruki vented all of his pent-up emotions with his not-so-long speech.

But Ichiru just looked at Haruki with such determination shining from his eyes. "I know. I know it clearly Haruki. I know that you're not someone who does something for some debt. But just let me do anything I want Haruki. Everything is going to flow by themselves, this is a fact. I could feel that everything and everyone took a step forward in the last two months, but I can't go anywhere Haruki. I don't know which ways I can step and which ways I can't. I promised myself so many years ago to dedicate my life to you and Zero, but Zero has already found his path. But you, from the beginning you knew which path to take and which path leads to destruction, you save it, you save me. That's why, just let me be your knight because I will never forgive myself if I just walk away from you after what you did to us, Zero and me." Ichiru answered calmly but seriously, and then he stood up, walked to where Haruki sat, and kneeled before Haruki.

Haruki just stared wide-eyed at Ichiru, never before had he thought that Ichiru would go so far as to kneel in front of him. "Till I find my path, let me stand by thy side and till death do us apart, let me be thy knight. I know that you have Kaname to protect you, but there is nothing wrong to expect the worse." He stated calmly and with full determination, and I could only stare at him speechless.

"You… don't have to do this Ichiru." Haruki said and then sighed, "But to honor your wish, I will accept your wish to be my sword and shield for as long as you can serve me, if you want to go, no one will hold you back." Here, Ichiru gave Haruki a smile that spoke as if his burden was removed because he found a new path for the time being. "But I won't let you wander in our little chessboard alone, because out there there's someone waiting to be claimed by you Ichiru. I'm sure of it. I will help you find her, or should I say, I will deliver her to you." Haruki stated and Ichiru just stared at Haruki like he didn't believe it at all, while Haruki gave his one of mysterious smiles.

* * *

Kaname's POV

"Finally, one of your pawns is out of her hiding places." I heard Haruki from the door to my study.

I didn't answer him and just stared at the chess board in front of me and gave him a hum. I heard him entering my study, closing the door softly, and sitting in the chair across from mine. Without any warning, he moved one of the white pawns.

"She arrived this evening and gave her little piece of speech in Night Class right after her tour of Cross Academy courtesy of Yuuki and Ichiru. And…" I trailed.

"Hmmm…"

"Where were you this evening Haruki? You didn't attend Guardian's duty, and you also didn't take her with Yuuki and Ichiru. And how come you know which ones are my pawn?"

"Nowhere, just taking a nap because I'm a bit tired, and I already have permission from Headmaster." And to prove his claim, a little yawn passed his lips.

"Are you alright?" I ask him with barely concealed concern.

"I'm alright, and for your last question, now that I think about it, I don't know how I know. I just know, like some instinct. It's like I can hear your mind when you thought about it hard enough. Is this normal?" he answered my question with an intriguing question.

'Is that because we are life-mate?' I thought. "It's… you can say it's not normal, but for the time being, I will let you guess what this is about."

"Why can't you just tell me what this is about? I think you know something but also don't have faith about that conclusion."

"It's not like I don't have faith in my conclusion, but more like I don't have proof that what you experienced is the same as my conclusion."

And when our conversation got serious and I thought to give Haruki some clue about our incoming relationship, a knock was heard and without thinking, because I already predicted this one, I told the knocker to enter. And like I thought, it was Maria Kurenai, the transfer student. And also like I thought, she 'demanded' the old dorm, the temporary dorm we used before the Moon Dorm finished its construction, to be given to her with the reason that she was adjusting to the dorm's life, and I gave her my permission without a fuss. But when she was going to get out from my study, Haruki's voice drifted to life without notifying his existence to her, because Haruki's chair was against the door.

"The pitiful princess is seeking a false revenge, the one who ruined her life is the one who claimed himself as a king, the truth is he is nothing at all, just an uncrowned King that will never be crowned with a dream too big for his brain to process. But who will eventually claim the victory? A victory called life. Is it the pitiful princess with her true destiny or the self-proclaimed King with his path of destruction? Then… let's start the game."

* * *

Maria Kurenai's POV

When I entered Kaname Kuran's chamber, I knew that he was not alone, but all I could sense was the presence of a mere human. All I could think was 'what's a human doing in Kaname Kuran's chamber? It's not like Kuran is the type to 'eat' in a public place'. But then when I entered his study, Kuran was just playing chess with someone, and that someone felt like a mere human so I didn't think anything about that someone, I just had to ask Kuran something and then go on my way. But when I was going to leave the presence of Kuran, a voice, a beautiful voice, was heard from behind me, precisely from the chair that against the door, against me. A voice presented statement-like-prophecy or more like a riddle, a question to the scene that would roll over in this Academy.

"Haruki, please behave," Kuran stated calmly and then pointed his gaze at me, silently demanding my retreat.

And that is what I gave him, my retreat with the human's, Haruki?, voice ingrained in my brain and heart.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	10. The Change of Destiny

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **X**

 **The Change of Destiny**

Yuuki's POV

A ball, how interesting. I can go with Zero and try to loosen his serious face and dance with my father and my cute baby brother. Though that is what I'm planning to do, till now, the last preparation day, I couldn't relax at all. It's all because Zero became too serious, ten times worse than usual since that transfer student, Maria Kurenai came to this Academy. All Zero did was pierce his gaze to her direction, glare at her, and if not that, warned me all the time that I shouldn't get too close to her because she is dangerous.

I think I know instinctively that Maria Kurenai is dangerous, or more accurately the one residing in her body now is, because for some reason her character doesn't match with her, and I just know that even if without a proof and I believe my instinct. So, besides the tour, I never approached her. But for that matter, I didn't have to try because she is a Night Class student and I am a Day Class student. But I think she wants me to approach her, I wonder why.

And there is also Ichiru who with each day passing becomes closer to my brother to the point like Ichiru is his shadow, but that is simply ridiculous because Ichiru's appearance is usually stark white except when he is wearing Day Class uniform. I wonder what's happening with those two. I think Haruki isn't the type to demand something after he helped someone and I know that the Kiriyu brothers owed my brother so much, at least that is what the Kiriyu brothers thought.

And there is also Haruki, my cute little brother that I fail to protect so many times that I, as the older sister, feel ashamed. What kind of big sister am I? But that aside, after that incident, Haruki and Kaname-senpai become closer each day and I think that those two spent their free time in the presence of the other. Was Kaname-senpai going to seriously pursue my brother in a relationship? But that's strange because Haruki is still as oblivious as always. That aside, lately I think that there is some of my memory missing. I wonder if Kaname-senpai erased it or Haruki? Anyway, if they do something, I am sure that they have their reason. And so, I will let Haruki and Kaname-senpai out of my mind, and focus my mind on Zero. And for now, there is the ball.

Unexpectedly in the last minute, I got a dress from Kaname-senpai and a necklace from Haruki and surprisingly the dress and necklace match each other perfectly. I wonder if those two bought them together, and so I discarded my uniform and wore the dress. Finished, I went to the ball with a determined mind and heart because my dream showed me that something terrible was going to happen today.

* * *

Haruki's POV

'I hate ball.' That's what I thought the second after I heard the news of the ball. But what can I do? The ball was going to happen even if I didn't want it. Fortunately, it's not like in my previous dimension where the main actor was me what with that stupid Triwizard Tournament. This time, I just a student with the duty of a guardian, nothing grand. And with that in mind, I went to the town to buy something for my beloved sister, who I'm sure doesn't have a dress and is planning to go to the ball with her uniform because that narrow-minded sister just thinks about her duty as a guardian first and as a woman second. And that is why now I am in the town, sightseeing, without telling anyone.

'Ichiru is going to be mad when he finds out I'm not even in Academy. And then there is Kaname, if he finds out I'm going to the town without anyone, he will ground me for who know how long. Honestly, what's with those two? Acting overprotective all the time. I'm sixteen going on seventeen for goodness sake, and there is also my true age. I'm not defenseless! And now here I'm brooding like some stupid teenager.' After I talked to myself inside my head and became aware that I was babbling nonsense, I huffed and sighed.

I walked a little longer, getting closer to the town, looking here and there and I crossed the path of a jewelry shop, and I thought that it would be nice to buy some women accessories for my dear sister and entered the shop. It was just a few minutes before I got what I wanted, but it seems my luck didn't last long because when I exited the shop I came face to face with the poker face of my dear 'brother' who entered the shop with some of his Night Class.

"Oh…" I started, hastily concealing my shocked and panicked expression, "Good afternoon Kuran-san, and Night Class. It's such a coincidence to meet you all here, but Ichiru is going to search for me if I don't meet him in five minutes." I explained, or lied, as fast as possible and tried to get out of that place, but it's all just a plan in my head when I looked at Kaname's eyes and saw some barely concealed anger and worry.

"You are lying Haruki, I can see it as clear as day, and I met Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru in the Academy's gate when I was going to the town just some minutes ago. Stay here and your punishment won't get worse." He said, or commanded, without any chance for me to protest, so I just look at him dejected, not a pout, and I nodded. And that is my interesting story to start the ball's party, a few hours before the damned ball started, and also some interesting turn of event which will change part of the story.

* * *

Kaname's POV

I stood on one of the balconies in Cross Academy's hall in the main building, away from the party but also not far from it. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Haruki loitering around in the shadow, doing his duty as guardian but I'm sure also carrying out some of his private schemes. Some minutes later I saw Yuuki enter the hall with the dress I bought and the necklace Haruki bought. She is beautiful from the point of view of a man, too bad the one who will become her partner in life is that hardheaded Hunter. And speaking of that Hunter, he is like always, just sulking in the corner of the room, overseeing the party like a hawk. My thoughts were disturbed by none other than Yuuki thanking me for the dress and asking me if I knew where Haruki was. She also asked me about the necklace that perfectly matched the dress and I answered her with 'Haruki and I went shopping together,' a little white lie. I bet if she knew Haruki went to the town alone, he would get a handful of a lecture. After that, I asked her to dance with me. I could feel two pairs of eyes bore a hole in the back of my head, one of suspicion and jealousy, the other of confusion and jealousy, though I bet Haruki didn't even know that he was jealous of his own sister. Honestly, I don't know what I should call Haruki, oblivious or innocent or simply dense, I could only blame his previous life that didn't allow him to feel anything, not as human and not as a powerful being.

"Kaname-senpai, this past week I dreamt about something sad," she suddenly spoke, and my wandering thoughts immediately came back to the present. I widened my eyes slightly after I processed what Yuuki said. "After a long time, at least my dream changed, but I think this change is just temporary. The dream predicted about something today, the previous dream stopped because that dream already was on the way to becoming reality, and here the new dream. A very sad dream, but I won't tell you Kaname-senpai because you are one of the key actors. I just hope you will change your mind about what will you do tonight, but if you do I can only sidestep and watch, all you do I'm sure you have a reason behind it. Thank you for listening to my babbling." And then she let go of my hand and bowed to me then turned around. In that flash of motion, I could clearly see the determination in her eyes. Just like that, I could see her exit the hall to go to somewhere I know very well to start the play.

'I'm sorry Yuuki, but I won't back away now. I am doing all of this to protect you and Haruki and also because I hope to protect the world that she loves so much.' I thought and recited my scheme once again in my mind before I executed it for real.

* * *

Haruki's POV

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Yuuki left Kaname at last. For some reason, I was relieved though I don't know why. Some minutes later Zero left his post and exited the hall, no doubt to chase Yuuki. I don't know what those two will do but I can predict it. All of it was centered on that transfer student, Maria Kurenai, or precisely the center was the one who borrowing Maria Kurenai's body, the pitiful princess, the princess who takes revenge blindly.

Shizuka Hio, the pureblood princess from Hio family who took Zero and Ichiru's parent's lives and also the vampire who Zero hates so much. Because of her foolish actions, Zero despises pureblood vampire above anything else, that won't do for if that continues, Yuuki's fate will become a rocky one and I don't want that for my beloved sister. There is also Ichiru, who if I remember correctly, instead of hate he seemed to feel something more like respect and interest in Shizuka Hio. Of course, this little piece of information didn't come from Ichiru's mouth directly but from his story about his encounter with Shizuka Hio every day in a month before she killed his parents. From his story, I could say that Shizuka Hio at first wanted to use Ichiru to enter the house with a bribe of a better condition for his body considering that Kiriyu's twin is a rare occurrence for a Hunter family and there is rumor about the weak condition of the younger one, I can safely say that the bribe will work if I never did what I did to Ichiru and Ichiru would betray his family to Shizuka Hio. But after she failed that, eventually she still could break through the house and kill all except Zero and Ichiru, Zero with the sad 'accident' of turning to a vampire. Ichiru survived that nightmare because that day, Ichiru and I went to the town to do some shopping because that night was a few days before Ichiru and Zero's birthday, so the prime witnesses were Ichiru and I. After all of it, Ichiru was still interested in Shizuka Hio. In that time, I couldn't understand why he was interested in his parent's murderer, but now I think I can understand because from the start Ichiru and Shizuka Hio's fates were connected, just like Zero and Yuuki's fates.

After some time, more or less thirty minutes, I could see that Kaname exited the hall. After his presence was gone from the hall I quietly called Ichiru, and he came to me not one minute later.

"Ichiru, search for Maria Kurenai in the old Moon Dorm and after that come to me. You will know where to find me when you are there and please hurry, we don't have much time. Don't worry, I will give you what you crave so much that it hurts and at the same time save Zero from becoming a monster." And with that, I left Ichiru who stared at me wide-eyed and took my next step to save some people, or vampires, who deserve to be saved.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Haruki arrived in time to see Kaname leave Shizuka Hio's body to crumble in one of the rooms and also in time to see Hanabusa Aido flee in a hurry after witnessing Kaname 'killing' Shizuka Hio. Concealing his presence and form fully, Haruki then waited in the corridor until Kaname's form vanished.

"A pitiful princess, if you stayed in your cage you wouldn't encounter this pitiful end, but also if you stayed in your cage like a good princess the story wouldn't proceed. Two options with the same bad ending, honestly what good have you brought to this world Shizuka Hio-sama?" Haruki talked in between approaching the broken body.

Shizuka Hio who was already between of the worlds of living and death still maintained her consciousness and tilted her head upward to see Haruki. Unexpectedly she smiled, "If I'm not mistaken… you're Haruki, the boy who Kaname kept, but it seems you're not one of his pawns." She said and now tilted her head sideways.

Haruki, without a warning, hovered his hand over Shizuka's crushed heart and released some sort of blue energy, "Kaname Nii-sama really didn't have any mercy, to think that after taking some of your blood then crushing your heart, he really wants power that bad just to create a playground. And to answer your 'not really question', I'm not one of his pawns because I have my own agenda that if he knew about, he might not agree with what will I do."

"What are you doing?" Shizuka Hio asked Haruki warily because for some reason her already drifting conscious little by little was coming back to her, and her already crushed heart was beating again gradually.

"I brought you back to life Shizuka Hio-sama because now is not your time to pass to the other world. Fate is still waiting for you. I didn't do this for you, not really. I do this because one of the important people to me can't find his happiness if you are dead. Your so-called love with that human-turned-vampire that you sacrificed all for isn't your mate. Think again Shizuka Hio-sama, who was the one who you wanted to convince the most whatever happened, and then you just left him alone because you knew that you couldn't use him and just tossed him around after that like some dolls. The one who you protected, but his parents you sacrificed." Haruki convinced Shizuka Hio with his green eyes piercing through Shizuka Hio's purple-grey eyes and the two just staring at each other for some time.

* * *

Shizuka Hio's POV

"Ichiru…" I can't believe this. A name that I tried to forget with all my might just rolled from my lips because of this child.

For some times his hand just hovered over my chest, and also for some time now I felt alive, like my supposed crushed heart never was crushed.

And then without my knowing, his hand now sat in his lap and he smiled so innocently and sweetly to me. I tried to sit and I found that I could sit without any pain or difficulty. "You already know it, even if that time he was only a child and you supposed it was not appropriate to approach him, but now he is already seventeen years old, and he will live longer than any human or hunter because I gave him my energy for one full year ten years ago, that is if you didn't have any intention to change him." he said to me and I realized why his supposed weak body is so strong that I couldn't believe anything about the rumor.

"Is that so? Then thank you for saving him, but I can't be together with him, I'm his parent'ss murderer, and just like you said, I'm just a pitiful princess who was blinded with the rage of revenge, and even if he accepts me, there is no way his brother will accept me." I talked him out of his supposed agenda.

"That's not true." Came the gentle but strong voice of the one who was destined to me. I turned around and come face to face with him who was carrying Maria Kurenai's body bridal style with a fierce gaze to me, "That's not true. Even if Zero is against you, I would go with you anywhere you wanted. At first, I didn't know why my mind and heart screamed at me to not hate you for my parent's death, but after seeing Yuuki and Zero, I know. I can't hate you because you're my mate. It's true that I'm just some brat, but if you can find happiness with me then I will go with you."

I, too startled to think because the deviance in his strong voice, could only utter one word, "Why?"

And then I could see his gaze become soft and gentle, "Because your existence, Shizuka Hio-sama, is too sad. And I know that if you die I will never know what true happiness is, and because I'm jealous of my brother's happiness, I will take my portion of happiness."

I could only smile sadly at his words, 'Is it really okay to be happy? I, who everyone thought was just some pitiful princess,' but before I could answer his strong words, the one who saved me clapped his hands.

"Okay, that's enough for now. We have to get you out of here as soon as possible. Ichiru… come here please." And then just like that, he stepped beside me. "Grab this you two, and Ichiru please don't let go of Maria Kurenai. I will see you one or two hours later. I will send Maria Kurenai's things to the place where you will be transferred to. Thank you for taking the chance to be happy Ichiru, and also Shizuka Hio-sama, Maria Kurenai will become your true attendant that will never betray you. Please believe in yourself Shizuka Hio-sama." And just like that after we grabbed some sort of pendant, there was a feeling of being sucked into a tube, and before we knew it, we were in some sort of family room in who knows where.

* * *

Haruki's POV

Once they disappeared from my face, I hurriedly created a broken body in a state of being barely ruined, then concealed my form and presence and finished just in time to the appearance of not only Zero and Yuuki, but also Akatsuki Kain in the door frame, Zero with his gun drawn, Yuuki with a horrified expression, and Akatsuki Kain with an expressionless face but also suspicion under it. Right after they came into the room, Shizuka Hio's fake body crumbled to dust. They stood frozen not long because of Yuuki dragging Zero away from this room as soon as she came back from her frozen state, and Zero just obeyed Yuuki, still with an expression of disbelief. They vanished from the room in time for Zero gain his control and change his expression from disbelief to understanding, but also fury.

'Hmm… I think Zero knows who the culprit is. I wonder how he came to that conclusion.' I wondered in my mind. Not long after Yuuki and Zero vanished, Akatsuki Kain also turned around and stepped out of the room. 'Well, I changed fate but I didn't change Kaname's scenario that much. The 'fact' in the surface is that Shizuka Hio is dead because of the injury Zero made with his gun. With that Zero will be hunted by the Council because even if Shizuka Hio is a princess with an attitude like a pain-in-the-something, she is still a pureblood. This accident will be seen as disturbing the balance between vampires, hunters, and humans. 'Well… as expected of Kaname Nii-sama, a wonderful scenario, but after that what will he do to protect this little playground called Cross Academy?' I mused, actually interested and a bit worried.

* * *

Kaname's POV

After the not-so-incident occurred, I went back to the dorm and cleaned myself. And not long after that two of my most loyal friends, knocked and entered my study and then immediately reported the not-so-incident. Akatsuki Kain reported to what we saw with a blank face, but the one who got my attention is his companion, Hanabusa Aido who looked at me uncomfortably. I sat at my study chair and listened to their report, or more like Akatsuki Kain's report, meanwhile half of my mind went to Haruki. I sighed inwardly and thought 'I hope Haruki isn't too upset about this'. After I thought that, Akatsuki Kain closed his report, and without a glance I ask the one who squirmed uncomfortably beside my doorstep.

"Do you want to add something Aido?" And as I suspected, Hanabusa Aido jumped and looked at me uneasily.

"No, Kuran-sama."

I looked at him and our eyes met, he stared at me but there is nervousness there, I sighed and then said, "It looks like the senate will take action about this. Although she was a pitiful princess that can't be disciplined, she is still a precious pureblood. And Aido…" I paused to ensure that I got his attention, "You can speak your thought to me Aido, don't be afraid, though if you need some time to arrange your thought, then do so before you say and do something you may regret."

Hanabusa Aido looked at me weirdly but I could see some tension leave him, "Understood Kuran-sama."

I gave him a quick nod, "By the way, do you know where Haruki is?" I ask them abruptly, and unconsciously they frowned about the change of topic.

"I'm sorry Kuran-sama, I don't know where he is."

"I don't know too."

But right after those two answered my question, the door to my study opened and showed Haruki, still pristine in his Day Class uniform. "Oh… You have guests Kuran-san, should I go back later?" He asked as a greeting.

"No, it's alright. These two already finished their business with me." And with that, I looked at Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain with pointed look that clearly said that they are dismissed, and without a second considering, the two of them stood and exited my room.

But when they passed Haruki who still stood in the doorstep, those two put their gaze on Haruki for a second but in that moment, they clearly stated their opinion of Haruki. Akatsuki Kain stared blankly at Haruki, and Hanabusa Aido looked at Haruki with curiosity but also a hint of suspicion. And when I can't feel their presence in my territory, Haruki entered my room and then closed my door.

"Well… It seems this night came with full of surprise." And with that, he took the sofa which he usually occupied when he is here.

I stared at him long and hard, but he didn't even squirm. Then I started analyzed the situation in a lightning speed, from the scent that still clung in his uniform to his disappearing act, and to that expression which was nothing like I predicted when I planned to kill Shizuka Hio, because I knew from his story that at least he would be upset about something like that. "You really have your own agenda, Haruki. Though fortunately that didn't cross with my scenario at all. You bent the facts."

Hearing my answer, he grinned and answered, "I knew you will know Kuran-san. First, I would like to apologize because I bent your scenario to satisfy my own selfishness. Second, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you. And third, if you didn't like it you can punish me as you wish, but I will never regret my actions." He said with full confidence and a smug smile.

After hearing his answer, I chuckled. "It's alright, you can do whatever you want Haruki, I won't forbid you, but please tell me before you vanish into thin air. But there is still a punishment for going alone to the town a few days ago."

At once his smiles become a frown with a pout. "I thought you would forget about that one." He mumbled and I just chuckled.

Then I stood from my chair and approached where Haruki is, "Well, that aside, there is still some hours before the night passed, should we pass the time in the bedroom Haruki? After all, technically you are still a teenager who need their sleep to grow." I said and then offered my hand to him.

His pout deepened, "You know, when you said it like that it seems so strange because you know my true age, honestly stop treating me like I'm a five-years-old." He grumbled but took my hand, but before he could stand, I scooped him to my arms and then carried him bridal-style. "Wha…!? Kaname Nii-sama! What are you doing?"

"Hmm… well this way we could get to my bedroom faster." I said as an excuse, but honestly, I only want to embrace him as long as I can.

But unexpectedly, Haruki just huffed and then wrapped his arm around my neck, "Honestly, I can walk by myself you know." He grumbled and then buried his face to my chest.

I sighed but then smiled when I could feel a smile stretched in his face. And with that we entered my bedroom to rest for some time before go back to the reality.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	11. Talk with Death and Headmaster

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by Fray the Fish**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **XI  
**

 **Talk with Death and Headmaster**

Haruki's POV

"The first storm has already passed. What will become of the next storm?" A voice came from behind me, a very familiar voice.

"Good evening, Death. Finally, we have time to do a private chat." I answered the voice with a hint of amusement.

Death just stared at my back and sighed, then walked to my place and sat beside me leisurely. "Honestly Haruki, I never thought that you not only save Shizuka Hio from her worst fate but also give Ichiru the one thing that he shouldn't have but destined to have. And I can't believe that Kaname Kuran just let that pass and instead punished you for something silly like going to the town alone." He said with a lecturing tone that he developed with time from too much time with me.

"You are becoming more human, Death, even though I was the one who threw my emotions away when I decided to stand beside you but in the end, it was you who became more like a human because of some silly wish like wanting me to have happy memories," I said something very different from what Death wanted because I really didn't want to remember that particular subject again.

I could imagine my companion beside me scowling at my statement, "Please don't change the subject Haruki. And we know that I will do anything for your happiness Master. You are my one and only true Master after all. The Life created you to become my companion and my Master."

I hummed and decided to answer his true inquiry. "I don't know why, but I just know that I have to save Shizuka Hio, and in addition, that way I can bring Ichiru some happiness. It's not fair that he's just worried about his thick-headed brother and did nothing to himself, also because as my knight, it's my duty to think about his happiness." I answered with a small hint of happiness and satisfaction.

But unexpectedly my companion let a soft chuckle and this time it was me who frowned and scowled at him, "It's funny for someone who frowned at me because I want his happiness when he himself practically grants happiness to the other people."

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"It seems you already got some of your emotion back, bit by bit, courtesy of Kaname Kuran. And speaking about Kaname Kuran, have you already solved the mystery surrounding the nature of the true relationship between you and Kaname Kuran?"

I glanced at Death with confusion, "What are you talking about? Isn't Kaname Nii-sama just my ancestor? Is there more?"

And Death just gave me a look that said, 'are you stupid', and I just answered his look with a confusion expression, "You know Yuuki and Zero's kind of fate, then you give Shizuka Hio and Ichiru's their true destiny, and you still don't know about you and Kaname's? Honestly Master, are you really that daft?"

And that got me to think about the nature of our true relationship. For a second there I still didn't understand what was Death talking about, but the next second their so-called relationship, the one I helped them to make it happen, come crashing down to my mind and I let my eyes widen and I shouted, "WHAAATTT?"

* * *

Death's POV

I watched my Master realize my supposed gift. Honestly, when it comes to something like his own feeling he really is clueless like some newborn baby. And then he shouted, that was something I didn't often see from my so ever calm Master.

"But… It can't… How… Why…." And that stutter continued for some time. It seemed like he couldn't comprehend that he could get something like a companion for life.

"Please calm down Master," I said calmly without much impact.

"How can you tell me to calm down when out of nowhere you just told me that I have a mate!? Me, the one who was cursed with an eternal life as your Master, the one being who will jump from one dimension to another, how can Life give me something like a mate in this dimension and possibly not in the other?" It seemed Master really knew how to object something that he deserved.

"That's why I told you to calm down Master, honestly. And by the way, that soulmate is my gift to you, something that you never had in your original dimension, a life-mate. And also, it's not like you didn't have a mate in the previous dimension. You had one, but you chose to stay with me and do nothing with the other human, and at that time I didn't really know about feelings so I didn't particularly care about that aspect of your life. And for your information, the one from your previous world couldn't be with you in the next dimension even if you had a relationship with one another, but I can't answer why because I don't feel like sharing that information. And Kaname is, you can say, your previous mate's reincarnation but also someone entirely new because of his previous stupidity." I explained to my oblivious Master.

And unexpectedly, he just silently listened to my explanation without so much fuss. "Is that so… Then, I'm sorry if you worried about me that much, it seems I really was oblivious about feelings, be it mine or yours. Haha… well isn't it an interesting notion, you and feelings."

Hearing his talk, I got slightly offended with his last sentence, "Honestly Master, I'm hurt that you think so little of me, just because my early mechanism didn't include feelings that it seems funny to you." I said to him and surprisingly he laughed out loud to that, and just a bit of me was relieved to see his new easy-going persona. "But, I'm surprised you didn't want to know who your mate in your previous dimension was." That got him to fall silent.

I looked at him and saw him give a long sigh, "Well… you deliberately spoke about him in a riddle, and that got me automatically thinking that you can't tell me the exact person who should become my mate, my companion for life. But seen from your riddle, I could only think about one person who screwed about everything in his life but also became one who changes the world for the better even if just for a moment." He told me with such a weary expression that I almost felt sad for my beloved Master.

"That's all right, the past is just the past. For now, please do something with your life and be happy. That's all I want you to do, Master. At least until the Fate deems you ready to know the meaning of your existence in the universe."

He snorted and replied, "Well it seems you could only tell me just that much, and who I am to demand so much more than this. Thank you, Death. For being my companion and wishing me a happy life and for standing beside me when all of my supposed family tossed me around like trash."

"Well if that's all Master, I must be going somewhere," I said and stood, getting ready to leave.

"One more question." He said with uncertainty.

I just looked at him with a speculative look, it's not like he is looking at me but still, "Yes?" I have a feeling that I know what question will roll from his mouth.

"Is there… A magical world and Hogwarts, in this dimension?" And I knew that he would have asked me that sooner or later.

I hummed, "I knew that you would eventually ask me about that, though I will give you a warning before I answer your question." I stopped and I saw a nod from him, "Don't interfere with this dimension's Wizarding Society. You could take a walk there once a while but you must not directly interfere with what's happening in that part of the world because you are not a part of this world's Wizarding Society, and if you got your hand in their problem, then you know the consequence. Though, you could bend some event for the better if you want, just like you bent some facts and event in this Academy." And here I got a nod again. After a long time passed, I knew that my Master took my warning seriously so I trusted him about this piece of information, though I believed he would do something about it, "And for your question, there is Hogwarts in this dimension, and before you ask, there is Harry Potter in this dimension too, and more or less with a destiny like yours also, but he never will be able to become the Master of Death because in this world there are no Deathly Hallows, and for the record, there is no one who will become the Master of Death again, you are the one and only in this whole universe."

"Is that so… Well… I don't want other people to live a cursed life like me."

"You and your big heart Master, it astounds me till this time that even if your feelings died, your kindness is remaining. And… if I may ask, what will you do Master with that piece of information."

And unsurprisingly he gave me a smile that told me he had a plan that he would never tell me, "Just some repairing here and there, but before that, I have to do some research. Just expect my call to give you some orders, Death. And thank you for your information and your warning."

"My pleasure, Master." Here I gave him a slight bow with my right hand crossed across my chest, "Well then, I will expect your call Master. And I hope whatever your plan is, the happiness you very much deserve will follow you everywhere." And with that I disappeared from the tower at Cross Academy that my Master deemed as his, leaving my beautiful Master with silvery light from the full moon.

* * *

Haruki's POV

'Well isn't this interesting, to think that Death would give me that much information willingly' I mused in my head about my conversation with Death not a minute ago. Even after Death left me alone in my tower I couldn't force myself to get up and back to my dorm. It was nearly midnight and I just couldn't shake my instinct that something would happen tonight. And just when I thought about it, a strange presence entered the school ground, and from what I could gather it seemed the intruders were vampires. 'So, the council begins to take a step from their slumber, honestly, those old geezers are just taking a step which will profit themselves' and with that in mind I walked down my tower and headed towards the bunch of vampires and also to where my beloved but stupid sister was.

'I will think about this dimension's Magical world later, for now, let's face the stupid vampires who took some stupid step just because it seems will make them a good example of justice.'

* * *

Kaname's POV

I felt Haruki's presence right after the council dogs gave their verdict to Zero, honestly how ridiculous. But from my view, I could only point one more person who recognized the arrival of Haruki, and that was Yuuki. I wondered if this was a family thing, and as expected of Haruki, he really could hide. I gave the council dogs a blank look, and all members of the Night Class also gave them an unimpressed look. Then without a second thought, I let out a bit of my power and blasted one of the council dogs. After that, I let out my aura and roughly told them to get out of the academy, and to think that they still have the gall to threaten me.

After they left, without my command the Night Class scattered and mostly went back to the dorm because our time was up, except a few who were exceptionally loyal to me.

"Thank you for defending Zero, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki's voice drifted to me. I could tell that she was scared of me, of my show of power, and I couldn't blame her, though what surprised me was the determined look from her eyes.

"No, it just wasn't right from the start. You don't have to thank me," I said halfheartedly because my mind was on someone who just watched the rolling event from above me.

"And…" Yuuki's voice drifted again but she didn't finish it.

I looked at her and gave the silent question of 'yes?' with my eyes alone. But instead of answering me, she just looked up and without a doubt in Haruki's way.

"Honestly you two, it seems trouble finds you everywhere Yuuki and Zero." Haruki's voice came from above, and without warning, he jumped and landed gracefully beside me.

"And I can't believe that you would just stay away and observe it though I am glad you chose to stay away, but it seems you're not in your best condition Haruki, you seem distracted," Yuuki said seriously.

And I saw Haruki frown, "I'm fine Yuuki, you don't have to worry about me. Just worry about yourself and your …." For some reason Haruki just trailed off.

"Yes?" urged Yuuki.

But it seemed Haruki was lost in his own world. Without much thought, I grabbed Haruki's shoulder and asked, "Are you alright Haruki?"

That make him get out of his mind and with that he spun around to face me, "I'm alright Kana…" He trailed off again, but this time when he faced me with my name on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?" I urged. But unexpectedly he just stared at me wide eyed, and then not five seconds later, a blush spread from his face to his ear and neck, and now it's my turn to stare at him wide eyed, "Are you really okay Haruki?" I asked him, honestly worried.

But unexpectedly he stuttered his answer, "I… I… I'm… al… alright… Ku… Kuran… Kuran-san… Excuse me!" but the ending he finished with so much urgently. And right after he answered my question he bolted right back up to the academy without a glance back.

And I, along with the rest who present there, could only stare at his back with a confused, and for me, a worried, look.

* * *

Haruki's POV

A few weeks passed without me having to face Kaname, but I couldn't do it any longer. He seemed ready to pounce on me and take me to some corner to interrogate me, honestly, I acted like some school girl who didn't want to face the reality about her 'boyfriend' or 'supposed boyfriend'. But I didn't know what to do about this type of situation. Should I approach him? Or should I just throw myself to him? Or what? And questions just kept popping up in my mind like 'did he know about our supposed relationship?' or 'did he do all that funny business because he knows about us?' or 'since when did he know?' and the worst situation is I didn't know a single answer to any question.

'Akkkhhhh! I'm going crazy!' I screamed to myself in my own mind, how pathetic.

That aside, so far what Kaname wanted to do and what I did to turn the event from what Kaname wanted didn't have a side effect. After Zero's so-called verdict, Ichiru came back from my safe house, leaving Shizuka Hio and Maria Kurenai to rest. Also, it seemed that after I left him with Shizuka, he made a cover story with her for the supposed missing Maria Kurenai. So far there was nothing wrong from both sides, from Maria's parent and from the academy's side. I hoped this cover story could handle the pressure until this nightmare with a particular person finished, the one who destroyed everything because of some stupid wish to control a power.

"Haruki, there you are." Yuuki's voice drifted from behind me.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to Yuuki who stood behind me. "What is it Yuuki? Do you need something?"

"Not really, I was asked by Headmaster to bring all the Guardians to his office and you couldn't be found anywhere so I supposed that you went to your favorite tower, the abandoned one."

"Well if you knew that I would be here why not come here from the start," I asked her while I rose and brushed some invisible dust from my trousers.

"I forgot about this place, the one who reminded me was Kaname-senpai."

I stopped in my tracks to follow Yuuki who was already in the door that led downstairs. "Kuran-san?"

"Yes, and please don't stop." And with that demand, I came back to reality and reluctantly followed Yuuki. Halfway down the stairs, Yuuki began to speak again, "Honestly what's wrong with you Haruki? You're slacking off more than before and also it seems you want, and are succeeding, to avoiding Kaname-senpai at all costs. Is there something wrong with you and Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked me calmly while going down.

I could only stare at her back for a while to construct my mind, "There is nothing wrong with us, it's only some…" I trailed off and lost all conscious from the world, and just went with the flow.

After some time, without realizing it, we were already at the bottom of the stairs, "Whatever it is that makes you so confused Haruki, I just want to tell you that whatever is going on between you and Kaname-senpai will end only with the both of you needing each other, after all, you two are meant to be together. I'm sure Kaname-senpai will cherish you, Haruki, and will provide you with whatever you want, even his own life." Just like that, Yuuki gave me a mind-blowing speech and then continued to the headmaster's office without so much as a glance to me.

* * *

Kaien Kurosu's POV

"Well… It seems all of you are already here." I stated and then looked at the occupants of my office. There was Zero on the couch with Yuuki, Ichiru on the other couch, Haruki leaning against the wall, and Kaname and Takuma just standing in front of my desk.

"Is there something you need from us Headmaster?" Ichijou Takuma asked with his calmness and easy going attitude like always.

I knew that they were tense because my usually carefree attitude was nowhere to be seen and I had a serious face from the start, "Yes. First of all, I want to tell you that an invitation came just this morning from an old acquaintance. The invitation was more or less about some tournament and our school, the vampire part of the school, invited as a guest to watch this tournament. He told me in the letter, which was sent with the invitation, that he wants his students to know about magical creatures. Do you want to accept this invitation Kaname?"

Kaname just looked at me critically, "Why are you asking me, Headmaster? This kind of matter about the school is not my jurisdiction."

"I know, I just want to make sure that you're all right with this," I stated, but I just wanted a confirmation.

But for some reason, Kaname instead looked at Haruki from the corner of his eyes, and Haruki for some strange reason looked at Kaname with a guarded expression but also told Kaname that he would accept everything Kaname wanted with his eyes. I wonder…

"How many of us do you want to send to this tournament?" Takuma asked me.

"If I can, all of you can go there. After all, the Night Class can't run if Kaname isn't there, so why not all of you go there and observe the magical humans."

"Well, it's not a bad idea. This trip could also be our vacation time. Where is the tournament going to take place and how long is this event?"

"It's in Scotland, precisely in a magical school called Hogwarts. The tournament itself will take place from September until June, but as we aren't participants, only a guest to watch, we can go home anytime, but if I can suggest something, we should go home after the Yule Ball."

"Yule Ball?"

"A Christmas Ball, a tradition in the Triwizard Tournament."

"So, this tournament is called the Triwizard Tournament, well…" And with that, all of my beloved students presented thoughts about the invitation, without doubt about pros and cons if we attended.

And not so long afterward, Kaname opened his mouth after he played another 'mind game' with Haruki. "Very well, we will honor his wish and go to this tournament as 'test subjects', but I have one condition."

"Yes?" I asked him, a bit skeptical about what the esteemed pureblood prince wanted.

"I want Haruki with me, at my side, all the time during our 'trip' there," Kaname stated with a calm voice and straight look.

For a moment, I pondered about his condition and wondered what the meaning was. I could tell that all the occupants of my office just looked at him blankly, and then incredulously, and then right at that second, I could predict what all of them were going to say when all of them started to look like fish out of the water.

"WHAAAATTTT?" All shouted but respectively with different reasons.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish..._**

 ** _If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me..._**

 ** _Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation._**


	12. The Truth

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by ... someone want to beta read my story?  
**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **XII**

 **The Truth**

Guest's POV

There is someone out there, but that's impossible because the house is empty, because that stupid and good for nothing family were out for some ridiculous dinner of the year. And I just trapped here like some good house pet, honestly all of that stupid people that called themselves my friends and surrogate family, they think I'm stupid and blind that can't see through them. But here I'm now just brooding like some useless human, called them stupid and stupid but I can't do anything, not as long as I'm here in my prison that the esteemed headmaster called home.

During my berating myself, I felt that someone right now stand just behind my stupid door, and with some noise that sounded like a firing gun to some metal, which I suspected from the impact with the ridiculous lock, the door open itself and presented the someone I felt familiar but I can't place.

"Well… It seems you're not as broken as I am although I can't say that two destinies will have the same fate." Said a voice that seem familiar but also not.

But when I have the perfect look of that someone who broke my prison, I could only widen my eyes, and it's not just me but also the creature, because I know that being behind that someone isn't a human, also widened his eyes when his eyes landed at me.

"Well isn't this interesting, we can pass as twins more than I and Yuuki." Said that someone again. Now I know why this someone seems familiar to me because our appearance perfectly the same, except the hair which his is dark brown and mine is black, also the eyes which his is emerald green with a tint of brown and mine is forest green, except that, our appearance, voice, also aura is almost the same.

"Who are you?" is the first question that comes from my mind and I blurted it out directly.

"Well… I can't answer the question right now because we must hurry to get out of this house. Can you stand? Are your trunk in the cupboard under the stairs?" He told also asked me at the same time but without waiting for my answer he got out of my sight and I can hear he descended the stairs.

"Can you stand?" asked the creature that accompanied my doppelganger. He is tall, with dark brown hair and also dark brown eyes, and in my eyes his posture screams gentleman, and now that he just inches from me I can see that the stranger and the creature have a bit resemblance in their feature.

"I can, uncle didn't beat me this time just withholding my meal for two days." I said whilst I stand, but halfway from standing I froze. 'Why did I blurt my weakness to a total stranger easily?'

"It's alright. You will feel safe within my older brother presence because indirectly your soul can tell that he is someone important to you but in the same time also not." That someone came back with my trunk in the size of match box, and with a wave of his hand the cage also shrunk. "Is there more beside these two?"

"Wait a moment." I said and then removed my precious things from below the floor boards, and put it at my rucksack. "Before we get out as you said before, who are you and where are we going? I know I can believe you guys because my instinct told me that you're no danger, but at least let me know your name."

That someone just smiled at me, "My name is Haruki Kurosu, for now, and my older brother Kaname Kuran, we are here to safe the destiny, or more like it's me the one who doing the saving thing my brother just tagging along. We are going to the Kuran Manor at Hampshire, and when we are there I will told you everything I know about 'you' and what is most probable waiting you ahead. Please believe me because I will never tell you lies, so mote it be." Right after he said that a flare of light surrounding him, and I gasped because he gave me a wizarding oath that practically will bound him and punish him if he didn't tell me the truth.

And with more conviction after his oath, I gave a strong nod and then follow them out of the house.

* * *

Haruki's POV

To think that Kaname will always with me all day, all hours, all minutes, all seconds is going to make me crazy. And all this torture because a simple problem of me getting out to the town alone, to hope that he will not remember is a useless hope. Thought when I remember that night when he gave the condition to go to Hogwarts is an amusing memory to remember.

Yuuki is gaping like a fish but didn't voice her concern, Zero was the most pronounced about some bloodsucker sticking to me all the time, but surprisingly Ichiru didn't take much offence about the condition. He just gaping for a while and then nodded as if accepted some inevitable thing. And then there is Ichijou-san and the Headmaster. Ichijou-san just looked at me with understanding that I couldn't describe and Headmaster just looked at me suspiciously. So far, I could avoid thinking about the mate thing, but I have a feeling that sooner or later Kaname will know what make me avoid him at all cost before this trip.

And here we are now, in the limousine going to Kuran Manor from the dreaded neighborhood of Private Drive, and right before me the Harry Potter from this world sitting with a blank face but a cold demeanor. It seems he already have suspicions about his life. 'Well aren't 'I' smart in this world?'

"Do you have someone whom you trust with your life?" I asked him because I know he won't talk to a total stranger first.

"I do not. All of them just want to use the boy-who-lived. And there is my Godfather but he just saw me as my father."

"Then do you know your magic's nature?"

"I am dark, through and through."

"What house are you? And did you save someone from big snake in second year?"

"I'm Gryffindor, and I don't know how you know about that stunt in second year but you're right. And before you told me how noble and brave that is, I fight that snake because that was a matter of life and death, also a matter of my home which going to shut down for some stupid accident that the Headmaster too busy with his scheme to told the authority to solve the problem."

"Well it seems you have no respect and love to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wonder what would you say when tomorrow I escort you to some place that will reveal the truth." And with that I smiled a secretive smile and look at the window of the limousine.

* * *

Kaname's POV

To think that the stranger in front of me is someone who had the same fate as Haruki was a bit unbelievable but also confusing. But here he is, looking like a twin with my Haruki, but I can say they are more like doppelganger, with same life and same fate. I'm a bit sorry for him, Harry Potter, though he seems stronger than Haruki in his past life, I could only hope that he has his happy ending and not end up like Haruki.

But now that I thought about Haruki, it seems when we are in that human house, he told Harry that his soul calling to my soul because Harry's soul recognized my soul as someone important but also not, what's the meaning of that? Did he already know about our true relationship? Who told him?

But without knowing it, we arrived at Kuran Manor, some mansion like castle that I remember built when I first went around the world to eradicate some rogue vampire. Right after we arrived, Haruki invited Harry to go with him. It seems he wants to help his other self to have the ending he couldn't have, but that aside, "Haruki, when you finished with Mr. Potter, come to my chamber." I said it calmly and I can see Haruki just gave me a confused look and then just nodded. Well it seems he forget why he avoided me when he retrieved Harry Potter.

Right after that, I went to my chamber and just sat at the chair that faced the floor-to-ceiling window, through the window I could see a forest that contain some wild animal and also some magical creature. They decided to make my forest a home to them because aside from the magic that radiated from this land but also because the wards around my land that can protect them.

"You want to talk to me Kaname Nii-sama?" Haruki's voice drifted from the door that already closed behind him.

"Yes, please take a seat Haruki." And then with a wary movement he sat at the chair beside me.

"Don't you have to sleep Nii-sama? It's just afternoon after all, we can say we are lucky that the weather here is gloomy."

"It's alright, I can have some sleep later. Before that, I want to ask you something." I answered him calmly with a little smile, but Haruki just give me some wary look. "If I'm not mistaken, when we were in the human house, you told Harry Potter that his soul called to my soul because his soul considered my soul as important to him but in the same time also not, how do you know about that? And what do you mean by that? Do you finally know about our true relationship? Was that why you avoided me like some plague in the last few weeks?" I asked calmly but there is a hint of irritation in my tone.

* * *

Haruki's POV

When Kaname told me to see him after I finished my business with Harry, honestly, I'm a bit wary. What Kaname want to discuss with me about?

"Well, for now you can use this room as you please, and also tomorrow I will take you to the truth, but for now I want to discuss something simple. Let's sit." And then I sat at one of the sofa in the room. "Did you know about the Blood Wards?"

"It's useless, I can't feel anything magic around private drive since I'm five."

"Is that so, well it seems you know more than you let out. But for precaution I want to tell you what I found around the house, there is some disturbing wards that I'm sure without that your so called relative still do what they do, but there is also some wards that if succeeded will make you meek and easy to manipulate, and that aside there is tracking charm in your person and also in your possession, but rest assured I already removed all, and for the alarm ward that notify someone if you left more than 5 km from the house, I let it ring when we enter this manor, so we can safely say that in here we are safe, you are safe."

"Thank you." He said simply. And I want to sighed out loud, did I really this silent when I'm fourteen in my previous world?

And then we fell to companionable silence. "If you want to ask me something you can ask, but if you don't have anything I will leave you to rest or do whatever you want to do."

Harry looked at me with that piercing green eyes, like he wanted to assess me before he placed his trust with me, "Then Haruki, who are you really? How old are you? How come we are so alike? And what do you want in exchange for rescuing me from the muggle?"

"Hmmm… well you can say that I'm the reincarnation of you in another world with the memory intact, that also answer your question about why we are so alike. I'm seventeen next December so in the Magical World I'm going to off age soon. For the price to rescuing you, I just want you to life your live fully, just be yourself, don't listen to another person because you are you, you're the one who will create the fate for yourself, not some meddling old bastard that want to become some leader with some false contentment." I talked, explained, and also grumbled in my last sentence.

That, got Harry to crack a smile also a giggle that I'm sure he will deny till the end of his life, but soon he come back to his composure but this time with more relaxed posture and a small smile adored his beautiful face, "Thank you for your explanation. Last question, why did you tell me all of that without hesitation? Even if we are the same, there is a possibility that I told everyone about us, or worst, someone use mind arts to me."

I cracked a small smile and calmly told him, "It's alright, what we discussed in this room will never get out of this room, I already take some precaution and also I add a protection to your mind, so even if someone dive to your mind they will never find something." Then, he hummed. "Well if that's all?" I asked him while standing.

"Yes, thank you for now." I just responded his word with a smile from the door, and not so long after I already in front of Kaname's chamber.

I entered his chamber and sat beside Kaname in front of floor-to-ceiling window which gave us a beautiful garden and also a calming forest. We say some pleasantries and my wary feeling eased a bit, but after that I could only widen my eyes when Kaname gave me the bomb of the day by asking me something that I desperately avoided at all costs this past weeks. For a second I just stuck in my mind trying to process what Kaname asked, and then the next second I abruptly stood and look at Kaname with a horror filled face.

"Wha… Wha… Wha… Whaa… What… are you… tal… king… about?"

"You perfectly know what I'm asking about Haruki." He told me calmly.

"I… I… I don't know what you are talking about!" I said, almost shouted, at him and then as fast as possible I tried to run from the chamber. Tried, because just when I want to grab the handle, Kaname slammed his hand in the door, purposely or not, cage me in between of his hand. I could only freeze because I could feel Kaname just behind me, and if I'm not wrong his aura told me he is a bit furious and lots of… sadness? Hurt? Rejection? I don't know anything anymore!

* * *

Kaname's POV

To think that Haruki will react that badly, or more accurately that startled, I could only look at him with a bit of sadness. But I couldn't just sit right there and do nothing, because whatever will happen Haruki is mine and I won't let anyone steal it, even Haruki himself, that's why right after I sort up my temporary frozen state because of his reaction and because he bolted from his chair and from beside me, without thinking I ran to him full speed and slammed my hand in the door, effectively caging Haruki inside.

"Why are you running Haruki? Did you hate me that much because of the life-mate thing that you won't answer me?" I ask him calmly, barely containing the storm of emotion inside me.

Haruki froze but still have the courage to glance at me, "Bu… but… are you… alright with this? Didn't you… like Yuuki? Are you not… looking at me like… brothers? You never… look at me… like you like me… I always think of you… as a brother…" He babbled incoherently, I never dream that I will see him like this, usually he always calm and cool, but it seems he never pay attention to himself when he is in my presence. If the condition isn't this serious I could laugh at him and he will pout that beautiful lip of his.

So, I could only ask him something that can make him to think for a second, "Do you really believe all of that? Don't you ever feel something when looking at me Haruki? Just be honest with yourself." I told him.

I see confusion entered his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes, and then not long after that I see comprehension. One after another piece of our encounter playing in full speed in Haruki's mind, and I could see that clearly from his rarely expressive eyes and face. After some time, Haruki blinked and blinked then he stared at me long and hard, what feels like a century but really just a few minutes, and then he blushes hard, hard enough that I who behind him can easily tell that he is blushing. Then without some preamble, he turned around and buried his face in my shirt, complete with his hand encircled my body.

"Why do you want to be with someone like me Kaname Nii-sama?" He mumbled. "Since when do you know that we are life-mate? Did you just kind to me because we are life-mate? Did you like me just because that fact? Did you ever look at me as brother?" He shot me with question after question that each time he shot me with question, it increasingly become depressed, honestly after all this time he still carries what his previous family drilled in his mind.

"Haruki…" I called him while pat him in the head. "Haruki, please look at me." But he just shook his head, I tried to pry him off of me but he didn't budge at all. I just sighed and then lifted him resulting in a squeak from Haruki and made his arm to hold more tightly to my body. And not long after, I sat at my bed with Haruki straddled at my thigh and his head buried at the crook of my neck. "Are you embarrassed or are you afraid to see the reality, I don't know Haruki."

Right after the statement came out I can feel that Haruki posture became stiff, too stiff that almost like Haruki become a stone statue. "I…" Haruki started after a long wait, "I don't want to run away, but I'm too afraid to see the reality, after all I'm not strong, I'm just a weak being. For now, please just answer my question Kaname Nii-sama."

I sighed, "Very well." I answered him, "First, I already know that you're my life-mate since I hold you for the first time when you are just a mere hours-old, right then and there when I see your eyes that conveyed all of knowledge that almost surreal in a baby, I know right after that you are mine." Here I stopped and I look at Haruki, and he didn't disappoint me with his blush came back full force. "Before I hold you, I thought that I will make Yuuki my wife because I thought that I won't ever be possible to have a life-mate, but when I see you I promise myself that I will do anything for you Haruki, even if it's my life you want. Maybe because it's the bond acting, but know this Haruki, a life-mate is someone who is perfect for you in all aspect, I am kind to you because you are you, my beautiful, brave, intelligent, genius, but a bit troublemaker mate. You're my life-mate, my brother, my friend, my everything. Don't you also feel this way Haruki?" I asked him after all the feeling I have got out.

He just silently sat down in my lap, a minute, five minutes, thirty minutes, and then an hour.

"We are so sappy, Kaname Nii-sama." He said after a long wait, but not with the one I expected.

I stared at him surprised then I laughed, "Pfft… You're right Haruki, but isn't it you who want to know my true intention to you?" I said and asked him with a laugh in my voice.

This time, Haruki's head pulled out from the crook of my neck, and he finally look at me properly, and with a small smile and soft voice he said, "What can I say, I am not a strong person like this dimension Harry Potter, and until this time all of the abuse and neglect and also betrayal are still fresh in my mind. I need reassurance Kaname Nii-sama, please forgive me for my selfishness. But it's better to talk about it than just beat around the bush, after all words speak more clearly than some action and the action can catch up after all of our feeling get out, at least that applied for me because I believe you with all of me Kaname, I can't say that I already see you beside a brother, but I'm sure my feeling will proceed to that way sooner or later." _Nearly 100% sooner now that I thought about it_ _because nearly every time I see you surrounded by the female students, there is an ugly feeling that I can't just shrug off_ , I added the last bit in my mind.

I just hummed at his answer and Haruki just stared at me to search what he needed in my face and eyes, then he smiled at me and placed his head at my chest. In a minute I could tell that Haruki already lost in his dream.

* * *

Haruki's POV

"There is no one in the Manor, just you and your brother." Harry asked me right after we get out of the car.

I glanced at him but keep walking to the one place that connecting this world to the other. "We arrived in the morning two days ago because we have to see the manor condition before the others arrives, and also I want to guide you to the right place if what we will find anything to go by." I said at him who beside me with a casual wear plus a hat to hide the famous scar that thankfully didn't go with me in this life.

He just gave me a look which meant he accepted my answer, then we walk in silent through Leaky Cauldron, then the Diagon Alley, and in minutes we already in front of the magical banks of Gringotts.

"Let's get this right and then I can fix whatever mess caused by the people around me." Said Harry and he strolled confidently to one of the open teller and calmly talked to the Goblin like I taught him last night in crass-course of some magical creature manners, and not long after, we are already in front of some scary looking goblin that introduced himself as the head goblin and the head of Gringotts. "I want to do full inheritance test in my person, also a checkup for my being if there is some suspicious something in my person." He said to the point after the pleasantries and the goblin asked him what did Harry wants.

"Very well, but first, who is it that accompanying you Mr. Potter? Do you trust him? And do you deem it necessary for him being here?"

"He is Haruki Kuran, though for now he is going by Haruki Kurosu, and he can stay here with me through everything." Harry said simply, but the widened eyes of the goblin isn't something I predicted.

"Kuran you say? And I know that he cast some glamour in his person, if you, Mr. Potter, believe him, then Mr. Kuran could you remove it? I guarantee that what spoken and seen in this room will stay in this room."

I just nodded in affirmation and then undo my glamour, and judging from the response, the goblin also couldn't believe that there are two persons with almost identical appearance.

"What's the meaning of this? There is no way you two can have identical appearance except if you're twins."

"Please Master Goblin, I can guarantee perfectly that I'm Haruki Kuran, and I'm here just to accompany Mr. Potter through everything he wants, you could say that I'm some sort of witness. And for whatever reason that seems like some trouble for me being Haruki Kuran, we can take care of it after Mr. Potter finished, after all this meeting is about him and not me." I said calmly and diplomatically.

The goblin just stared at me and then curtly nodded, "Very well." He said simply and then his attention went back to Harry and I just blend in the background, tuned off everything and pulled out the book I prepared before we went out. But not too long after, I heard sharp intake of breath from two being beside me who occupied the room. I look up from my book, stared at the two and stood to go to Harry's side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but after some time there is no answer, so I take the initiation to look at some parchment in front of Harry, which I thought where the main problem was.

I scanned the first parchment calmly but after some time there is a small storm going on inside me. 'Hmmm… It seems this is one of the differences between my world and this Harry's world. To think that someone who destined to be my mate in another dimension is a close family to this Harry's dimension is a bit shocking'. Then after some time, I analyzed the situation, 'Well, let's see… Lily Evans was not a muggleborn but a pureblood witch who got to be adopted by some muggle family after an unknown reason, and her true name is Lilian Claudia Riddle-Slytherin. Heee…. This is… interesting, Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin is the Father, and a witch from the Carrow family was the Mother, I wonder what's the meaning of this discovery lead to.' I mused inside my mind, while checking the other parchment. There is a lot disturbing thing in his being but mostly already broken, like some binds in his core and intelligent, but there is also still something in his head.

"Say Harry, did something happen before I took you from your relative house?" I asked him because I wondered how that kind of binds could be broken by himself, considering that the one who bind his core and intelligent was someone like that stupid realist and manipulative bastard, hate to say but he is powerful. And it seems my question managed to shake him from his mind.

"Ah… Well… the day before you retrieved me, there is an unbearable pain like my body going through some forced change, and then in the morning all of the scars I got from my uncle vanished, also since then I didn't have to wear my glasses."

"Hmmm… It seems you got your inheritance early, too early if I may say. Normally the inheritance came when magical being is fifteen or seventeen years old, you can say when they reach their maturity and each being have their own maturity."

"Is that so?" He said calmly but also thoughtfully. "Then, how about the facts that I related to someone who wants to kill me since I'm a mere baby?"

I stared at him long, preparing the right word to explain. "I don't know the answer Harry. You can ask all of it to the person in question himself. But for now, I will tell you a story about why your supposed grandfather lost all of his mind and also his soul at the same time."

* * *

Harry's POV

After I listened to Haruki's explanation about the supposed reason why my supposed grandfather went mad and insane, there is a tug in the back of my mind that told me that all of the story is true, I don't know since when my nature turned from the light to the dark, or maybe from the start I'm dark gray. Then again because I lived with my relatives, there was a certain lesson that can't be abandoned whatever happened, that is never trust people if my instinct told me that people gave an off feeling.

The esteemed headmaster for one, I could say with confidence that I never trust him, not only he is the one who gave me to my supposed 'caring' relatives, but also because some accident after another that occurred each year just screamed suspicious to my face. There is also my so called surrogate family that from the start smelt of liar, except some of the older one namely the twins because I never know the other. And for her, I can't say for sure after all she seems like a strict woman who will never swayed by some illegal act, and my instinct also said that she is all right. But the question is why did grandfather go after mother and father? Did grandfather not know about the truth? Did the headmaster kidnap… No… I don't want to consider that kind of possibility… but what if the answer is yes? Then why grandfather did all of the bad there is in magical world? 'AHHHH… I don't know anything anymore…' I screamed in my head because it's not something I can do in front of a goblin. And without thinking, I blurted some question that squirming inside my head.

"Like I said in the beginning, I don't know the answer. The one who know about everything is the one who the world pictured as villain. You should ask those question to your grandfather after you did the ritual to help him with his soul and sanity. That is if you want to do it." Haruki explained calmly like always. Really, I jealous of Haruki's way to look at problems calmly like that, though I know that I started to distance myself from the world after the case of Sirius Black, my supposed Godfather who just see me as father's replacement.

"Of course, I want to do it. If I want the answer, first thing to do is help my supposed genius grandfather but also a big idiot for power." I said that and then faced the goblin. "I'm sorry if I took your precious time so long Master Goblin, but concerning the condition of my being, except the bind that somehow removed after my supposed inheritance, can I heal my body to health? And if what Haruki told me was true, you also can help me restore my grandfather to his prime using the soul that latched in me."

"Of course, with a price almost everything can be done by Gringotts."

"Very well… and when I did that, can you go through my financial, check if there is something strange."

"Of course, Mr. Potter." The Goblin said and started to do what I asked, "Well then… you can follow the goblin waiting outside the room to escort you to our healer." And just like that I exited the room alone, leaving Haruki by himself with the goblin.

* * *

I stared at the car's window that drove us back to the Kuran Manor with a blank gaze. Right after I corrected my health and my being, I did the ritual for my supposed grandfather, not an hour passed but the pain was still lingering until now, if the goblin didn't give me the potion for headache and dizziness I'm pretty sure that now we will be still in the Gringotts. Honestly, I didn't know whether the ritual succeeded or failed, but I could say that from now on my life would flip 1800, but in the other hand I'm pretty sure that flip will lead me to a better life, I know but I also hope.

That hope increased when I came back to the goblin's room and Haruki said, 'Everything will be alright from now on, you will face some difficulty here and there but what you want the most, you will get it.' He said that calmly and a smile adorned his face. After that I looked at the parchment again and knew that my supposed inheritance is a creature inheritance, and surprisingly, but maybe not really, I got a vampire inheritance. Haruki said that maybe it's because that was one way to connect this world Peverell's descendant to the Death. But the inheritance aside, because I could research it with the books from the vaults I inherited without the bigoted way of the so called Light Wizards and Witches, the not so surprising thing is the financial and the Potter's Will, that came with the financial report, which mysteriously sealed without reason by a bigoted old fool.

As I thought, not only the Headmaster and part of my supposed 'surrogate family', but also some key player in this organization called 'The Order' and the ministry was stealing my money and done whatever they want just because the supposed great wizard that become senile gave them free access to one of my vault. But too bad, this summer I set myself to become a Slytherin inside, 'Hide everything, don't let anyone inside', so my reaction to this news was a bit bland, but in the other hand I already have my suspicions so it's not really strange that I am not so surprised. Right after I read all the report and memorize it, because I have eidetic memory that I hid, I gave the goblin the commands to retrieve all with interest and the deadline is the first of September. And for my supposed grandfather, that apparently my own parents knew about, I made a request to the goblin to send a letter to him regarding our meeting this day, I let the goblin phrase it and everything because unconsciously I'm not ready to face him.

"Well… It's perfect to call this day 'the day the truth leaked to the living world from the deepest secret hole the Headmaster purposely created but forget to shut down because they became greedy with the content of said hole'. You're strong Harry." Haruki said, breaking my thought.

"I… am… not strong Haruki. I'm same with you. I'm running away because the truth is something I hope not true, the difference between us is I'm still holding this live and you just gave it all away."

"Heh… To think that you pick up some hidden meaning from my previous life is. Well… whatever happened from now on you will be okay Harry, because unlike me, you still have someone, a family member, and also the future family to stand with you." He said that and my mind back to the inheritance parchment, a vampire that has a life-mate, an enemy just because we have a misunderstanding between us. I hope our relationship will proceed smoothly from now on.

And without us knowing, the car slowly decreasing its speed and not long after, we already in front of Kuran's Manor main door, to think that we have to rode a car to travel from the main gate to the main door for 10 minutes is spectacular. But from my point of view itself, rather that Kuran's Manor, the one in front of us is more like Kuran's Castle. But not until we reach the door, my musing disturbed again, but this time with an owl, a regal looking black owl. I stretched my hand and the owl landed smoothly in my hand, I took the letter attached and let the owl fly to the forest way. I look at the sender and I freeze in my step.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright. One advice I can told you, listen to his story till the end, don't judge in the between with what you know now, because a history was created by the winner. There is two side of stories from a history, the winner and the loser, like two sides of coin, they are related and can't be separated. Never give a conclusion just from one side, because the truth will never be the only one you know now if you are searching for a history." Haruki's voice drifted from the door.

I sighed and then took a deep breath, when I released it I opened my eyes, full with determination. "Well… Let's meet Grandfather dearest tomorrow with a dignity fit of a pureblood wizard and a noble vampire with a bang." I said to myself and I swear I see Haruki snickered at me.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish..._**

 ** _If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me..._**

 ** _Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation._**


	13. Trip to Hogwarts

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by ... someone want to beta read my story?  
**_

 _ **Edited in February 2018**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Trip to Hogwarts**

Haruki's POV

A very busy and complicated month grace us last month, what with a temporary move to the Kuran's Manor in England, some change here and there, and also some explanation of Harry's presence in the Manor. Like we predicted when I told Kaname about Harry status as a noble vampire, the most vocal about Harry's creature was Zero, what with his determination of Harry's status as not far from a newborn vampire without a restriction. Honestly that stupid future brother-in-law of mine is, when the others just shrug it off and, without a command from Kaname or request from Harry, helped Harry about all there is that could be learned about vampire, from the history to the etiquette that not far from etiquette of pureblooded wizards and witches.

And for the question of why Harry still in Kuran Manor was because he could do whatever he want because his inheritance means an early emancipation, and then there was his relationship with his grandfather which was better than Harry's expectation but he still didn't want to stay with his grandfather, and said grandfather himself told Harry to stay with us, what with the surprising fact that the vampire part of Harry was from his grandmother and it came from one of the family under Kuran's patronage. The other reason was because said grandfather wanted to sort out everything that blew up to pieces after his supposed defeat before claiming the lost grandson, the only family each other has.

And here we are now, in the extra carriage of Hogwarts Express in the first September, went to Hogwarts together with the other students because we are practically some exchange students from Cross Academy. In the end the one who came here is Kaname's pawn with some additional Night Class who didn't have anything to do and want something interesting to do, and of course there is the four guardians.

"Hey Scarhead, where are your worthless follower weasel and the mudblood? They ditch you at least because you're just some scum who has too big head?" Came a familiar but nostalgic voice.

I turned around and got a clear look of my once enemies, but here, we are stranger, though it seems he mistook me as Harry Potter. But before I could answer the question, a voice sounded from behind me.

"Haruki, what are you doing here? Our compartment is in the extra carriage of Hogwarts Express, and if Lord Kuran know that you are wandering around without him again he will add your punishment." The voice said calmly and with a perfect measurement.

"Well… I want to explore around a bit Harry, you know… with all the excitement of coming to some magical school." I replied with so much innocence.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed the person in front of Harry and me, who looked at us with confusion clear in his face. "The… There is… two… of…" But before he could finish his sentences, came another aggravating voice.

"Wha… Wha…" The new voice couldn't even form a single word, how pathetic.

"Ron, what are you doing here? I want to find Harry before the train start to move." Came a voice of a girl. Then without so much like a preamble, the owner of the voice barged right through the second voice and the first voice. When he saw me and Harry, she blinked and blinked. After some minutes passed, she looked at Harry and said, "Well… Hello there Harry, how are your summer? It seems you gained or more like you found your doppelganger in two months we are not seeing each other."

"Well hello there Hermione, it's more like Haruki found me and picked me up and take care of me in the summer."

The girl looked at Harry up and down and then scrutinizing Harry's face, "Well it seems you are more happy and healthy in two months you are in the care of this doppelganger of yours." She answered Harry's retort calmly. Then with a confidence in each of her step, she walked to me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend." She said with a perfect greeting of a pureblood witch.

I bowed slightly at her and said, "Nice to meet you too Miss. Granger. I'm Haruki Kurosu, Harry's very distant relative. And if you want you can join us in our carriage with Harry here."

She smiled slightly, "Very well, it's not like I already find compartment to spend in this long journey."

And with that, I with Harry and Hermione left the owner of the rude voices to head back to the Night Class of Cross Academy extra carriage.

* * *

Harry's POV

As expected of the rumor mill, right after I took a step to the Great Hall, all voices and movement stopped and all gaze burned a hole right through my skull. Honestly these stupid people are, it's not like I grown a head or two, I just gained myself a very distant relative in the being called Haruki Kuran.

"Well, it seems you brought a change this year Harry. Not only because of your relative but also your appearance, if I didn't claim you as my brother in all but blood, I will claim you right here right now as my boyfriend." Hermione voiced her thought right after we took our place in Gryffindor table.

"It's not like my change is mind-blowing thing. I just got rid of my glasses, lengthen my hair, and gained a healthy body for once." Well… part of it is because my inheritance got rid of all the malnourishment and broken bones and the scar and the other, so my body now is the result of my inheritance.

"Well… whatever you say." Hermione said this with her mysterious smile and a glint in her eyes.

But for now I will ignore her for my project, or more specifically I, Haruki, and Kaname Kuran's project, of finding out what is the reason my esteemed Headmaster invited Cross Academy Night Class to the Hogwarts this year aside from becoming guest of honor to the Triwizard Tournament and educational reason to Hogwarts's student, because I'm pretty sure after four years in his presence that whatever he is doing there is a reason behind it, a reason to his so called greater good to his own person. If I'm not mistaken, but I hope that thought is wrong, then the Headmaster want them to become sacrifice, and if Headmaster know about him, I'm pretty sure that he will use him to do his bidding without him knowing, and the result is the fear of us, the being of night.

I sighed and Hermione looked at me oddly, I just smiled at her and listened the rest of the sorting of the first year, then continued by the Headmaster speech of the beginning of the year. And then, at least what we, particularly me, are waiting for, announced and I anticipated what will they thought about us, after all while the rumor was already spread width, but the person in question was still mysterious to all of them, except for the unexpected disturbance on the train.

* * *

Third Person's POV

After the announcement of the short-term exchange students, said students entered the great hall with dignified grace that was only owned by handfuls of magical creature. The first to enter was of course the leader, Kaname Kuran, followed by the Night Class students with Kaname's pawn right behind him. Then there is the teacher, the hunter Toga Yagari as temporary replacement teacher, and then beside him is an elegant man with an aura of superiority, obviously the Night Class teacher. Just behind the teacher, with its black uniform are the guardians, The Kiriyu's twin with Yuuki in between them. And finally, the last one, the most eagerly awaited, the so-called Harry Potter's twin in the Hogwarts Express, Haruki Kurosu stepped in the Great Hall calmly, striding the Hall with a certain elegance that can't be described as human but also not a creature. Right after the last one entered the hall, the student and teacher alike began to whispers loudly. The students with exclamation and certainty, and the teachers with confusion and shock, but all that subsided when not only the teacher but also the one who stand in the front went to great the headmaster.

Right after some pleasantries passed, the exchange student got a long table right before the high table where the teachers are, but in the same levels as the student. Without question, all the student took their place with the last to sit was Haruki. Haruki, knowing Kaname, immediately took the seat beside Kaname, facing the Hogwarts students.

Right before the feast started, without anyone knowing, Haruki, Kaname, and Harry shared a glance, and with the same amount of amusement, they said together in whisper, "Let's the end begin."

* * *

Some weeks passed without any fuss, the Hogwarts went on as usual and some of the temporary exchange students, who want to, go through some of the Hogwarts curriculum in the morning and in the night, went through the lesson as usual with Toga Yagari and the vampire teacher. For once the Night Class could go through their lesson with some peace without some fan-boys or fan-girls. They just did whatever they want as long as they didn't pass their border. From the Hogwarts teacher themselves, they deemed the exchange students like some new species they never knew, technically they never knew them because their own prejudices made the other magical creature to force their being to some corner, but some staff and majority of the students still look at them like some walking bomb that could blow up anytime.

As for Haruki, in majority of his time he spent it with Harry and sometimes also with Hermione Granger, who surprisingly in this dimension is someone loyal-to-death to Harry Potter and also have some royal ancestry, and even if that is from Muggle Royal Family but her upbringing was the same as the pureblood and some creature from Magical World. Haruki and Harry were always seen together, sometimes also with Hermione or sometimes with Kaname Kuran, but mostly with Kaname Kuran, not only because they have their own agenda but also because the ridiculous punishment from Kaname to Haruki.

So far nothing disturbed Haruki and Harry's relationship, the majority just stared at them, some with suspiciousness, some weirdly, and some just thought it as political movement. Though there was small bump here and there in the name of Ronald Weasley, he thought that Haruki stole Harry from him, but he never confronted Haruki in the face because of Kaname's constant presence with Haruki and Harry.

Meanwhile, for some strange reason Draco Malfoy who constantly in Harry's neck since the first year just stared at Harry's here and there, and sometimes he looked like he wanted to get close, but after a few steps, he jerked away, shook his head and then turned around away from Harry. Haruki and Harry often shared a confused and bewildered look, but Kaname just looked at Draco Malfoy blankly but there is a hint of amusement.

"Why did you always look amused when Draco Malfoy acting like a confused person?" One day, Haruki asked Kaname and Kaname just threw Haruki more amused glance.

"Even after all of everything we have faced, you still have that cute innocent Haruki." He said with amusement practically oozing from his being, "So I will just stand by and watch from the bench of the audience how this fate will lead the future from this world which has the resemblance of your previous precious dimension." _So much that I wanted to destroy it_ , left unsaid by Kaname who has the outside appearance of a caring brother or a mate for this case. After that Haruki just left it there if they crossed Draco Malfoy.

And finally without realizing it, the long-awaited day finally came, the dreaded event that hopefully changed something to a better way.

* * *

Haruki's POV

The two schools just now arrived. After some pleasantries between the Head of the School, they entered the castle and if my guess isn't wrong they would be resting until dinner came. Through all of it, I just looked at all of it in the Astronomy Tower with Kaname and Harry, they, like me, didn't have much interest in the participant of the tournament. After that we also entered the castle and went to our respective room to prepare for dinner.

'It's nostalgic', I thought when I first entered the Great Hall again after so many years. As if there was nothing wrong happening in this same castle with the same people but entirely different scenario. But now that I thought about it, what will happen here now that the key person to my fourth year was already come back to health and sanity. I have also already made sure that the teacher was the one they say they are. I could only hope there is nothing wrong going to happen in the tournament. And when this thought went through my mind, there is still one problem, that is the so-called-war between the Headmaster and the so called Dark Lord, because after some digging here and there, with Kaname because the damned punishment, we got something intriguing, some missing memories from the key people and some people with authority from time to time, mostly memories of the war. From there, there is nothing wrong if I and Kaname drew a rather intriguing conclusion, though we still didn't let Harry know because the lack of proof, but I have a feeling that I'll get it soon.

When my mind went right and left with thought that honestly wasn't my problem, without knowing it I'm already on the Cross Academy table in the Great Hall, half listening to the Headmaster welcomed the two schools and explaining about the requirement of the tournament. That aside, when I observed the Great Hall, or more like the student from the two school, it seems our table garnered quite a bit of attention, specifically to our Night Class's member who has this otherworldly aura and dangerously beautiful appearance. After that I just stared at nothing and ate my dinner silently with occasional glance at the other Cross Academy's student, Yuuki and Zero in some discussion with Yuuki once a while added some food in Zero's plate, Ichiru surprisingly just calmly ate the dinner, and the Night Class just had some discussion with themselves, and finally Kaname who ate his dinner silently but also his gaze pierced through my head.

Some moments later finally the Headmaster bade us goodnight and we went to our respective dorm, and for the Cross Academy was some grand tower with private rooms, complete with all of our necessities, with the guardian's room in the same floor as common room. Silently and without a word, I entered my room and went to my bed, tried to catch some sleep before I went to guard the damn goblet.

* * *

Kaname's POV

I heard him sneaking from our temporary dorm almost in the morning, and without hesitation, I followed him to wherever he's going. But to my surprise, he went to the Great Hall and took place in one of its dark corner, and then just stood still with his gaze lingering in the Goblet. A moment passed, some time passed, and then a few hours gone when the door of the Great Hall opened and showed none other than its own Headmaster who strode the Hall with confident steps straight to the Goblet. And when he finally stopped, he was inside the age line which he himself created. He raised his hand that hold a piece of parchment, and if my sight still as strong as ever in the parchment has Harry's name without a school name. I narrowed my eyes and would take some action to prevent something that could be a huge problem when the parchment burned to pieces just when the Headmaster wanted to toss it to the fire of the Goblet.

"What do you think you're doing Headmaster? Endangering a student, much less the supposed savior?" I heard Haruki's voice drifted from the corner.

"Who is there?" This time the Headmaster calm but hard voice can be heard. Right after that question, Haruki came out from his hiding place and face the Headmaster just a few steps away from the dark corner. "Harry…. No… you're that kid from Cross Academy." The Headmaster bit out like the child is just a piece of nuisance.

"Well… Well… Hello there Headmaster, here I thought what will happen in this timeline when there is no threat in disguise, and then you just came out of nowhere to carry out the path to destruction." Haruki said calmly but like always full of riddle.

"What do you want boy? What did you know about our world, you're just some human who got lucky to be surrounded some beautiful creature and I bet you just want to become like them, an immortal monster who devour another." The Headmaster almost snarled at his thought of our race.

"You're ugly Headmaster, all you could think about was, and is, your own wellbeing in whatever dimension I know, your manipulative way of thought will condemn you to unending torture in Hell and condemn us in the darkness era." And here, Haruki's voice laced with every venom he could muster. "And now I will take some look in that barmy head of yours. Legilimens!" and without a beat, Haruki took the action we wanted to do since we found out about the deceiving of some memories. And I could only stand still in my place and waiting for Haruki to finish his part of our unofficial job, I just watched it all from sideline. I didn't know if it's from the shock or from what Haruki did, but the Headmaster just froze in his place with a look of pure shock.

Some moment passed, and finally Haruki retracted his mind and waved his hand to the Headmaster, resulting in the Headmaster vanished and appeared in his throne-like-chair in the High Table, unconscious.

"How is it?" I asked him while stepped away from my hiding place.

Haruki glanced at me from his shoulder and sighed, "As expected of Kaname Nii-sama, I should know that you followed me, and to think I didn't know from the start. I think you took your punishment seriously."

"This is punishment Haruki, of course I will take it seriously. Considering this has something to do with you, my one and only life-mate. And there is also the case when you went to Gringotts without my consent and I let it go because you went with our driver and with Harry." I rambled at him and he just gave me a sheepish look, then I just sighed, "And… How is it?" I asked him again.

And instantly, Haruki gave me a serious look with a grim expression. "As we have predicted, Kaname Nii-sama. Though how come a wizard as old as him could do something that large-scale as that one is still a mystery to me."

"He didn't get his title from nothing you know. But as expected of human, if they got too much power in their little hand, it will make their head big." I sighed, "And… are you going to do something about it?"

Haruki looked at me with wide eyes after I asked about the last question, "I can?"

"Why you can't?" I asked him, confused.

"Well… I'm your little brother, and then there is the case of I'm your life-mate, I just thought that whatever I want to do, I have to ask you first."

I snorted silently when he answered my question, "Since when you ask me a permission first before you do something rash? Though… for this case I know why you are hesitating, this too large-scale thing going to cost us so much if we want to solve it."

"That's right, but…" Haruki looked at me with determination but also some sadness from his gorgeous emerald eyes and I could only sigh.

"You can do whatever you want Haruki, but if you will and want to resolve this oddity, I will bear the price together with you, always." I told him calmly with clear determination.

* * *

Haruki's POV

I could only widen my eyes when Kaname told me about his answer to my request of permission, because I'm not blind, I know the burden of this not-so-my problem would got me if I take it to my own hand. But on the other hand, I'm happy for once because there is someone there with me to shoulder the burden and support me fully without the intervention of said person.

"Well… Well… what is this? My beloved master flirted by his precious and gorgeous mate for life? Well… I only have one advice, please don't do that in public area even if it is in the crack of dawn." Came the rather annoying voice in this situation from the front of me.

"Death…" I began calmly, "What do I have the pleasure of your present in this sacred ground of Hogwarts?" I asked him sarcastically, but inside my mind I add, 'that if I remembered it right, you hated so much'.

"Well Master, I come because you have a wish. Though, it will cost you greatly even if you're my master. But if you divide it with your life-mate, even if it's still heavy it will lessen the price greatly than if you're the only one who pays it." Death explained it all with ease but there is a hint of relieved in his voice, 'did he concerned with my well-being? I wonder what kind of price I must pay'.

"Make it the wish of three people." Once again came a new voice, this time from behind Kaname. I glanced at his direction and could see Harry standing just in the doorframe of the Great Hall. "It's about magical world of this dimension, my dimension. If I could, I will shoulder it all, but considering you're me I know that you would lash out at me if I do something like that right in front of your eyes. So please share it with me too." He said it calmly with full determination.

I smiled, happy that there is so many people here who willing to share my burden, "Then Death, I will make a request to you. Please cancel all of the memory charm there is in the people of magical world Britain in this dimension, let the truth be known and let the Fate run along in its right path."

From under its hood, I could tell that Death smile his creepy smile, "Very well then, let's make your wish come true." And with that a round-transparent thing like a globe appeared, then Death waved his hand in its one side. I didn't know what Death doing but I have a faith in his ability to do what someone, namely me, told him to do without fail, so I just stood in front of Death without doing anything.

A minute passed and then he flicked his finger and the round-transparent thing like a globe vanished. "It's finished, when the key person, or whoever, that have their memories modified wake up from their slumber tomorrow morning, they will gradually remember their memories and conscious of the validity of said memories. And for your price you three, I will tell you sometimes but not in the near term. Then if that's all, farewell." And with that Death just vanished from our presence.

"I wonder what kind of price we must pay." I mused silently. Then after some time I look at Harry, whose presence I didn't take into account, "Why are you here Harry?"

"Well… I'm searching for you, but when I passed the Great Hall and saw you here doing something that should not be your problem, I did what I must did. But that aside, there is a letter from Gringotts, they reported to me that the Headmaster tried to enter one of my vaults but he can't obviously, and the main reason is because there is a letter from the Bank to Head of Kuran Family, Kaname Kuran, though I don't know why they sent it with my letter."

"Hmmm…" I just hummed and took a glance at Kaname, we talked a bit with our eyes but end it quickly. "Well… that aside, I believe we must finish our task and then we can retreat for some last minutes sleep." And with that I walked to the Headmaster self-proclaimed throne.

* * *

Zero Kiriyu's POV

'This school is annoying, ten times worse than that stupid Night Class and its fans', I thought while I stood in the back of the Great Hall watching the student from the three school take turns to throw a piece of parchment to the Goblet. 'Honestly those stupid wizards and witches were, to think that they still use an ancient tool like parchment, quill, and the other tool which is not so cheap'. I sighed and then closed my eyes, to think that I am rambling like some commoner is plain stupid, and the reason of this is because the Hogwarts students that so ignorant that it's pitiful to see.

"What are you thinking Zero?" A voice sounded from my right side.

I shifted my gaze from the goblet and unsurprisingly facing Haruki with Kuran beside him, "Nothing, it's just 'how ignorant they are', I think. Though it's not my problem honestly." I replied his question casually, for some strange reason, the last few days I could stand Kuran's presence who always looming around Haruki, I wonder why.

"Hmmm… Ignorant, I see. Why did you think like that?"

After his question, this time I look at Haruki properly and said, "How should I put it… they have their power from birth, and then they got a weapon when they are eleven, but from then on, they are still ignorant of the world and do something stupid like rivalry between houses in school, for seven years. If that is something like my hatred to the pureblood vampire then that's reasonable, but hate just because of houses, it's ridiculous. What kind of proper education that is? Even the vampire from an early stage know their place and their position in this world, compared to the vampires which has a power like them, this so-called wizards and witches is like a joke, it's like they just exist for their own little and sweet world and at the same time also just some illusion of a piece of world. Not only the students but also the teacher. And also, they are infuriating because all of their blood smells delicious, but for me also smells disgusting."

"Hmmm… well for a record, their blood smells delicious because in their very blood there is power running through, that is their magic, but for the disgusting part, I'm sure because for you they are ignorant and not to your standard. As long as you retain that wicked mind of yours you will be alright, even if you're in the nick of the line." As expected of Haruki, his words brought me some sort of reassurance.

After that, Haruki spent some time with me but when it's time for dinner, he went with Kuran to who knows where. I just stood and silently observed the other, not only the three school students but also the Night Class who already emerged from their slumber.

"As expected of you Zero, even in the other side of the world you still observe and guard the Night Class tightly, though in this case also the other students from the three schools." Came the voice of someone I know dearly.

"Yuuki." I said and then looked at her who come to my place with two plates, in each of her hand. "You don't have to bring me my meal."

Yuuki smiled and then handed the plate, "If you just stand there and do nothing, I'm sure you won't take some break to eat."

"Hmmm… Well I don't really hungry." I mumbled but I cast the plate a suspicious gaze. There is something in the food, it just didn't smell and feel right. I glanced around the hall and I'm pretty sure there is no one from our school that touched the food beside Yuuki, and Yuuki just ate it leisurely. 'So it's just reacted to some being.' I thought and then there is some crazy idea pop up from my mind. I would save the time and done with it, 'if there was something in the food, if it's me I'm sure I will be alright.' And with that thought I sniff the food and took a bite. And as expected, the reaction was instantaneous. There was a strong urge to fed blood, any blood from anywhere, if it's anyone I'm sure they will go in killing spree right after the food entered the mouth of a vampire. I gritted my teeth and in between bit my lips, and with the temporary pain from the bite, I called the only person who could do something to solve this situation, "HARUKI!" I shouted with the last of my strength and will.

And the last thing I know was a jet of light came to my direction, and then all was darkness.

* * *

Kaname's POV

Crash…. The sound of some metal collided with most likely the stone floor of the Great Hall was the first sign of the reality and fact to leak to this world, and also the first sign of the change of our future.

Right after that sound heard, I looked away from the student of Beauxbatons and searched for the source, and not long after, I look at Kiriyu the older who clutches his mouth, Yuuki busy asked what's wrong, and the plate with the food splattered not far from his foot. Some scenario run in my mind and when I got the right scenario, Kiriyu shouted at Haruki with all of his strength. And Haruki immediately shot Kiriyu with one of his spell.

"Don't touch the food, don't eat the food, walk out of the Great Hall gradually and gather in our dorm, I give all of you one-hour max." I whispered but I was sure that all of our students heard me well enough. With that, I walked to Kiriyu's who already levitated by Haruki.

"Kuran-san, it seems Zero's condition isn't well, I request for your permission to bring him back to the dorm." Haruki's voice drifted to me with venom but carefully coated with calm and polite tone.

"What's going on here?" before I could answer Haruki, came the voice of annoyance within but coated by concern, 'poorly' if I may judge it.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts." I said calmly, "It's nothing you have to concern yourself with. It's just one of our student is sick apparently, and one of our guardian is asking me permission to retreat."

I could see he didn't even heard my voice, because for an unknown reason, his gaze went straight to Haruki. "What is this? I didn't know that your school is accepting a wizard too." He asked me but his mind wasn't in it, meanwhile I could feel that Haruki become impatient.

"While Kuran-san and Headmaster of Hogwarts talking about this, can I send Zero to the dorm?"

"It's not needed, I will bring him with me to my quarter." Came the voice of Toga Yagari, who from his posture and the glint in his eyes, knew about Zero condition and some oddity within, though I doubt he knows the complete theory.

"Is that so? Then if it's not troubling you Yagari-sensei, when the dinner finished and we could go, I will visit Zero." Haruki said it calmly and with a hint of easiness, but there is an underhanded warning in his voice that could be perfectly understood by Toga Yagari.

Toga Yagari just nodded and then lift Zero easily like he is not weighted anything and put him in his shoulder like a sack of potato, as expected of the famous and brutal Hunter. Once they gone from the Great Hall, the Headmaster once again asked me what's wrong.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts, there is nothing wrong and I can assure you that this has nothing to do with you and Hogwarts." I told him bluntly but also politely.

"Mr. Kuran, there is something wrong with one of my guest in my school, of course I should know what's wrong so I could help do something, and also…" He trailed and his gaze went back to Haruki, who just gazed at the Headmaster steadily.

"Once again, I can assure you that there is nothing wrong. Zero Kiriyu just have some 'sickness' that come-and-go at its own pace, and our Haruki here was the one who tended him since they are just a child. And for the wizard thing, I'm pretty sure Haruki isn't one, right Haruki?"

"That's right Kuran-san." Haruki answered my question blankly.

"But…." It seems he still wanted to try his poor acting of grandfatherly when his eyes clearly show us craziness and greediness that come about right after Haruki shot the spell and levitated Zero without so much as a wave of his hand.

"That aside," I cut him short, "isn't it rude to let your other guests hanging around to see us arguing when I'm pretty sure that that is a sign that the Goblet ready to give us some name of the champions." I said it and with my finger, pointed at the way of the Goblet.

He widened his eyes and then turned his head around, so fast that I am amazed that it didn't end with whiplash, and lock his gaze with the fire of the Goblet that already halfway turned red. He hastily walked to the Goblet and just in time to catch the first parchment that contained the name of the champion. As I predicted and confirmed by Haruki, the Durmstrang is Viktor Krum, the Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour, and the Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory.

And when all is well and the headmaster was halfway to his speech, the fire went red again and a piece of parchment flew with ease and caught by the Headmaster's already stretched arm as if he knew it's coming beforehand. But right after he looked at the piece of parchment, he widened his eyes behind that half-moon glasses, and with the perfect imitation of fish thrice or more, he finally let out a coherent sentence, or name in this case.

"Ro… Ro… Ronald…. Weasley." He said just above the whisper, but in the silent of the Great Hall that whisper could be heard perfectly.

I snorted lightly without anyone knew it, beside Haruki who still beside me. 'Well… Isn't it the best prank ever?' I thought and then turned around and walked out of the Great Hall with my last look at the grinning red-headed foolish human and a wicked smile, or is that a smirk?, of my life-mate.

* * *

Haruki's POV

"Well… isn't this interesting Zero? I thought you're more like a Slytherin type with a hint of Ravenclaw, to think that you do something Gryfindorish like that was some unexpected surprise." I heard the only voice whom I respect with all of my life.

"Really… it's not like me at all, right?" I answered him and then slowly opened my eyes to see Haruki sat in the chair beside the bed I occupied calmly.

"Well, that aside, thanks to you there is no accident happening like the Headmaster of Hogwarts wanted and we could protect Harry from his scenario, so Harry could focus his mind in his own problem. From here on, I can't help him again."

"What's happening?" I asked him while slowly got up from the bed and just sat with my back met the headboard.

"Well… we concluded that the food contained bloodlust potion that will take effect immediately if consumed by the vampire, meanwhile if consumed by the human and the other creature it won't cause them any damage and they won't felt it. Really… how the Headmaster got something like that is mystery even for me, because if I remembered it correctly, that kind of potion was already lost to mankind since forever."

"And what kind of results the Headmaster of Hogwarts wanted from that kind of 'accident'?"

"Panic firstly and fear mostly, He wanted the other student to fear us and then annihilate us in cold-blood. And before you ask, I know it from his own mind with my own way." Haruki explained that to me with a faraway gaze, and then after some time he looked at me with his piercing gaze of emerald green eyes of his that almost look like it could look through my soul, "He wants power above all of us, because of some kind of stupid duel with his former lover, he got all of that title like he is some kind of God, but in reality, he is no more human than us, than you. You could see from this accident that human also ruthless when they want something. You yourself said that we human, those wizards and witches, act like they own everything in this earth when the reality is they are no more a little piece of the world like us."

"What, exactly, do you want to tell me?" I said it with comprehension, but deep inside I knew what Haruki want.

"We, as vampire, have our own life. We can find some way so we don't have to suck human's blood dry and kill them, and mostly we can find some way to protect ourselves from human. And the existence of Hunter is needed, whatever the reason, they are our law officer, without them we can't do everything right. And what I want to say to you are 'just accept yourself', even if you just got your 'food' from one person, that is your way of life. Even if you're a vampire, you can do your job as Hunter, and what makes you fair is because you have that life of yours as your gaze of life." Here Haruki paused, and then he looked at me full of determination, "So, do you want to become a true vampire? Even if that is just a Level C, that way you can be truly alive from now on, and not just struggle to live." He told me truthfully without some sugar-coated words, one thing among the other I like about Haruki.

"What about Yuuki?" I ask him as my last defense.

And surprisingly, Haruki just smiled that secretive smile of his, "Do you really believe that Yuuki and I just some kind of orphan that abandoned in the middle of snowstorm by someone, and then 'he' rescued us like some kind of knight in the shining armor? Deep inside your mind, you know that Yuuki and I have some connection with 'him', right? After all, we are alike in the appearance."

I gave him a look that told him I know what he meant, "You and Yuuki are twins. You two have almost the same appearance, beside the eyes and the obvious, and then there is one more person who has that shade of brown hair and that shade of brown-almost-red eyes, and that person is Kaname Kuran." I paused and then sighed, "Then how did you become a human without so much like a speck of dust trace from a vampire? Is it just your so-called-pureblood game?" I ended my speech with a question that clearly reflect my sadness and anguish, if it's another person I'm pretty sure that what come from my mouth is anger.

But Haruki only looked at me steadily and smiled a sad smile, "There is a sealed practice that even some pureblooded family didn't know, that is a sacrifice for a seal to make a pureblood vampire become a human, that practice only can be found in Kuran's secret library, and there is just one other pureblooded family that knows about this practice, but then again that family will be destroyed sooner or later, if they didn't do anything that is." He paused, and after some time, he just gazed at something and nothing at the same time.

"Why did someone, mostly one of your parent, want to seal yours and Yuuki's vampire side? There is a story behind, isn't it? A story that is almost if not bloodier than Kiryu's tragedy?" I asked him calmly because from his faraway gaze, I know he remembered the story like some kind of bullet that go through his heart, a feeling that I know perfectly well.

Haruki snorted at me and his piercing gaze gave me an impression that he knows me too well to be expecting that kind of response from me, "Well, it's true that our mother is the one who seals it, our vampire and our memory that is, for our own safety." He paused and took a deep breath. "I will tell you a story. Once upon a time, there is an uncle who love his own niece more than a familial love, he loves her as men to women, but gradually when she grew up, she fell in love with her cousin who more or less in the same age as her, and the uncle just watched it from aside. When she and the cousin finally got married and then expecting their first child, the uncle just come-and-go from their life, just like a very good uncle for the supposed 'favorite niece'. That is until the tragedy came to her family because of the uncle hunger of power, he sacrificed their first child to the ancestor of their family, and the ancestor came back from the eternal sleep, but that also a mistake because of his position as ancestor, he didn't have much power to came back to life perfectly, and so the ancestor took place of their first child and pretended to be their child, meanwhile the uncle got thrown out from her family because of his greediness. And then after some time, she and the husband once again expecting a child, this time a twin who they swore to protect until the last of their breath. And that was what's going to happen after the uncle got the whisper of news that they are expecting again, this time he wanted the child as a replacement, thinking that her child could be replacing her place in his heart, after all the second child is a daughter. And when the time came, the uncle went to their house, the husband confronted the uncle and gave permission to seal the vampire side of their twin to her. And what she wants the most for their children are to be a normal human being, with a promise to the supposed first child as their protector." Haruki ended his short history that isn't so short, and I just gave him my gaze, a gaze of understanding. "Did you get the meaning of that story?" he asked me calmly.

"I suppose…" I answered half-heartedly. "Then how come you remember all of that Haruki if Yuuki still didn't remember anything about her past?" Came the odd part of the story.

"Zero…" He gave me a stern voice and stern gaze, that meant something very serious, "I'm not only human and also not only a vampire, I'm more than that Zero, that's why I know something that a normal person or even a normal vampire didn't know. You could almost say my fate is almost the same as Kaname's fate, but that is the limit of my story which you could know, from this point onward, I will only tell you if you join the Kuran's family, because this part of story even Yuuki didn't know about it."

I stunned briefly with his statement, but if Haruki said so then so be it, "I understand, I'm sorry I forgot about my own boundary."

Haruki smiled at me, "It's alright. And back to the story, you know perfectly well what I mean in that story, right?"

"That you and Yuuki are the prince and princess of the Vampire, because the Kuran's family is the one who founded the hierarchy of the vampire and the one who brought a law not only to the vampire but also to the Hunter. And eventually, Yuuki will remember her memories and go back to her life as a vampire."

"That's right. So once again I will ask you this question, do you want to become the true vampire, even if that is just a Level C?" Haruki asked me with a firm tone and an almost hopeful look at his emerald eyes.

"I…" I trailed and thought about what Haruki told me about. And after some times, finally I opened my mouth again to answer his queries, little I know that this is the turn-point of my life as a Vampire and also a Hunter.

* * *

"It seems he already made the choice… to go forward or to die a pitiful death in his place now." Kaname's voice drifted to me beside the place where I hid myself in this grandeur place but also pitifully familiar that it's make me sick to watch it.

"He is, and we don't have to worry about Yuuki rejected by her own life-mate, after all he already become a level C vampire." I answered his hidden question with a blunt answer.

"Normally he will become a level C vampire, but he is more like a level B vampire with his look and grace. And there is also the mask about his status because of his nature of Hunter."

"Well, that is one of his advantage, the other will never know that he is a level C vampire except some people who knows his history." I responded his query with a calm answer.

After my answer, Kaname just stood beside me in the corner of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, viewing the grandeur of the Yule Ball and all the other student who almost look like wanted to compete about their own looks and appearances. 'Honestly those stupid human wizards and witches are.' That aside beside all of the grandeur of this Ball, there is one gloomy place which surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, inhabited by one of the champion. He is scorned, ostracized, and then lost his first task pitifully. 'Honestly that stupid red-headed never changed wherever the dimension is. To think that the Headmaster didn't even took a glance of the falling apart of his so called Golden Boy with his pawn and just go here and there to safe his own face with his stupid fault of fourteen-years-old student becoming a champion.' That makes me wondering about the future in this dimension if Harry's Grandfather didn't take the first step to become a public person sooner, and there was also the resurfaced memory from the key person in Magical World.

"Don't think too hard Haruki, I don't want my mate to become wrinkled in the forehead just because it's not the time yet to change you back."

"Huh?" I honestly forgot that Kaname was still beside me. "I'm not going to get some wrinkle just because I think too hard Kuran-san." I answered his joke with some serious expression I could mutter.

"Well… that aside, this is the limit you could intervene about Harry. From here on, it's time to go back to our own problem. To the false king who like to pretend that the power is in his hand."

"That's right, from here on whatever happening here is Harry's and his grandfather's responsibility, we can only watch from the side. But that aside, what I learn this morning in Gringgots is very interesting, and I could only tell you when we already in the safe haven of Cross Academy. And then there is also 'his' possessiveness about his so-called illusion of mother in Yuuki's person."

"That one is going to be the main problem. He will come, to 'claim' his 'bride', though that will never happen, as long as I'm alive, I will protect Juuri's last hope." Kaname muttering that kind of declaration with so much conviction, like he couldn't do something when he should have done something.

"Me too." I could only reply his declaration with that because for some reason, his expression told me something entirely different.

Kaname sighed and then facing me straight, "Then Haruki, would you like to dance one song with me? Even if you're bad at dancing, but I will lead you, always, not only in this dance but also in the live ahead of us, because you're my one and only life-mate, I will cherish you till this live go back to the earth." He said it calmly but also seriously with a stretched hand waiting for me to take it.

I could only gaze at him with awe, because this is the first time someone done something for me just because of me. I felt that a bit blush decorated my face, and there is also a bit of tear in the corner of my eyes, and with a bright smile that I never got to wear in my previous life, I said 'yes'. Completely overlooked his claim of bad dancer while actually I'm terrible dancer, not only in the previous dimension, but also here. 'Well… I could do nothing about my dancing skill, it's not like I will use it. That aside… it's time to go back to our own problem, it's time to go home and make some arrangement for my peaceful life ahead with Kaname, and hopefully with Yuuki and Zero, and Ichiru and Shizuka Hio, and also all of Kaname's 'friend', with a happily ever after ending'.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


	14. Face the Fake King

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by ... someone want to beta read my story?  
**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **XIV  
**

 **Face the Fake King**

Kaname's POV

"He will use some of your minion." Haruki said it as a greeting right after he entered my study in the dorm.

"Yes, because that is the easy way to infiltrate the Academy." I told him while I still read some document.

"Well… it seems you have predicted the senate scenario." Haruki replied my answer while walked to the chair in front of me and then sat there casually.

"It's not that difficult." I replied and Haruki just hummed and played with the chess beside my desk.

I smiled when Haruki started to concentrate in his chess. This is one of Haruki's personality that I like, he knows when to be quiet and when to be a friend to talk to. 'Well… what can I say, we are a life-mate, of course we are going to complete and understand each other', I thought, though sometimes Haruki was like someone who want to create a happily ever after for whoever he met, like the Kiriyu's twin. 'Haruki will be crushed when 'he' comes here and make a ruckus and then there is some casualty that related to a life'.

I didn't like it at all, the supposed uncle, the supposed master, and the self-proclaimed king of vampire, he is only some greedy old man just because his love rejected by the one he desired, that aside now that I thought about it he didn't know about Haruki's existence, I wonder from whom he got the news that Juuri and Haruka have the second child and that child is a daughter, and nothing in the third child. I sighed and then put the document I read back to its pile, to think that so many years ago I cursed my live as a vampire and want to die, but here and now I wonder what kind of a good deed I done in that hell of life to deserve an amazing mate like Haruki and also got a big family and a bunch of people that without knowing it I cared.

"By the way…" Haruki started, "Yuuki got curious about the past, and made it her new obsession to know about, though she didn't come to me even once. Like always, she just buried her burden in her heart and made a chaos in her head."

"It seems the time will come soon. I can't let Yuuki force the memory, that will only make her broken, mentally."

"That's right." And right after that reply, the two of them snapped their attention to the window, where the direction of the Headmaster's mansion were.

"It seems the time will come sooner than I expected." I said calmly but also with barely suppressed anger.

"Yes, and also it seems those two will push the wheel sooner than we predicted, we need a preparation and then we can finish it for good." Haruki said, and then he stood and went behind my chair, and calmly wound his arm in my shoulder. "It's alright." His voice soothing my temper, "We will go through this together, I'm here with you, now and forever. You said that you won't leave me, so I will make the same promise, I won't leave you alone Kaname Nii-sama, wherever you are, I will be with you. So please don't burden yourself with everything, give me some of your burden, even if it's mean that I just stay beside you and doing nothing."

I grab his hand gently and leant back, "I am really lucky to have you Haruki. From here on, we will always together, wherever you are we will meet, I will always search for you." I said full of promise that I didn't even know I can keep.

"Yes, I will always search for you too, wherever dimension we will end in the next life and the next life and always, till the universe collapse." Haruki said with a smile of love, and even if I didn't see it, I still can feel it.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Days passed without anything happened. Live in the Cross Academy going on like always, Night Class, Day Class, their guardian, and what not. But even if there is nothing wrong, there's tension in there, even the Day Class feeling restless, something's going to happen but they didn't know it, and if it could, they will never know about it, ever.

Since the day Yuuki got a glimpse of the past, she tried to remember the memories, but whatever she did, there was only a glimpse here and there, and because of the unsurprisingly disappointing results, she dragged Zero here and there to find the memories, as far as going to the association's Headquarter. But that aside, surprisingly she didn't drag Haruki with her, and she also didn't ask anything to Kaname Kuran, considering that Kaname was the one who found them, Yuuki and Haruki, in that snowstorm. And as for Zero, the more days passed the more annoyed he is with Yuuki's behavior, though surprisingly he didn't tell Yuuki anything, not even a hint, considering he know some of her past from Haruki and he still hold them secret, Haruki and Kaname who saw everything from the side impressed by Zero's defense in the temptation to tell Yuuki everything.

As for Ichiru, sometimes he also got dragged here and there with Zero by Yuuki, but most of his time he spent it with Haruki like some shadows, and considering Haruki's base of operation is in the Moon Dormitory, it made Ichiru almost look like parts of Night Class, and surprisingly Zero didn't say anything scathing. That aside, Ichiru also vanished from time to time, to visit the one who made for him in Haruki's safe house with Haruki's permission, and considering his oath to Haruki, Ichiru almost do everything with permission from Haruki, and Haruki himself could only sigh exasperated when Ichiru asked him something before doing it.

And as for Haruki and Kaname, they only spent their time together, plotting and planning or just plain playing a game or two in Kaname's chamber. From this point on, everyone in the Moon Dormitory already used by Haruki's presence though sometimes there is still one or two who questioned Haruki's presence with their lord, after all what's so important about the human that their lord prefer to spent most of his time with said human. No one thought about the possibility that said human is their lord life-mate. Though there is one vampire who almost reach the right answer about those two and also the so-called twin of Haruki's, namely Hanabusa Aido, although he said nothing and only observed everything from sideline. Haruki who knew about Hanabusa Aido research about Kuran family only amused by Hanabusa Aido curiosity but also loyalty. But there is also another one who know the truth but still didn't know the full story of Kuran family's history namely Takuma Ichijou because of his connection to the senate, and with this one Haruki do nothing.

And now, in one corner of the town, stood two students from the prestigious school just outside of the town, looking for something, or more specifically looking for accessories.

"What's your opinion about this piece?" Ask the taller one, with his silver-white hair and pale purple eyes.

"How should I know? I didn't even know anything about her and you ask my opinion? And I didn't even know what to get for my sister, and my sister is the simplest women in the world." Said the shorter one with his wild dark brown hair and startling green eyes.

The taller sighed, put back the piece and then facing the shorter one, "Honestly Haruki, what it is that get your tail? You're pissed since this morning, and here I got you to get out of the dorm with intention to make you relax."

"And to buy a present for your beloved life-mate who can't get out without raising some suspicion." Haruki completed and then sighed, "Sorry Ichiru, there is something bothering me but I can't pinpoint it, and that make me on edge all day. And then there is that stupid party that Kuran-san must attend, it just rubbed me in the wrong side about all of it."

Ichiru just stared at Haruki flatly, "I don't know if it's an instinct about a bad event or just you upset because you can't spend your time for the first time since that day in the presence of your life-mate." Ichiru said bluntly.

Meanwhile Haruki almost got a whiplash from the speed he snapped his attention from the accessories to Ichiru's, "How…?" Haruki didn't even complete his question when Ichiru gave him an amused chuckle.

"The only one who oblivious about Kaname Kuran's obvious courting to you is you, Haruki. Honestly… to think that it got you this long to know about your true relationship with the King is too hilarious that I can't even laugh about it."

Haruki only stared at Ichiru with a shocked expression, and Ichiru just gave him an amused glance before Ichiru started to go to the next store. And when Ichiru entered one of the other store, Haruki snapped back to reality then grumbled and followed Ichiru to the store. They spent some time there and there they got what they wanted.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry and you hadn't eaten anything this morning." Ichiru said after they did some other shopping.

"I'm not hungry." Haruki simple reply and an I-don't-care tone made Ichiru, for some reason, irritated.

Ichiru sighed loudly and then said with irritation clear as day, "Come on Haruki, even if it's me who swore loyalty to you, there is a limit to your self-pity thing. I know that you often said not hungry, but this time it's too much." And just like that Ichiru grabbed Haruki's arm and dragged Haruki to the restaurant, and of course Haruki protested with everything he got, but considering Ichiru was much bigger than Haruki, Haruki easily lost the battle.

"Wait…! Ichiru…! Don't drag me like some rag doll, Wait…" But before Haruki could finish his protest, something bumped to Haruki's foot and literally hugged Haruki in the waist.

Not only Haruki halted, Ichiru also ceased his dragging and look down to the unexpected addition in Haruki's self. "What is that thing?" Ichiru asked without a preamble and also rudely.

"Ichiru that's rude! Clearly it's a child not a thing." Haruki gave Ichiru one of his annoyed stare and then look down to the child who cling to Haruki like a life line, "Hey there little one, what are you doing?" Haruki asked with surprisingly a soft tone and a gentle look.

The child mumbled an answer from his position, "I can't find my parents Onii-san. Can you help me looking for them?" The question muffled by Haruki's coat didn't make the question less clear to Haruki who agreed almost instantly.

"Alright little one." Haruki said and then look up to Ichiru, "Go to the restaurant Ichiru, I'm going to escort this child to his parents and then I promise to eat whatever you choose for me in the restaurant when I come back." Haruki ordered Ichiru.

Ichiru with a disgruntled look just nodded and then went to the restaurant way and Haruki went to the opposite way, following the child direction. And after some time passed, Haruki looking at a tall old building that looks ordinary enough but gave out the feeling of abandoned building.

"Is it here?" Haruki looked down to the child and asked the child who still clinging to Haruki.

The child only hummed then looked up at Haruki and for the first time since he literally crashed to Haruki, they made an eye contact. For a mere second, Haruki's brain stopped functioning when he saw the child's eyes, but in the next seconds he focused his everything to the child just in time for the child to speak.

"Thank you, Onii-san." And then the child grabbed Haruki's bare hand and literally sucking Haruki's energy.

But Haruki just looked at the child blankly and let the child took some of his energy, "Well… Well… aren't you a naughty thing little one?" Haruki said calmly.

The child, it seems, didn't expect Haruki to talk back to him even after he took Haruki's current energy. He just stared at Haruki, puzzled and then took a few steps back, "Wha… that's impossible… I took your energy, you should have fainted by now."

"Well… if it's another human, without a doubt they will collapsed by now considering how much you took my energy. But it is me we are talking about, if I fainted only because you sucked a bit of my energy, then I don't deserve the title of the King's Consort, right uncle?"

The child widened his eyes and took a few steps back again and stared at Haruki like he is some kind of horror mystery, "Who are you?" the child asked Haruki but Haruki just smiled his fake smile, and then with two steps forward Haruki now stood right in front of the child.

"There is time for everything, dear uncle. Unfortunately, now isn't the right time. For now, forget everything about me and just sleep." Haruki ordered the child and then waved his hand in front of the child's eyes, and in seconds the child collapsed in Haruki's arm. Haruki then placed the child in his arm comfortably and carried the child.

But right before Haruki entered the building, a familiar voice called him. "Haruki Kurosu, is that you? What are you doing here?" came the voice of Akatsuki Kain.

Haruki turned around and gave Akatsuki Kain his flat stare, "Well it seems there is a lost child, I just helped him searching for his parents, and then we ended here but the child slept while we walk here. Can you do something with the child? It seems he is a vampire after all." Haruki said it all calmly with nonchalant expression.

"Hmmm…" Akatsuki Kain just hummed and then looked behind him to the new presence that just arrived. "What should we do President?" He asked his Lord.

Said Lord who just arrived stared at the scene in front of him, and after some time sighed, "What are you doing here Haruki? And Kain, you can deliver the child back to his parents." Just like that, Akatsuki Kain and the newly arrived Ruka Souen took the child from Haruki's arm and then entered the building, leaving behind Haruki with their leader, one and only Kaname Kuran.

"I'm shopping with Ichiru when that child literally crashed to my feet." Haruki answered Kaname's question after some time.

Kaname stared at Haruki and then hummed. "Well… it seems he already make his step, it's not long before he come to my territory."

As an answer Haruki just hummed and then stared straight without looking at Kaname's way. After that, they just stood there like some kind of statue, the other looked at the other expectantly, and the other just ignored the other like there is nothing wrong with the condition.

"What's wrong Haruki? You seem upset with something." Kaname inclined, but once again Haruki just hummed.

Then after some time, Haruki looked at Kaname with blankly, long and hard, and then without another announcement Haruki turned around and started to walk away from the building, but before he could make another step after he passed Kaname, Kaname grabbed Haruki's arm and automatically halted Haruki's step.

"Yes?" Haruki inquired, looking at Kaname expectantly but still blankly.

"The sun already set, I will ask Seiren to inform Ichiru that you are with me. Meanwhile, you will stay in one of this building room to stay clear from the other but also to wait for me. I will take you back myself when the party finished." Kaname asked, but there is a hint of order in his tone.

Haruki stare changed from blank to one of bewildered, "You want me to waiting for you for who knows how long in somewhere away from you when you just waltzed here and there in that stupid party?!" Haruki almost shouted at Kaname's logic, but unconsciously Haruki also let a hint of frustrated to his voice, and something else which Haruki couldn't identify but Kaname know all too well.

Kaname raised an eyebrow to Haruki's outburst, but then when what Haruki said sink in his brain, Kaname just smiled and then chuckled quietly to Haruki's exasperation. And when Haruki starting to lost his temper to Kaname bemusement, Kaname raised a hand and stopped Haruki's attempt to blowing at Kaname, "I'm sorry Haruki, it's not my intention to laugh at you, it's just… you're too cute for your own being. From your obliviousness to your unconscious feeling to me. I don't take you as someone who become jealous because of something simple like party you know." Kaname explained.

Haruki stared at Kaname and blinked then after some time, when what Kaname implicated sink in his brain, Haruki's face changed from its porcelain white to tomato red. Haruki tried to form an answer but in the end, he could only open and close his mouth like a fish. And with a quiet laugh, Kaname escorting Haruki inside to the lair of the vampire, waiting his beloved mate to finish whatever he needed to do in there.

* * *

"I'm bored." Haruki said after only fifteen minutes caged in an underground room.

"Ha… ha… Please just bear with it Haru-chan. Even if you want to do something, there is nothing you can do." Said the one who accompanied Haruki in his temporary jail.

Haruki directed his stare to the vampire who just stood in the doorway. "Why are you here Ichijou-san? Don't you have a duty to represent your house in this party?" Haruki asked the Ichijou Heir, Takuma Ichijou, casually.

"Hmmm… I don't take you as someone who knows about the politic of the house in the vampire society, Haruki. But to answer your question, there is no need, this time I just represent myself as vice president of Moon Dormitory. You could say that my House and Aido House didn't have a smooth relationship, though we respect each other, barely that is." Ichijou answered while walked to the armchair beside the sofa that Haruki claimed.

Haruki just hummed at Ichijou's answer and then just stared at nothing but he clearly thought about something. After some times which there is just a silence in the room, the one who broke it first was Takuma Ichijou.

"Say Haru-chan, I want to ask you something, though I will perfectly understand it if you didn't have the answer. May I?"

"Hmmm… You may Ichijou-san." Answered Haruki nonchalantly.

Ichijou stared at Haruki seriously for some time and then asked Haruki, "How come you, as a human, become Kaname Kuran's life-mate? It's not like I didn't respect or agree with it, it's just… there is something that just rub me in the wrong way about all of it."

Haruki, who still stared at nothing just some time ago, slowly gave his full attention to Ichijou and stared at him calmly but also flatly for some time, "You know about the true relationship between me and Kuran-san, Ichijou-san? But considering your closeness to Kuran-san that is not really a surprise." He started and then sighed, "Ichijou-san, do you know about Kuran's family history since Juuri and Haruka Kuran took over the House of Kuran?" Haruki asked instead of answering.

And without a doubt Ichijou gave him a questioning and bewildered gaze, though Ichijou didn't say anything about it and instead thought about what Haruki asked. "There is nothing worth repeat in history beside the birth of their child and then the death of the two of them, beside that I didn't know anything about them. The Kuran family was, and is, famous for their secrecy after all, more than the other Pureblood family."

Haruki, again, just hummed. "Ichijou-san that question about me, Kuran-san will most likely ground me for eternity if I answer it now, before the time comes for the secret to get out. So, I could only say I'm sorry I can't answer them. And there is also the reason that your family, for now, are the enemy of the Kuran's family." Haruki answered calmly.

Hearing about the last part, Ichijou immediately widened his eyes and stared at Haruki shocked. "That…" Ichijou couldn't think and couldn't say anything about the accusation.

"I didn't say that it is you personally Ichijou-san, Kuran-san himself believe in you. The one I talked about in this conversation is your family as a whole. So, don't think too hard about it, just let the stream to flow like it should." And as Haruki closing his speech, the door knocked before the door opened and Akatsuki Kain's face appeared.

"Vice President, your presence required in the party. The President said that we can leave Haruki Kurosu for some time, he said that Haruki can protect himself if there is a need." Akatsuki said.

"Yes… yes… go there, enjoy your stupid party and do what you must do quickly so I can go back to the dormitory as soon as possible." Haruki said with a bored tone and a shushing gesture with his hand.

Ichijou stood and gave Haruki a hard and searching look before set his face grimly before went back to his usual cheerful expression, "Then Haruki, we will go now. Please don't get yourself in a trouble." And with that Ichijou chuckled when he saw the pout in Haruki's face.

When the door finally closed, Haruki, again, stared at nothing for some time, before he become too bored and then stood, walked to the door and opened the door. 'Well… it is their own wrong doing to not lock the door', thought Haruki before he got out from the room to explore the supposed abandoned building.

* * *

Haruki's POV

I arrived right before Kaname entered the ballroom. And right after he entered, I casted some simple disillusionment charm to myself. I could see that there was some important and popular people in the party, 'as expected from the vampire, they use their own natural talent to charm the masses'. Right after Kaname entered, almost all the attendant bowed to Kaname like he is some king, though in reality that is true. Well… except a stubborn hunter-vampire who oversaw the gathering calmly with his hand in his pants-pocket namely Zero Kiryuu.

'Is he more comfortable now that he is a true vampire himself so he can oversee this kind of gathering?' I thought with an amused smile dancing in my face.

After I observed Zero for some time, I turned my attention back to Kaname and the conversation that bloomed in the time I observed Zero. And to my ire, they talked about some women who they thought worth Kaname's attention. 'Who did they think they are!?' I thought with fervor, and when I planned to do something about the situation, another vampire came from the entrance.

'Pureblood? Though annoying one from her stupid superiority, like she is a queen or what. Hah…! you are just some annoying vampire brat that should be disciplined.' I, again, thought with fervor but this time there is a hint of killing intent. But deep inside I wonder why my emotion ran rampant this day. Since this morning, I acted like some woman in period, 'Is this side effect of the life-mate thing? If that is, it's some annoying side effect when I couldn't control my emotion when Kaname do something necessary without me. Ck… I must do something about it.' I thought, and gradually I can calm myself.

I look down and observed the happening below. As expected of pureblood, the others immediately step aside to let her went through, and headed toward… Kaname. I frowned, why did she headed straight toward Kaname, it's not like they had any reason to. But in the next moment, a very simple gesture in their part, made me lost some control of my power, a very dangerous part of my vast power.

* * *

Zero Kiriyu's POV

'This is annoying', I thought when I monitoring this stupid party. Honestly these stupid leech, they waste their money in this kind of event when they can help the other human to improve their live, and some of them already had the position in government and also there was a bunch of celebrity here who I'm pretty sure never done anything besides for themselves. 'Well… it's not like what they do is my business'. I thought sullenly.

But before I could continue my ranting in my head, there was something landed in my head and then stroked my head harshly. I sighed, there was just one person who did something like this.

"What did you want, Master?" I greeted him, my supposed master and mentor, Toga Yagari.

"Well hello there my stupid apprentice." He greeted me as rude as always. "Well… how are you doing? The last time I see you was when we went to that school, and then I went back to the association headquarter right after we came back home."

"As always, well and also annoying." I curtly answered his question.

"Hmm… well it seems you are changed, though the original blood were the dominant. You are almost like Kaien when he is still active, though your other blood enhanced you, and made you strong."

"Strong huh…" I murmured, 'Am I really strong? Not really, the only thing that become strong are my body, that didn't crave blood unnecessarily again like those time, because of my decision Ichiru will be safe, Yuuki also safe, and Haruki more relaxed because there is no more work overnight.' I thought.

And when I will focus myself to the monitoring thing again with as much energy I can muster that equal to nothing at all, the supposed king came. 'As always, Kuran has the flare to be overdramatic.' I saw the going on with these vampire with an impassive stance and a calm aura, whatever my position is I will never bow to him, if I must bow to someone then that person was Haruki.

Some things happened and continues to other thing, and when that Kuran agreed to considering the Aido Family's wish I thought that he is crazy, he already has Haruki after all. But that aside, there was the other mystery of Haruki and Kaname Kuran, just one look and I know that they are a life-mate, I wonder why the other vampire didn't know about their true relationship, why they still thought about 'why a human got the 'honor' to spent their time in the king's presence' when they are clearly a life-mate and did nothing to hide the fact though they never announced it. 'Is it because I have Haruki's blood? That's why I know the extent of their supposed relationship?' well… I don't really care as long as Haruki is happy.

Though this occurrence will be bad if Kuran didn't consider it thoroughly, I can understand that he want to cement Aido Family's cooperation more firmly with this, but…. and when my thought didn't have the time to finish, there came another pureblood, this one I can perfectly score as annoying bastard, with that stupid superiority. And as expected from gentleman, Kaname Kuran perfectly act his part, 'If Haruki is here I wonder if he will get jealous?' I thought, but before another musing can be produced by my mind, there is a cold chill that instantly froze my very being.

"What the…" My master trailed when he looked straight ahead. Curiously I look ahead and frozen twice for what's happening not only in front of me but overall in this ballroom.

My breath stopped for a second when I observed what's happening, it's almost unbelievable but also believable in the first place, 'What the hell? This is…' I trailed and then widened my eyes, 'This power…' but subconsciously I can't really comprehend what's happening.

Right in front of my eyes, the grandeur of the ballroom transformed into some kinds of ice prison complete with its deadly surrounding of a small snowstorm, pile of snow, and many stalactites of ice. There were several prisons made by ice, mostly imprison the girls that the vampire introduced to Kaname Kuran, and the most magnificent of all prison imprisoned the annoying pureblood, complete with some spears threatening to cut off the annoying pureblood from all directions. But that's not all, the surrounding, the ballroom itself transformed into some kind of a snow desert, a deadly snow desert with a lot spear of ice from every direction. 'Whatever happening, this is not normal. Even if it's some rogue vampire they can't transform this ridiculously huge ballroom. Except that person, the one and only Haruki. But…' I mused, not really caring what happened to the vampires, especially the annoying pureblood. Some seconds passed and then the vampires began shouting to the culprit, which no one knows beside the main character in the ballroom.

Kaname Kuran inspected the surrounding and then sighed, "I'm sorry." Kaname Kuran said normally but almost instantly all the vampires in the ballroom quiet down and when he got everyone attention, he continued. "It seems I said something wrong, for Aido-sama I'm sorry, I can consider your daughter friendship but there will be nothing more than that, and this also applies to the other who want to introduce your daughter or acquaintance or niece to me, I'm grateful that you care about me but I'm sorry. I can offer you friendship, but I can't offer you anything other than that, because I already have a fiancé." Said Kaname Kuran calmly.

'Heee… he told them that, that's very brave of him considering Haruki is still a human.' But after Kaname Kuran speech, the snow and the ice melted and vanished from the ballroom. Like when its grace us with its abruptness, it's also vanished without a trace in a second. 'Well… it seems Haruki is here. I will search for him considering his king still has some problem with the other leech'. And just like that I got out from the ballroom without a glance to my master and began my search for the candidate of my future Lord.

* * *

When I walked in the corridor following the trail of Haruki's scent, and also a connection between me and him that formed after he gave me that potion, I took a few notices that there was something strange about all of this, something will happen in the near future, and I got a feeling that all of this centered on Yuuki. 'Maybe the time already come for Yuuki to remember, I could only hope.' Because honestly, I already tired with her dragging me here and there without knowing when and where to search. I felt guilty that I know something but couldn't say anything. I sighed hard and then went to open one of many doors that I'm pretty sure will lead me to Haruki. And right when I opened the door, came the familiar voice that I already claimed as my younger brother.

"I'm hopeless, how could I lost control just because Kaname Nii-sama kiss the hand of that woman? That's just common courtesy within the noble. Oh my God… I'm screwed. Arghhh…" for someone who can be claimed as geniuses, Haruki sure lack something in the relationship area.

"It's not like you Haruki to mop around just because one mistake." I commented.

And right after my comment he snapped his head in my way, "Zero… What are you doing here? How about your assignment?"

"It's alright, Master can substitute for me. And there is nothing wrong with the party. Well… except your little show of power that is." I answered him with a smirk while walked inside and took one of the armchair.

"How is it? After I leave? You knew it when I left, didn't you?"

"Hmm… I still don't know why I know it, but I could only reason it with that potion. It's that woman and yours, right? But that aside, after Kuran announced that he already has a fiancé, I got out of the ballroom to search for you, and… in the first place, why are you here?"

Haruki sulked and pouted when I launched my question. This is interesting, usually he almost never released his childish side. "Well… I can't help it alright, when I went to the town with Ichiru there was a child literally crashed to me, and then when I escort the child I ended up here of all place, but before I can go Kaname come and said to me to wait for him so he can take me back later."

After his explanation, we got silent to contemplate our own thought. "There is something with the child isn't it? Even if it's you, you don't do anything without reason."

Haruki stared at me for a moment and then sighed, "Well… it's true that I know something isn't right with the child, but at first I just thought there is no way I let a vampire child lost in the town, but when I saw something about him, I knew that the child is 'him'. The false king, the true reason many family perished just in the span of a few years. And I can't believe that the senate support that man."

I hummed, "So the fate is up, I don't have to endure Yuuki's dragging much longer. And I can take my revenge for sure this time."

"Hehehe…. Kaname and I were surprised and impressed that you withheld that information from Yuuki, you know. I know that mother wished for us to stay human and have a happy life and die in old age, but it seems it can't happen because of uncle, and then there is you to consider. Well, I hope you can protect Yuuki and also take your revenge equally because when the time come, Kaname can't help you and Yuuki, and I only can disturb him for a while because it's not my place to disturb the flow of the fate." He then sighed and look dejected.

All of this problem came from one spiteful vampire, a pureblood one at that. Really, and you ask me why I hate a pureblood so much because they do something like this all the time. I sighed and look at Haruki, and I know it for sure this time that we can't depend in Haruki, and Kuran. And this time it's mine and Yuuki's live and fate that in work. "It's fine Haruki, I know we can't rely in you all the time. We also have the way to defend ourselves, you only have to focus in your work, whatever that is. Thank you for worrying, and let's hope that all of this will pass without much casualties." I said it all with determination and a small real smile grace my face to convey all of my feeling to Haruki, who answered it all with a small smile.

Meanwhile two people in different part of the building got their perspective guest, a guest who delivered the order for them to go to their temporary and also unexpected betrayal to their sworn lord.

* * *

Third Person's POV

In some place, in another time, two figures occupied a room, the other asleep and the other hovered above the sleeping figure. Some moment passed and a hope filled the other for some time before crushed harshly with a result of his grandfather foolishness, and said grandfather entered to join the two. Some time passed and the one whom the hope crushed, came out from the room and sighed.

"Didn't I tell you that you are our enemies? Even if that is not your choice?" a voice came from the front and the other snapped his attention to the voice. He widened his eyes and gaped, but before he can say anything the figure who possessed the familiar voice gave the other a close-eyed smile and then vanished without a trace, leaving the other stared at a wall with confusion.

* * *

In some place, a man just relaxing in his study but his mind wondering around. But not long after that, a woman appeared from nowhere and then reported.

"They are going to arrive in the academy more or less two days from now. They already have their preparation to begin whatever they want to begin."

The man just smiled and then frowned then sighed, "Honestly… even if I'm prepared to do this I hope he just sleep forever until his time comes. It seems my hope is too much."

"Well… don't be like that. If he didn't appear sooner or later, you will be forever bound to that man, and those two will never has their revenge, and most of all, Yuuki will always be in a dangerous zone. Nothing better than now." A familiar voice sounded just beside the window.

"Well… it seems he already prepared to this, so who am I to stop the flow. But most of all, sooner I can release Yuuki from his bind and she can be free. And then I can get my most precious gift ever."

The person beside the window just smiled a small smile before vanished from the room.

* * *

In another time, a figure of young woman could be seen sat in her bedroom. But what intriguing about her was that she looked at nothing and at the same time everything in the wall in front of her. No one know what she was seeing, but in the first place no one knew about the young woman condition now because it is in the middle of the night and what's more it's snowing outside. The woman just stared at the wall and then after a long moment, she shed tears.

"Why? I just want to know the truth so I can protect him, so I can connect with him. So why my memories still sealed?"

"It's alright Yuuki, the time already comes. So, don't torture your mind anymore, I will release your seal so you can be back among your family. For now, please sleep."

And just like a hypnotism, the young woman fell asleep right there, and with so much care, the man who barged into her room carried her bridal-style.

"Don't forget Zero Kiriyu, the time already comes." He said softly before get out of the room from the window.

And in some places inside the Headmaster's House, the silver-haired hunter-vampire jerked from his musing and pierced his eyes beyond the window of his room to the snow which falling slowly like a countdown.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the many tower in the Cross Academy, a lone figure standing with a calm expression but also determination practically oozed from him. "Then… Let's the end to start rolling so we can move on in life, 'till Thou take out thy live, so let the life flow from its rusty chain that bound the gear of life."

With that he positioned his violin in between his chin and shoulder, and started his version of temporary requiem for the event that will start, a melody of the end also the start, a cheerful but also calm and elegant key of life.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish..._**

 ** _If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me..._**

 ** _Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation._**


	15. Temporary Ending

_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation.**_

 _ **English is not my first language and also not my second language, so pardon my mistake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot.**_

 _ **Beta Read by ... someone want to beta read my story?  
**_

 _ **Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Temporary Ending**

Yuuki's POV

I felt the cold but at the same time also warmth. Someone cradled me at his chest and carried me to who knows where, and when we stop I could feel the wind, the cold of the snow, but also an understanding. I tried to open my eyes and faced by a face of my hero.

"Kaname-senpai?" I called him.

Kaname look down at me and smiled, "Don't worry Yuuki, I will release you from the chain that bound your memories. Firstly, I want to say sorry if you are struggling with the gap in your memories, but that is no more, after this, you can do anything you want." He explained it all with calmness and content in his face.

I lifted my right hand and cup his cheek with it, "As expected, you're the key to my memories Kaname-senpai, but I can't approach you because I want to do this myself." I said but then smiled a small sad smile, "But in the end, I still depend on you, and perhaps also Haruki."

Kaname just smiled at me, and then his hand covered my eyes. And when I thought that he won't do anything anymore, I feel a ghost of warmth breath in my neck. I widened my eyes from behind his hand when I know what he will do, but there is no time for me to demand him to answer me because in the next moment his fang pierced the skin in my neck. And in my state of shock, I could do nothing but brace whatever going to happen to me.

A few moments passed, and I started to feel that my body going through a change, but that was not what I worried, the one I worried over is the feeling of something like a hammer hit my head continuously but there is not enough force to knock my head over, I feel like there is some kind of forces trying to penetrate a wall that I suppose contained my memory. I started to struggle but Kaname hold in me is not a match to me. But before I can start to struggle again, Kaname retracted his fang and also his face from my neck.

"Please wait a moment Yuuki. Just a little longer and you will be picked up by your prince." Kaname said it with a hint of amusement while he brought his wrist to his fang and pierced his wrist, "Please take it Yuuki. Please drink it." He said while ordered me to drink his blood from his wrist.

And with that order, he thrust his bleeding wrist to my mouth. And without further ado, I drank it like crazy because I can't hold it any longer, this painful headache that want be released from its prison. And when, finally, I can gulp some of his blood, I widened my eyes while he wiped his blood from my face.

I still can't register it fully, but when he stared at me from above and ask me softly, "How is it Yuuki? Did you recognize me?"

I automatically raised my hands and hold his face, "Kana…" But before I could say anything, I widened my eyes again when I felt his presence. "Zero." I called.

"It seems you arrived just in time Zero Kiriyu." Kaname said calmly.

"Kuran." Zero said.

But before I could register that Zero said the name with neutrality, I came to the conclusion that Zero want to hurt Kaname because he changed me to a vampire, one being that Zero despise with all of his being. So, before anything could happen, I stood from Kaname's hold and come to his defense, "Zero… He is… My brother. You can't…" But before I could do anything further, I lost my step because a sudden darkness swallowed my consciousness.

* * *

Third Person's POV

After Yuuki fell unconscious, Zero stared at Kaname hard and challenging, while Kaname scoped Yuuki and walked a few steps to where Zero stood. "What should I do now Kuran?" Zero asked with a sharp edge when Kaname stood right in front of him.

Kaname stared at Zero calmly and then hand over Yuuki to Zero carefully, "Take care of Yuuki and tell her what you can about this situation, after that do whatever you want with this situation, after all it is your only chance to have your revenge against the one who crushed your life and your family." Kaname said calmly.

Zero took Yuuki carefully and stared at Kaname when he gave his instruction, but when Kaname turned around and getting ready to leave the tower, "Wait!" Zero called Kaname and Kaname stopped his step without turned around, "I… don't trust you Kuran and I could honestly say that I hate you because you wanted to control me like some puppet. But I know this situation from the conclusion of what little story Haruki gave me, and I could pretty sure conclude that this revenge also your chance to get revenge and also to get free. I… will fight and destroy whoever it is even if it is also in your favor, I will do it for Haruki, because he is the one and only pureblood vampire who will have my complete trust, ever. So, do tell me who is it? The one who destroy our family…"

Kaname looked at Zero from his shoulder a second before looking down to the ground where another fight began, he took a few moments before answered Zero's question, "You're a nuisance Zero Kiriyu, not only you have my sister complete attention but you also have my life-mate concern in your pitiful existence. But after what Yuuki told me that night and your possessiveness in her person I couldn't do anything to you if I didn't want Yuuki to hate me." Kaname paused and look up at the night sky when the fight below finished with Shiki Senri lost consciousness and Rima Touya barely could stand.

Kaname sighed and then continued, "I don't know why Haruki shared our family history even if you will eventually get into our family, but when I look at it again to what Haruki did and said to you, it made more sense and would gave you a solid reason to fight this mess with your own choice and decision. But to think that he still didn't say anything about 'him', it seems he gave me the one and only dirty job considering who was and is after our family." Kaname sighed and then turned around to look at Zero.

"The one who bound me to 'him', the one who ruined your family and also my family, and the one who desired Yuuki so much just because Yuuki is his mother's daughter, are no other than the supposed uncle of Kuran Family, Rido Kuran. I just hope that you didn't place your grudge to the entirety of Kuran Family because I also didn't condone his doing and hope we can annihilate him for once and all. So please don't hate Yuuki and Haruki just because they are member of the Kuran Family." Kaname finished with somber mood and soft look in his eyes and face.

Zero just kept quiet for some time but then he sniggered at Kaname, "To think the proud king to say please to me. Well… don't worry Kuran, I will never hate Yuuki and Haruki. It's going to be hard to hate Yuuki because she is my one and true life-mate, meanwhile it's impossible to hate Haruki because he is nothing like you arrogant pureblood bastards. And also… Yuuki and Haruki were also the victim in this mess." Zero concluded his choice of words and then left the building, leaving Kaname who grace his feature with a small soft smile hearing the answer from Zero.

* * *

"Kuran-sama?" Came the voice of Hanabusa Aido from behind Kaname who heading towards the old Moon Dorm building.

Kaname stopped his step for the second time that day, "Yes?" He answered calmly without so much as turned around.

"I'm sorry if I'm rude Kuran-sama, but if I may be so bold, what is happening? And the new scent just before…" This time came the voice of Akatsuki Kain, who didn't finish his really obvious question.

"The one who wants to rule us all going to be revived. He also held the majority voice in the senate, but he is my enemy though I can't fight him head on. And unfortunately, the stage will be in this academy. Knowing this, are you still going to make me your lord?"

"Kuran-sama, we are following you not only because of your pureblood status. We will follow you wherever you want us to go." Hanabusa Aido gave Kaname his statement with so much conviction that made Kaname smile, and without Akatsuki Kain voiced it out, his answer already pretty clear, and so is his life-mate.

"And for your second question, as you suspected the new scent is a pureblood vampire, more precisely the only daughter of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, one of the treasures they left to this pitiful world." Kaname continued, this time with a sad smile.

The two behind Kaname widened their eyes, but that only lasted a few seconds before they gained their bearing again, "Then… the enemy, they are targeting your sister?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Is she… your fiancé? That's why you always cherished her."

Kaname smirked and glanced to the two of his most loyal friends, "Of course I cherished her, she is my sister after all. Though for the fiancé part, her life-mate going to crush me within seconds if I make her my fiancé, beside I already have my own life-mate."

"Is that so? If I may so bold, is it Haruki Kurosu, or is it also a Kuran?"

Kaname smirk widened but he wasn't answering anything, "You know too much already, if the time comes I will tell you Aido and Kain."

"I'm sorry Kuran-sama. But for now, what should we do?"

Kaname looked up and noted that the night slowly eaten by the morning, so he didn't have much time, "For now, guard my sister and her life-mate, also don't attack her life-mate. After that, prevent the Day Class's student involvement. And don't forget to notice the Headmaster, because I didn't have the time. I will leave the fight in academy to you and the other Night Class's student that willing to fight, if they don't want to don't push them. That's all."

"What about the main enemy?"

"It's alright, there are already some who will deal with him. If you meet him, don't look at him and immediately run, or better yet if you never in his proximity."

"Understood Kaname-sama!" and with that the two of them trailed the way they come.

While Kaname continued his way to the old Moon Dorm's building.

* * *

"Kaname…"

"You're already here Takuma."

"Yes, what are you going to do to him?"

Kaname sighed and then step inside one of the many rooms in the old building, "You know what I am going to do to him Takuma. I'm going to revive him so we can clear this mess sooner rather than later. You also want to free yourself from the senate clutch, don't you?"

"I…" Ichijou stumped for an answer while Kaname approaching the coffin which already gave a pulse of life.

He looked at the inside of coffin for a while and then gave the thing inside a wry smile, "Well then dear uncle, I will give you the thing you wanted the most in this crazy world, the blood of ancestor. Hope you will perish with this cursed blood and never go back to disturb Kuran family again." And just like that, without hesitation he unsheathed Ichijou's sword from Ichijou's grip and stabbed his own hand so blood could flow from there to the thing inside the coffin.

"Pureblood is disgusting." Ichijou abruptly said without a remorse.

Kaname stared at Ichijou and then snorted, "Well… that's one way to put it. We are sacred, but also cursed. We are the beginning but also the path to crush the entirety of the vampires, if I didn't have a life-mate in this time, I'm pretty sure I will be crazy with ridiculous plan for a perfect world. But because I have life-mate, I didn't succumb to my own selfish reason like Rido." Kaname rambled while waiting for the blood to sufficiently fulfill the need of the greed.

And after a while, Kaname pulled out the sword and gave it back to Ichijou like that was a daily occurrence. "Where are you going now?" Ichijou asked when he sheathed his sword back.

"To the senate, I have to weed them out, at least those who support the fake king illusion. Do you want to come?"

Ichijou stared at Kaname and then looked over at the thing in the coffin and make a pitiful face. He sighed and then look back to Kaname and said with determination, "Yes, I will come with you and I will follow you wherever you want me to go, my Lord."

Kaname smiled and then walked away from the accursed room without looking back again, certain than one Takuma Ichijou will follow him till the end of his reign.

* * *

"Why… are you not angry, Zero?"

"Hmm… Are you prefer me to be angry?"

Yuuki straightened her body from its position straddled in Zero's lap with her face buried in the crook of Zero's neck. "You know that that is not what I meant. Did you already become true vampire?"

Zero stared at Yuuki calmly and then sighed, "I'm sorry, I know a bit about what's going to happen but I couldn't tell you anything, I promised Haruki after all. You can angry at me, and I'm pretty sure Haruki wouldn't blame you if you are angry at him because he didn't tell you anything. But please remember that what's important is the now and not the past."

Yuuki looked at Zero steadily for a moment and then she hugged Zero, "I know what's important Zero, and if Haruki didn't tell me then he must have his reason, and then there is also Kaname-senpai. But what I can't comprehend was the relationship between Kaname-senpai and Haruki, how come a sibling become a life-mate? That's almost unheard of if I remembered it correctly."

"I don't know about that, but there is still a lot about Haruki and also Kaname Kuran that we didn't know, and Haruki himself said that he is not only who he is now, so maybe there is more between those two. But that aside, now is not the perfect time to pondering about that. I'm pretty sure that you can predict what's happening and what will happen, right? Because if my deduction is correct, then your power… you are a seer, aren't you?"

Yuuki only wrapped his arm in Zero's neck tightly and buried her face in Zero's shirt, "That's right." Yuuki mumbled, "A very useful power but useless when I could do nothing to change the results, like that night ten years ago. Father sacrificed himself to give us the time, mother sacrificed herself to protect me and Haruki from the harsh world, and Kaname Nii-sama alone in this pitiful world, looking and waiting for us but could do nothing about it. I am…" Yuuki trailed with a sob threatening to spill.

Zero silently listened to Yuuki's ramble and he could only give her silent support and a pat to calm her down. "It's alright Yuuki, you couldn't change what's already happened, just look forward and continue to walk and change the future for the better."

And they stayed right there like that for some moments before finally separated from each other. Silently, they donned their Day Class uniform, without speaking they know that they will fight for themselves and also for each other.

"The enemy are… your uncle, Rido Kuran, with his lackey. The Night Class will guard the Day Class, and I'm pretty sure Haruki already did something to the Day Class students so they won't know and involved in our quarrels." Zero said in the silence hoping to provide a bit of information to Yuuki.

"So… the one who make such a ruckus is a pureblood, again. Heh… with this, I more or less understand why you hate pureblood so much, their only job is making troubles for society." Yuuki said calmly while adjusted her uniform and her now long hair.

"Hmm… do you know him?"

"Not really, the only thing I know about him are his mismatched eyes and a disgusting feeling oozed from his very own being, I wonder what did he do to make his aura like that."

"Not a good deed obviously. By the way, what will you do about your weapon? Artemis didn't have a defense from vampire touch after all, you can't use it." Zero said with comprehension when he realized that his beloved life-mate literally didn't have any weapon beside the natural vampire strength.

But Yuuki didn't hear Zero, she only stared at her beloved Artemis and after a moment, without hesitation she grabbed the rod.

Zero who saw that could only widen his eyes and exclaimed horrifically, "Yuuki!"

But Yuuki ignored Zero and stubbornly hold her weapon even after said weapon released electric-like-power from her touch. But not long after that, Yuuki felt the change and the supposed rod now became a very deadly scythe.

"What the…" Trailed Zero.

Yuuki only gazed at her new weapon steadily and then smiled, "It seems my own weapon also want to participate in our revenge."

Zero looked at Yuuki and then snorted, "What kind of logic is that? But… Hmm… I see… The scythe and the gun huh… Artemis and Bloody Rose, it seems our fate flowing deeper than I anticipated." Zero said with a cryptic message.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked curiously.

But Zero only gave her a smile, "Nothing." And then he offered his hand to Yuuki, "Well… Let's go. To make our own future and to protect our own home and friends."

Yuuki stared at Zero incredulously and then snorted, "Pft… Haha… since when you become so poetic Zero, you spent too much time in Haruki's presence." But then Yuuki stared ahead with full determination, took Zero's hand and stepped beside Zero, "Let's!" and with that the two entered the battle ground.

* * *

"How dare you to enter Kuran-sama's territory, stupid dog of Senate!" Said the rather ruffled Ruka Souen with vengeance to a vampire which already started to disintegrate.

"Heh… your brat of lord will never win over our lord." Said the pathetic vampire as her last word before she vanished to the dust.

Ruka Souen looked at where the dust piled steadily, and then she huffed and put her hand in her hip, "Who do you think you're talking about honestly, even if Kuran-sama can't win the battle to that disgusting 'uncle' of his, there is still us who will gladly fight for him." She said with a pinched expression marred her otherwise beautiful face.

"It seems you know the situation." Voiced a voice from behind Ruka Souen.

Ruka only peeked from her shoulder and then gave a relieved sigh, "You're alright huh, Akatsuki? Where is Hanabusa? And the Night Class's knew already about the situation and three quarter of its students choose to fight in Kaname Kuran's side, and the rest choose to guard the Day Class dorms. Kuran-sama visited us just before he went to the Senate, he explained in detail what's going to happen and who are the enemies."

"Is that so? Well it seems the one who came here really loyal to Kaname Kuran huh… and for Hanabusa, he said he want to check the Day Class dorms." Calmly Akatsuki Kain answered Ruka's question while walked to Ruka's side, waiting for more enemies.

"To think that there is still someone who practiced this outdated way of battle. What did he think to actually brought his lackeys here, neutral ground where there are also humans present. Pureblood really are a bigheaded bunch with too much arrogance." Rambled Ruka.

"What get yourself Ruka? It's not everyday for us to witness you rambled about pureblood, and the ugly part of them that is." The voice of Hanabusa Aido could be heard approaching Ruka and Akatsuki.

"Nothing. I'm just irritated about this situation, that's all. And, what about your self-task going on? What's the condition with the Day Class students?"

Hanabusa hummed and gave a frown to them when Ruka asked his task, "Well… that is the interesting part. It's almost in the morning but no one in the Sun Dorm who stirred awake, they sound asleep like there are not a bloody noisy battle just outside their dorm, and beside that weird part some of Night Class do their job perfectly to guard the dorms."

"Hmm… well, maybe that Haruki kid do something to them. He is scarily powerful after all. I'm sure he can do something like make all students in Day Class sound asleep so they won't know and won't be involved in this 'war'." Ruka mused.

"Do you think so?" Akatsuki asked his life-mate.

"Well… Considering he is the twin of said sister who only last night awakened her power, it's not an outrageous claim that he can do something like that." Exclaimed Hanabusa.

"But…" Ruka butted, but this time with a serious and calm expression that almost instantly got her two companions attention, "That Haruki kid isn't that simple, because if he is only her twin, there is no way his power practically screaming 'ancient' to me that 'time' when he accidentally lost control of his leash even if only for seconds, he is more like Kuran-sama than his twin, Yuuki-sama."

That inquiry made her two companions think for a while, but the arrival of another elegant but feral vampires snapped their attention to their current situation. "Well… that problem aside, now is not the time to pondering in Haruki's mystery. Now we have a job to protect this ground." And with that they began their job to protect their territory.

* * *

"How is it, My Lord?" asked one of many vampires in one of the old dorm's many rooms.

The one who called Lord smirked while wiped his mouth after his fed. The one who became their victim of sacrifice, a human woman already lying dead beside the one called 'Lord'. "Not bad, but not good either. I'm still hungry, but considering I'm merely a carcass for seven years that's to be expected." And here he smirked evilly without remorse, "Well… that aside, for now I'm satisfied, so… should we start to break this cute playground my little nephew built?" He asked, but deep inside he ordered the vampires who already eager to carry out their 'Lord' order.

And without question and without hesitation, the vampires all responded with a firm, "Yes, My Lord." And then scattered around to run havoc in the peace of Cross Academy.

"Heh… It's good to be back, so I can affirm my position and dispose the 'nephew' who betray his master." The last vampire remained, the lord said to himself.

"Well… that is certainly not something that I will leave alone. If you so much as take a step to my beloved mate I will crush you till there is nothing remain left behind and nothing remain that can be judged in the other side." A voice sounded just outside of the room, a room which already broken down with its vanished roof and window and door.

The 'Lord' whipped his attention to the voice who only stood outside of the room with a very relaxed posture, calm expression, and a close-eyed smile. "Who are you?!" asked the 'Lord' suspiciously while still sat on his coffin relaxed but there is a tension visible.

The one who has the voice opened his eyes and then smiled while crossed his left arm to his chest, and with a bit of bow he introduced himself. "Not so very nice to meet you, Rido Kuran. I'm Haruki Kurosu, one of the Guardian in this Cross Academy." Then he straightened himself, "But you may know me as one of Kuran Family's member, the last child of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, your youngest little nephew, Haruki Kuran, dear uncle."

The 'Lord', now identified as the famed Rido Kuran, could only widen his eyes, "Wha…." He choked, couldn't form a single sentence because his brain short-circuited right after the one in front of him introduced himself.

"Well… It seems I make quite an impression. To think that you are speechless just because of my introduction." Said Haruki calmly.

"That…" Started Rido Kuran, "That's impossible! Juuri only had two children."

"Then it seems your source of information is wrong. She has three children, one child and a twin."

And again, Rido Kuran widened his eyes, "That…" He trailed, not knowing how he should react to a possible threat to his plan.

"Hmm… Well… My being here only because I want to properly introduce myself to you, because the one who will determine your fate is not me, but the one you desired, or more like the one who you deluded yourself being the one you desired. Well then… Good bye dear uncle, hope you will be in the way to the other side in the end of the day." And with that, Haruki vanished with a soft pop from where he was standing, leaving one Rido Kuran who still couldn't comprehend what was happening.

But before he could process what his supposed youngest nephew said, a presence made him stiffened and then relaxed. And with a determined glint and a sinister smile, he turned around and looked up to where two presences appeared in the vanished roof.

"Well… Well… I thought that I should seek you out, but to think that you are the one who come to me, it's rather surprising, Juuri's daughter, Yuuki, right?"

The two presences, one is Yuuki, stiffened when they faced the one they are searching, "Rido Kuran, right? I'm sorry 'uncle' but it's not so very nice to meet you. And for the second time I'm sorry but I will have my revenge over everything you did not only to me and my family, but also to my life-mate family."

"Ahh… how fierce of you, just how like Juuri you are. You will be the perfect fiancé to me, to our kingdom." Rido Kuran said it all with a calm voice but there is a craziness but also determination in his eyes.

But before Yuuki could answer his uncle proposal, a shot go straight to Rido Kuran's face but he avoided it easily. "Over my dead body!" Zero said viciously.

"And I will never leave my life-mate to choose you Rido Kuran, a despicable being not even worthy of life." And just like that, Yuuki started to strike her 'uncle' with her wicked scythe and Zero as a back-up with his gun and its hidden power.

* * *

"How is the plan going on? Is it already starting?" one of many member of tough looking people, or vampires, asked.

"It's going smoothly. And when Our Lord finished his task to get rid of the false king and his playground, he will come here and take his rightful place." One voice answered, but this one clearly their leader considering his strict no-nonsense tone.

"Hooo… and how are you going to will it without the agreement of all of the Noble Families in our vampire world and what about the Pureblood Families? I'm pretty sure that a long time ago I made a rule that stated 'whoever want to become the Ruler of Vampires, he or she has to have complete supports from all of Noble Families and the Pureblood Families without a doubt', and from what I see, the ones present are not even half of the Noble Family." A voice sounded one of the meeting room in the Senate Headquarter, where some member of senate without an approval have a meeting.

At once, all of the ones present in the meeting room whipped their head to the way where the voice sounded, and there, just in one corner of the meeting room, someone appeared calmly with a grace of a king, and when the others realized the identity of the one who has been eavesdropping their conversation, they could only freeze in their seat.

"Kaname Kuran… What… are you doing here?" one of the member asked carefully, clearly still stunned with the appearance of the one they believed was the false king.

Kaname hummed, amused but there is a glint of controlled anger can be seen in his eyes, "Hmmm… What am I doing here huh…. Well, you could say to prevent all of you doing something stupid."

But unexpectedly, one of the other member stood harshly until his chair fall behind and slammed his hand to the desk in front of him, "Something stupid!?" the member almost shouted with a crazed look, "We are doing the right thing, to give back the leadership of all vampires to the Kuran Family as they are the right King to all of us, the one who gave us hope and light. The one who doing something stupid is you! Creating a playground to play nice with humans when they are just a being beneath us, and then you dare to take a step here when you are no more than ungrateful spare heir!" Exclaimed the member to Kaname who seems amused despite the rather vilifying speech.

"Hmmm… you said that I am an ungrateful spare heir huh… when in reality I was the one who created this 'now' pathetic government, and the law is a joke that I don't know if I should be grateful or disappointed that I'm coming back from my restless rest." Said Kaname calmly.

The one who still stood almost started to spout another trashing speech when what Kaname said not only registered in his brain but also in some of his fellow member of Senate. "Wha…"

Kaname smiled when he properly looked at the members of Senate, "Not so pleasure to meet the ugly side of the highest law in vampire world, the Senate. I'm Kaname Kuran, the supposed son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, when in reality I'm their ancestor who take the original 'Kaname's' place when he was sacrificed to me, coincidently that is our name are the same." Then with Kaname's introduction, almost all the members of Senate widened their eyes, except one who looked at Kaname critically.

And when the silence trailed for some moments, a cough almost gave a jump to all the members, "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, but even if you are the ancestor of Kuran Family, the one who brought us to the light, now you are not more than a pet with a leash in their neck because the one who gave you a life are the legitimate Lord of Kuran Family, Rido Kuran. He is the next in line after your 'father' Haruka Kuran, after all." The clearly leader of the members stated with criticized glint in his eyes.

"That is where all of you are wrong." A new voice sounded, but this time clearly there is no new presence beside the members and Kaname Kuran. But right after all of their attention focused in the center of the meeting room, a presence appeared with a soft pop. And right there showed a rather short young 'human' man, with calm and relaxed feature, complete with his pristine Day Class of Cross Academy's uniform. "Well… It seems Kaname Nii-sama's explanation reached its interesting part."

"Wh… Who… Who are you?" the member who almost shouted at Kaname and still standing stuttered to the new presence.

"Hmmm… That is complicated question. For now, I'm Haruki Kurosu, the adopted son of former hunter and now Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Kurosu. But my true name is Haruki Kuran, the youngest member of Kuran Family, the last child of Haruka and Juuri Kuran." Haruki said it all with a smile and calm demeanor.

And with that exclamation, a new round of widened eyes and exclamation of disbelief started again, and this time included the leader of the member. "That's impossible." Whispered one of the member.

"That is not impossible because there is nothing impossible in this world of living." Stated Haruki, "But that aside… Back to original discussion, the legitimate Lord huh… Well, rest assured there is no one more legitimate than Kaname Nii-sama. After all, according to the Goblin Nation, the Lord of the Kuran Family never changed, that means even if someone take the mantel of Kuran Family's Lord, they merely acted as a symbol, nothing more nothing less, because Kaname Kuran 'the First' never died, and when he was revived, automatically the mantle directly falls to him, and 'no one' can dispute that claim." Continued Haruki calmly but at the same time harshly.

"Well, it seems our adventure to England and in extend the Gringgots of Goblin Nations was fruitful. We don't know something that simple because we retracted ourselves from the outside world, the way which supposed to protect us also the way to blind us to the truth and to a power we have. There is another world out there, which is wider than we expected." Explained Kaname.

The members could only listen and didn't bother to say anything. But there was a realization of what the two in front of them meant, and also there was a comprehension of the consequence of what they did to their true King. "What can we do to redeem our fault, Kaname-sama? We know that what we do can't be forgiven."

"That's right, what all of you do can't be forgiven because what would you do can be considered as a coup. That's why, I'm sorry that our path will be parted like this." Kaname stated and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes, this time that red-brown eyes full of determination and when he speaks, his voice full of authority and pressure, a voice that only could be used by a pureblood vampire, "Put your hand at your neck…" And without question, almost like they are under hypnotism, all of the members hand circled around their respective neck, "And please end your own life." And with that not so subtle command, all the members took their own life with their own hand, with Haruki turned his head away from the scene in front of him.

And when there is only a silence, Haruki turned away and walked slowly to Kaname, and when he arrived in front of Kaname, without any encouragement, Haruki hugged Kaname hard with a barely suppressed sadness and grief. "I'm sorry Haruki, that you should watch this ugly side of mine." Whispered Kaname.

Haruki only buried his face in Kaname's shirt, "It's alright, because this fate can't be changed." Haruki said it quietly and Kaname could only hug Haruki tightly, not only to reassure Haruki but also himself.

"And what do you want to do to me, Kaname-sama?" A voice disturbed their quiet conversation.

And Kaname immediately focused his attention back to the only member who was not included in his assassination, still with Haruki safely tucked in his arm, "I'm not going to do anything to you, Ichio Ichijou." Said Kaname softly to the leader, the last senate vampire alive in that room. "The one who will judge you is not me." And in cue, the door to the meeting room opened to show them no other than the beloved grandson of the leader of Senate, Takuma Ichijou.

"Hello grandfather." Greeted Takuma Ichijou to his grandfather.

"So… you choose Kaname Kuran huh, Takuma."

"Since you introduce me to Kaname Kuran, my loyalty is to him, now and forever." Said Takuma sharply.

Then the grandfather and grandson stared at each other, but not long after that the staring battle destroyed by Kaname, who already beside Takuma Ichijou, ready to exit the room with Haruki in his arm. "Then, Takuma I leave the rest to you. Don't be confused, focus to your goal." Kaname said.

"And even if you already in the between, don't let your to-be life-mate to control you, even if she is a pureblood. You have more dignity than to be a mere pawn, after all you are Kaname Kuran's right hand man." The last cryptic message from Haruki to Takuma Ichijou before Haruki and Kaname exited the meeting room and immediately headed to the other battle.

"Heh… as expected of Haru-chan, even in this condition he still play a game of fate with his cryptic message." Said Takuma to no one with a chuckle, 'Thought more or less I know what's the meaning of his message. Well… it seems after this I'm going to get my own life-mate', added Takuma in his own head. "Well… shall we end this, grandfather. Before you get another plan formed in that genius but also dark mind of yours." And with that, Takuma Ichijou pulled out his sword.

* * *

Haruki's POV

"Well… It seems our time already reach its peak."

A few hundred years has passed since that not-so-important battle in Cross Academy as the battle ground. That night, after we left the Senate Headquarter, we went back to Cross Academy in time to see Zero's rather strange shape of gun, consisted of a bunch of overgrown thorn, holding back Rido Kuran's body in place while Yuuki gave her last strike with her rather wicked scythe, where did she get that?. And with whatever last words directed to Yuuki, Rido Kuran's body disintegrated to dust. At the same time as the Fake King's death, the lackey lost their fight with the Night Class student.

After that, the mess left behind can be solved slowly but surely. With Kaname as the 'temporary' King, vampire world came out of its self-proclaimed safe zone to the outside world so they didn't only mingle with the same close-minded mind 'elder' vampires. Kaname also called all Head of Pureblood Houses and Head of Noble Houses and made the Senate become parliamentary democracy government, with Houses of Pureblood as the highest body and the representatives of Level D vampires as the lowest body, though beside the Pureblood, the other representatives chosen by the citizen of vampire world or by the Houses of Pureblood. But that aside, there is also rather intricate and thorough laws and rules as a pillar and foundation of the Senate, so even if the Pureblood have the higher power there will be no one foolish enough to take advantage of the Body and plan a coup, like the former Senate. But in reality, the new laws and rules itself was mostly Kaname's laws and rules from thousands year ago that the Senate chose to ignore and bury, but there was also bit and pieces of some new laws and rules to make it close to impenetrable

As for Zero and Yuuki, after their so-called revenge completed, they chose to went back to their daily life as students of Cross Academy with addition of Zero accompanied Yuuki step by step for her to adjust her vampire body. And after they graduated, Zero as expected become a hunter, then the Head of Hunter Association, with Yuuki studied in university and tutored by Kaien Kurosu so she could take over the title of Headmaster of Cross Academy. The first time Yuuki and Zero knew about Ichiru's relationship, Yuuki could only blink several times with Zero beside her glaring dagger at Shizuka Hio but didn't say anything scathing and hateful, and with that Ichiru breathed a relieved sigh. For Ichiru himself, he, like his brother and sister-in-law, went back to school like nothing wrong happened and graduated with a satisfying grade to make it to university, though in the side, beside still loyal to death to me, he also helped Shizuka organize her rather messy House of Pureblood along with Maria Kurenai as an addition to the House of Hio. All in all, the relationship between these two couples running smoothly, if not a bit rocky.

For the other Night Class's students, after the battle, they also went back to their schooling and when they graduated they went to their own choice of university or work, though their royalty remained in Kaname Kuran or Kuran Household in general. Though there was a bit of situation with the vice president, what with his rather unfortunate encounter with the Heiress of Shirabuki Household. But in the end Takuma Ichijou could stand his ground and become the equal to the Princess Shirabuki, the one who pissed Haruki so much in that party that when the two met they only stared at each other hard and then pretended the other didn't exist. And beside that, Takuma Ichijou still as always loyal to Kaname Kuran and become his right-hand-man for real.

As for me, after that battle and after we cleaned the mess so the Day Class didn't suspicious of anything, I crashed to Kaname's bed in the dorm and left the world to morpheus land because of exhaustion, and when I came back, I attacked Kaname and sank my fang to Kaname's neck for the first time. There was a bit panicked state of what I did back then, but then Death appeared and said that the seal already broken because the seal couldn't contain my power anymore, so without Kaname's help I got back my status as vampire prince. And with Kaname busy with the mess of vampire world and mountains of paperwork, I chose to become Head of Moon Dorm for the next batch of Night Class's students after I graduated, because the Night Class couldn't operate if there is no pureblood to look over the proceeding, and because the Night Class consisted only for one class per three years the job didn't take too much of me because beside that self-proclaimed job so the vampire could continue to interact with human and feel the atmosphere of school, and continuing my mother wish, I also helped Kaname to organize the Senate and some of Kuran Household affair, after all in the end I had my obligation as Kuran's Family member.

"It doesn't feel like hundreds year already passed since that turn-over of fate."

"Hmmm… well now that you mention, it is a rather short time compared to the first time I lived in this world."

"Well… that aside, I think we did a pretty good job considering the condition of vampire world now, what with some of them interacted with human so naturally, and then there is the cooperation of the Senate and the Association, the criminal rate already decreasing since two or three hundred years ago. And there is also Hanabusa Aido research of how to make a vampire become a human. That work is really something huh…"

"Heh… considering he got the first step from my research, of course he would succeed in his attempt to become a human."

Of course that was because his mate is a human who didn't want to be a vampire, not because Hanabusa Aido's mate disgusted with a vampire or even hate vampire, but because she want to fulfill her life as full as possible with the end of her journey as death, so after he succeed in his research, he made himself as the test subject, and when that is successful, he distributed it to the other who didn't want to stay as vampire or those who is a Level D and still had some conscious to become normal, and in the end Hanabusa Aido and his mate live a full live and died in a very happy ending.

"Even if it's barely 500 years, the world already better than the first time I graced it with my presence. It's a little relief that the world I left behind isn't always because it ruined to the nothingness."

"It's not like the burden of the world is in your shoulder Haruki, you didn't have to safe it each time you grace a world with your presence, and if we meet again I will make sure that I will help you with whatever you want to do in that world."

"As always Kaname Nii-sama, wherever we ended in, we will remember each other, and when the time come, we will grace the world with our miracle so the world can be a bit more beautiful."

And with that, the two of us gazed at each other eyes, emerald-green clashed to brown-red, and with that our love for each other reached the other and vice versa. Without words, without action, we know our own feeling like we know each other palm.

"It seems you are ready to grace your own death." A new voice sounded in the vast not-really-room surrounding, with the only things there is was two coffins, which used by Kaname Nii-sama and I as chairs so we could talk for the last time face to face before we parted to confront our next adventure.

"Well… what can we say, we are ready for death since the beginning, after all our presence is not really a normal occurring, we were supposed to be already nothing, I am more so than Haruki." Kaname said calmly with a serene expression.

"And we know since we made that deal in the Hogwart's Great Hall that we didn't have that much time before you called us so we can take off to another world, at least that's for me, for Kaname Nii-sama… I don't really know." I said it rather sadly.

The voice, none other than Death, looked like smirked behind its ridiculous hood, "As expected of my Master, you predicted it that your life span is part of your payment." Death replied and I could only smile, "But that aside, it's already time for you two to step forward, though I can't say anything about it anymore, I can only say 'Good Luck!', in the end you will meet each other because you are a real Life-Mate, there is nothing that can separate you two forever." And with that Death vanished without trace like always.

Meanwhile, Kaname and I stood, and took each other hand, we stared at each other eyes and with a smile we step forward to the next not-really-great adventure.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that considered as helper for this story to finish...**_

 _ **If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you for the wait and for your consideration, hope I can answer your expectation.**_


End file.
